Desde otra perspectiva
by Jenny Flint
Summary: Ya sabemos todo lo que hizo Sakura para capturar las cartas. Pero, ¿cómo les afectó a las cartas toda esta situación?
1. Deja que el viento lleve, sobre sus alas

Ok... creo que por una vez en la vida el summary me ha quedado bien, así que no tengo nada que explicar sobre esta cosa.

Dedicado para Kanna-Sagara, por haberme sembrado esta rara idea sin proponérselo (imagino que cuando pediste algo parecido a un "detrás de cámaras" **no** pensaste que podría ser algo así. Espero no contrariarte mucho)

Y, sin más que decir, sólo me queda empezar. Espero que les guste, y si no... pues bueno! ni que viviera para ustedes! ni que fueran mis jefes! ni que me pagaran! XD

**_Juro por el Soberano Rábano que ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Si así fuera, ya les habría cobrado por usarlos, ¿no creen?_**

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**Capítulo I: "La niña metiche y el guarura chafa" **_o_**"Sakura y el misterioso libro mágico"**_según se vea._

_**(POV de The Windy)**_

/bostezo/- ¿qué dem...? ¿qué es ese ruido?... oh, no... Kerberos se quedó dormido otra vez... bueno, ya despertará... ¿eh? ¿el sello se abrió? ¿pero cómo?... ¡¿QUÉ! ¡¿Esta niña abrió el sello! La magia de Clow ya debe estar muy débil...

_(—¿Qué dice aquí? —pregunta Sakura al aire.) _

Ya va... la niña no sabe leer. El mundo está en decadencia.

_(—Vi... viento.)_

Bueno, si eso quieres...

_(Windy activa su magia. Todas las demás cartas salen volando. Sakura grita. Kerberos despierta.)_

—_¡Leches! —exclama The Sweet._

—_¡Carajo! —grita The Shot._

—_¡Tenías que ser, Windy! —reprocha The Snow._

—_¡El Equipo Rocket ha sido vencido otra vez! —dice inesperadamente The Change._

—_¡Ay, mi madre! —es el comentario de The Shadow._

—_¡WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! —exclama alegremente The Rain._

—_¿Qué dem...? —empieza The Time, sin tener tiempo para terminar la pregunta ni para oír la respuesta._

—_¡Moles! —expresa The Firey._

—_¡Ya valió! —sentencia The Sword. _

—_¡A la freg...! —manda The Loop._

—_Rayos... —comenta The Thunder._

—_¡Me lleva la que me trajo! —exclama The Fly._

—_¡Chanfle! —se queja The Dash._

—_¡Santa María de las Melcochas! —invoca desesperadamente The Earthy._

—_¡Aguas! —dice... The Wathery ¬¬U_

—_¡Oye! —reclama The Voice._

—_¿Quién ha abierto el sello? —pregunta Kerberos)_

...Ya era hora de que éste se despertara.

_(Parloteo que no nos interesa entre Sakura y Kerberos)_

... ¿cómo le viene a hablar a ella de responsabilidad, si fue él el que se quedó jetón?

_(Pasa algo de tiempo, con más cháchara intrascendental entre Sakura y Kerberos)_

Me siento sola. Muy sola. Extraño a las demás cartas. Y no siento a Yue por ningún lado. Y Kerberos no me pela. Y El Mago Oscuro (n/a: sí, el de Yu-Gi-Oh) no sabe que existo. Y... ¡ea! Si ése no es vuelo, yo soy Madonna.

_(parloteo irrelevante entre Sakura y Kerberos)_

¿eh? ¿vamos a atraparla?... ¡bien! desde hace rato que quiero darle una buena arrastrada, me ha estado jorobando los últimos 157 años.

_(Diálogo sin importancia entre Sakura y Kerberos. Windy, Kerberos y Sakura salen)_

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

_**(POV de The Fly)**_

_**Slip out the door and fly,**_

_(Me escabullo por la puerta y vuelo,)_

_**I'm lost in time, I hover,**_

_(Estoy perdido en el tiempo; floto,)_

_**as an angel I hover...**_

_(floto como un ángel...)_

(n/a: "My Wings", Lacuna Coil.)

... ¡libertad! ¡Preciado bien de todo aquello con ánima! ¡Te extrañé tanto! Elevarme por las alturas de la bóveda celeste es algo que deseaba tiempo ha... ¡ah, qué bien se siente el viento bajo las alas! ... hablando de viento, ¿por qué Windy activó su magia? ¿Tendrá algo que ver con los ronquidos de Kerberos? ¿Por qué los cangrejos caminan hacia atrás? ¿será ese el secreto de su inmortalidad? ¿Podrá Gustavo Adolfo casarse con Juana Marta? ¿O lo impedirá Elvira Consuelo?

_(The Fly sigue preguntándose cosas estúpidas. Sakura se le planta enfrente.)_

¿eh? ¿qué pretende esta niña? ¿Y qué son esas cosas que trae en los pies? ha de estar deforme la pobrecita. También esas protuberancias en los codos y las rodillas se ven subnormales. Pobre pequeña... ¡ohNoohNoohNO! ¡No puede ser! ¿es ése el báculo que creó Clow antes de estirar la pata? Bueno, eso explica por qué era rosa... Aaah, no. Eso sí que no. No me vas a atrapar así como así, ¿me oíste?... no, no me oíste. Bueno, permíteme ser un poco más explícito.

_(Fly aletea, Sakura se tambalea, y después de otra charla vana entre ella y Kerberos decide invocar a Windy.)_

_**(POV Windy)**_

je... prepárate, pajarraco.

_(Windy le parte la... n.nU las plumas, sí, las plumas, a Fly. Acto seguido, procede a atarlo con esas extrañas cuerdas de viento que Clamp se inventó y que se ven muy bien.)_

_**(POV Fly)**_

¿oye! no... ¡no me dejes tan apretado el asunto! ¡Sabes que mis alas son muy delicadas!...

_(Sakura empieza con su asunto de la forma humilde y todo ese rollo.)_

¿eh? ¿pues ésta que se cree? Me echa a Windy encima, ¿y pretende que la obedezca así como así?... ¡me quejaré ante la CONADECA! (Comisión Nacional de Derechos de las Cartas) ¡Te voy a demandar por todo lo que se me ocurra!

_(Fly ya no puede seguir despotricando y se convierte en carta.)_

... bueno, ya qué se le va a hacer.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

yyyyyyyyyy... ya! qué tal quedó? Comentarios, dudas, sugerencias o quejas serán gratamente recibidos. Mil gracias por su atención. Cuídense, pórtense mal y cepíllense los dientes tres veces al día. Bytes!


	2. In the shadows

Bueno, he aquí el segundo capítulo de esta... cosa.

**_Ja! Los engañé! Soy la todopoderosa presidenta de CLAMP! Demandaré a todos los que no digan que Sakura Card Captor me pertenece!... bromeaba. _**

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**Capítulo II: "La niña metiche y la _otra_ niña metiche" **_o _**"La amiga de Sakura"**_, según se vea_

_**(POV de The Shadow)**_

¿Libre... ? ¿Finalmente soy libre... ? ¿No estoy soñando...? nOn WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! SOY LIBRE! ¡Que inmensa felicidad me embarga! Ahora que soy libre, puedo hacer lo que se me de la gana... y lo primero que voy a hacer es...

_(pasan algunos segundos en silencio)_

... · - ·U no tengo ni idea. ¿Qué se supone que haga? A veeeer... antes, hacía lo que me dijera Clow o Yue, en su defecto. Mmmmmmmmmmmh... ahora que no hay quien me diga qué hacer... me doy cuenta que... que... que no tengo nada que hacer... TT-TT ¿por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que revelarse ante mí mi inutilidad?... ooooooooooh, Windy, cuando te atrape me las pagarás. Me arrojaste de mi cómoda posición en el mazo de cartas, me lanzaste a este horrible mundo tan cruel y frío, me hiciste darme cuenta de que no sirvo para nada... y lo más horrible de todo es que... es que... es que... ô-o ¿qué será lo más horrible en mi situación? ¿el hecho de saber que, tarde o temprano, la magia se me acabará y moriré? ¿o el hecho de saber que no tengo nada mejor que hacer de aquí a mi fenecimiento?

_**Through scornful declarence and luminous eyes**_

_(A través de declaraciones despectivas y ojos luminosos)_

_**the shadows enveil with the glorious night**_

_(Las sombras se cubren con la noche gloriosa)_

_**Trespassing the sunset like thou hast before**_

_(Traspasando el ocaso como lo hicisteis vos antes)_

_**Entreating the daylight to rage nevermore**_

_(Suplicando a la luz de día que nunca más se enfurezca)_

(n/a: "Angina", Tristania.)

_(Mientras canta, The Shadow sigue teniendo pensamientos depresivos. Sé que esto es un POV y debería ponerlos, pero son tan patéticos que dan pena ajena.)_

... ¡pues no! ¡Eso sí que no! ¡Encontraré un significado para mi existencia!¡Oh sí!

_(Es de noche por fin. The Shadow ha entrado en un estado de frenesí, en la embriaguez de la identidad, de la libertad y de la determinación. En otras palabras, se pone a hacer despapaye. Su despapaye consiste en tirar bancas y amontonarlas. El amanecer se acerca y decide refugiarse en un rincón. Un montón de chiquillos llegan y ponen en orden los pupitres, quejándose todo el tiempo)_

¡Hey! ¡Esto es divertido! XD ¡sus caras! Ooh, ¡sus caras! ¿dónde está una cámara cuando se la necesita? (n/a: ô.o ¿y cómo supo él... ella... lo que sea... de la existencia de las cámaras? -inserte música de los expedientes secretos X- )

_(Llega la noche y Shadow repite la bromita de las bancas. Es de notar su falta de creatividad. Pasa exactamente lo mismo que la mañana anterior. Un par de niñas metiches y cotilleras se ponen a chismorrear sobre el asunto, y deciden ir a la escuela por la noche, que es cuando nuestra estimada... nuestro estimado... bueno, Shadow, hace sus pequeñas travesuras. Llega la noche. Shadow está muy ocupado... ocupada... lo que sea... en tirar cosas. Las niñas latosas, acompañadas de Kerberos, se le enfrentan)_

¬.¬U lárguense. No hay desperdicio... -/sarcasmo/- ¡ooooooooh! ¡El báculo de Clow! ¬¬U ¿realmente espera que me intimide ante un palo de golf rosa? Peor aún, ¿espera que yo, The Shadow, Generador Del Caos, se intimide ante una niña vestida ridículamente con un palo de golf rosa, un peluche y otra niña latosa con una cámara? Pueeeeeeees... ».«U ¡sí me intimidan! ¡Son raras y están locas! ¡Ay, mi madre!

_(Shadow sale corriendo y las niñillas lo... o la... persiguen. Después, las malvadas y perversas chamacas raras y locas le tienden una trampa y lo/a deslumbran con los reflectores)_

»O« ¡mis ojos! ¡Mis lindos ojos! ¡malvadas, malvadas! ¡hijas de chucky! ¡Políticas! (n/a: n-nU perdón por la palabra obscena)

_(La niñilla del palo de golf sale otra vez con su rollo de formas humildes y Shadow se vuelve a ver preso... presa... como sea... en su forma de carta)_

»-« me las pagarán!

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

¬¬U es la cosa más rara que he visto en los últimos treinta minutos... bueno, espero que les haya gustado.

Cuídense, pórtense mal y no tomen agua si comen pescado porque revive y les nada en el estómago. Bytes!


	3. El Agua es vida

**Capítulo III: "Problemas ecológicos" **_o _**"La primera cita de Sakura"**_, según se vea._

_**(POV The Watery)**_

_**We used to sit and talk about primal scream  
**(Solíamos sentarnos a charlar sobre el grito primigenio)_

_**To exorcise our past was our adolescent dream  
**(Exorcizar nuestro pasado fue nuestro sueño de juventud)_

_**But now it's sink or swim since your memory fails  
**(Pero ahora está hundido o nadando, la memoria te falla)_

_**Now in Neptune's kitchen you will be food for killer whales  
**(Ahora, en la cocina de Neptuno, serás comida para ballenas asesinas)_

_**And on the crucifix his mother made  
**(Y en el crucifijo que hizo su madre)_

_**Hangs one more martyr to the hit parade  
**(Cuelga un mártir más para el top-ten)_

_**You're dreaming your life away  
**(Estás soñando que tu vida se va)_

_**Fish out of water  
**(Pez fuera del agua)_

_**Go swim in the tide today  
**(Ve a nadar hoy en la ola)_

_**Fish out of water  
**(Pez fuera del agua)_

_(n/a: "Fish out of water", Tears for Fears)_

A-a-a-ay... me duele todo. Pero es que Windy es una salvaje consumada... mira que actuar así, tan de repente, sin decir "agua va". Porque el agua se fue, si lo sabré yo. Es que ya no hay moral ni justicia. No hay la más mínima justicia en este mundo. Lo sé porque estoy aquí, rodeada de peces apestosos que contaminan el agua...

/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/

FLASHBACK

—¿Quién contaminaría el agua? —preguntó Yue, sorprendido.

—Pues los peces, ¿quiénes más? —respondió Clow con la voz pastosa, la mirada perdida, risueño y un poco sonrojado (léase: Borracho)—. Se la pasan nadando en ella, haciendo sus porquerías de peces. ¿Por qué crees que el agua de mar es salada? —Clow empezó a reír estúpidamente.

/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/

Oh, el horror. Una absoluta contaminación en este lugar tan extraño... con individuos con uniformes raros y niños mocosos, babosos y con la cara sucia y grasienta pegándose a los cristales... yiak. No, definitivamente esto no es para mí, pero... siento que el inútil de Yue y el estúpido de Kerberos están cerca, así como todas las demás de las cartas, ésas imbéciles. Fue un milagro que el idiota de Clow haya creado un ser tan maravilloso como yo. Seguro fue un golpe de suerte. Menos mal.

¡Oh! ¿Qué veo? ¿Una excursión escolar? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Se come? ¿Con tenedor o con cuchara? ¡Ah! Son mocosos, más mocosos. Y... esa niña... ¡la conozco! ¡Es la tarada que rompió el sello, estoy segura! Lo sé, lo sé. Pues bien, le mostraré a qué se va a atener... ¡con ese pingüino! ¡Ven, mísero pinnípedo!

_(La entrenadora de los pingüinos se ve confundida. Los alumnos de la primaria Tomoeda, asustados. The Watery inicia un ataque mayor. Entonces, entra Touya y se lanza con todo contra la carta)_

... ¡desarrapado entrometido! ¡Gañán inútil! ¡¿Cómo se atreve a tocarme con esas horrendas manos humanas suyas! ¡Depravado, depravado!... un minuto... ¡¿Cómo diablos me vio! ¿Cómo supo que estaba ahí? ¡Ah! ¡Ji sís ded pípol! (n/a: "he sees dead people") ¡Es un vidente! ¡Tiene poderes psicóticos, digo, psíquicos! (© Nakuru, 2004). En fin, no es como si me importara. Ya me voy.

_(The Watery se mudó de contenedor. Ajeno a su conocimiento, Sakura y Kerberos planeaban la forma de capturarla. Además, esa alevosa niña infernal con complejo de Lolita había sido invitada por un viejito sucio y rabo verde a "salir".)_

Aaah... qué aburrición. Estos peces, aparte de ser unos degenerados contaminantes, son más aburridos que una ostra. ¿Eh? ¿Qué veo? ¿La mocosa que rompió el sello, otra vez? ¿El imbécil que me manoseó, otra vez? Y... ¿Yue? ¿Yue, en su forma adoptada? Recuerdo muy bien que era un gran tarado, además de ingenuo. ¿Cómo se llamaba? Yu... Yucatán, no. Yuc... ¿Yuca? No, tampoco. Yu... Yuxtaposición. No, definitivamente no. ¿Yucbremio? ¿Yunque? ¿Yukerminio?... ¡Ah, sí! Yukito. Ha de ser muy tacaño, para que alguien con tan lúcida mente como yo batalle tanto para recordar su nombre.

Como sea, no deja de ser Yue. Tal vez sea la hora de mi tan esperada venganza...

/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/

FLASHBACK

El pequeño Yue, la pequeña Windy y la Pequeña Freeze estaban jugando inocentemente a la Rueda de San Miguel. Cerca de ellos, la pequeña Watery tiritaba.

—O-oigan... —llamó Watery—. No-no c-creo que se-sea ne-ce-e-sari-rio u-un ár-árbit-ro pa-ra e-ese jue-ego.

—Claro que lo es —respondió Yuecito, con un brillo de malignidad en la mirada.

—¿No puede se-ser a-alguien más?

—No.

—E-es q-que me-me muero de frí-frí-í-io.

—... ash, eres una quejosa. _Esto_ es frío —replicó Yue con desdén, mientras enviaba un viento polar hacia The Watery, quien se congeló.

/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/

¡-¡ Yue... maldito bastardo ángel malvado... TT-TT ¡TE ODIO!

_(The Watery empieza a llorar. Su alma torturada genera un presión insoportable para las paredes de vidrio del tanque, que revienta, inundando todo el lugar. The Watery sujeta a Sakura)_

Si nunca soy capturada... la magia de Clow en mí se acabará... moriré... y olvidaré. (n/a: OoO órale, qué profundo)

_(Yuki rompe una pueta con un hacha, lo que hace que el agua desaloje el lugar... e anegue la oficina del gerente)_

...¡ME LLEVA! ¡PAGARÁS, YUE! ¡LO JURO!

_(Y esa misma noche...)_

Bueno... este otro tanque no está tan mal...

_(—¡Agua! ¡Sal de ahí y ven a pelear! —retó Sakura)_

... si eso quieres...

_(Empieza la persecución)_

_**You can run, you can hide, but you can't escape, my love...  
**(Aunque corras, te escondas, no puedes escapar)_

_("Escapar", Enrique Iglesias)_

... por cierto, qué traje tan raro. Y creo que si recogiera las piernas hacia at´ras y pegara su cuerpo al báculo, iría más rápido. Miren que yo sí sé de aerodinámica, hidrodinámica, meditación trascendental, repostería y física cuántica...

_(Cavilando sus cavilaciones, Watery quedó encerrada en el congelador con Windy)_

No... no... Windy, no te atrevas...

_**(POV Windy)**_

Mmmh... como que esto ya había pasado antes... ¿déjà-vu? Como sea...

_**(POV Watery)**_

No... no... otra vez no... el frío... ¡NOOO! NOO... el... cero... absoluto...

_(Watery queda congelada, pero aun así alcanza a escuchar un rollo extraño sobre formas humildes y se convierte en carta, pensando muchas malas razones que por decencia no se publicarán aquí)_

/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/

**N/A: Mil grax por su atención. Cuídense, pórtense mal y cepíllense los dientes tres veces al día, porque si no les dan caries y a sus 60 años no van a tener dientes, lo que es hartamente incómodo. Bytes!**


	4. Salven los bosques, dice el bosque

**Capítulo IV: "Salven los bosques" **_o _**"Un domingo muy agitado"**_, según se vea._

_**(POV The Forest)**_

Aaah... qué bien. Tanto vuelo y ajetreo por culpa de Windy para nada.

_**Estoy solo y sigo aquí...**_

_**Solo yo estoy aquí...**_

_**Sigo aquí...**_

_**Sigo aquí...**_

_(n/a: "Sigo aquí", Alex Ubago)_

Sigo aquí, en esta mohosa dizque-biblioteca. ¡Me fermento en Clow! Él es el culpable de todo. ¡Y también me fermento en Windy y Kerberos! Son unos irresponsables. Mira que para que una niña haya causado todo esto...

_(Entra Sakura, lavando por aquí y por allí. Encuentra a The Forest, parlotea algo. Después encuentra a The Rain, vuelve a parlotear algo intrascendental, deja a ambas cartas sobre un escritorio y, derrochando imbecilidad, se va)_

Oh, no. Ahí está The Rain... ¿por qué a mí?

_**Oh no, here it is again**_

_(Oh, no, ahí viene otra vez)_

_**I need to know when I will fall in to decay**_

_(Necesito saber cuando empezaré a decaer)_

_**Something wrong with every plan of my life**_

_(Hay algo mal con cada plan de mi vida)_

_**I didn't really notice that you've been here**_

_(En serio no me di cuenta de que has estado aquí)_

_(n/a: "Heaven's a Lie", Lacuna Coil)_

_**(POV The Rain)**_

Debo ocultar mi sonrisa maligna. ¡Oh, pobre inocente de Forest! No puedo resistir la tentación. Hace tantos años que no hago esto...

**_(Desde otra perspectiva...) _**(n/a: esto es, desde un punto de vista neutral ajeno a los participantes en la escena)

¡Forest! --exclamó alegremente The Rain

Hola, Rain --saludó cautelosamente la aludida.

... ¿No tienes sed?

No, gracias.

No te creo.

¡En serio!

... pues no importa. La sed sólo es un signo tardío de la deshidratación. Te ves muy desmejorada, así que...

¡NOOOOO!

Rain empieza a regar a Forest, quien a su vez empieza a crecer exageradamente. Mientras la primera ríe maquiavélicamente, la otra sufre.

_**(POV The Forest)**_

Aaauch... no quepo aquí... además está oscuro y la maldita risita chillona de esa petarda me taladra la cabeza... aaagh... una forma de salir... necesito una... forma de salir de aquí... ¡_Tres bien_! Una puerta. Sólo debo abrirla, y... rayos, está cerrada. ¿Eh? Me parece que giran la perilla.

_(Afuera, Sakura y Kerberos están frente a la puerta, pues han escuchado unos ruidos extraños. Sakura abre la puerta)_

¡Aleluya! Sólo tengo que salir rápido y...

_(Sakura lanza un grito de niñita e intenta cerrarle la puerta a Forest)_

... ¡Mocosa maleducada! ¡Ya verás cuando te atrape!

_(Sakura y Kerberos cierran la puerta, cortando una de las ramas de Forest)_

¡AY! ¡Desarrapados vándalos deforestadores! ¡Se van a enterar!

_(—Esto debe ser obra del terrible Bosque —comentó Kerberos)_

¡Terrible! Siempre supe que ese inepto tenía algo contra mí. Pero ya verá, lo acusaré con Yue, y él le congelará los bigotes y la lengua, como siempre. Bueno, la verdad nunca lo ha hecho, pero no estaría nada mal. ¿Eh? La puerta cede un poco. Les mostraré lo "Terrible" que puedo ser.

_(La puerta se abre, permitiendo a Forest atrapar a los desarrapados vándalos deforestadores. Llaman a la puerta principal)_

nOn ¡Yo abro, yo abro!

_(The Forest arrastra consigo a Sakura y Kerberos hasta el pasillo. Entra Tomoyo y los desatora, lo que da oportunidad a Sakura a salir con su rollo de formas humildes merecidas)_

Bah... bueno, no es como si esperara que sirviera... Oh, no... otra vez no...

_**(POV The Rain)**_

Oh, sí. Otra vez sí.

_**Oh no, here it is again**_

_(Oh, no, ahí viene de nuevo)_

_**I need to know why did I choose to betray you**_

_(Necesito saber porqué elegí traicionarte)_

_**Something wrong with all the plans of my life**_

_(Hay algo mal en todos los planes de mi vida)_

_**I didn't realize that you've been here**_

_(Nunca entendí que has estado aquí)_

_(n/a: Lacuna Coil, "Heaven's a Lie", otra vez)_

_**(Desde otra perspectiva...)**_

The Rain, perversa como ella sola, volvió a regar a The Forest, quien creció furiosamente y persiguió a los desarrapados vándalos deforestadores hasta el balcón.

_**(POV The Forest)**_

Sonrío malignamente. Son míos. No tienen ningún lugar donde esconderse... ¿qué es esto? ¿Luz solar? Me parece perfecto. Justo lo que necesitaba. Tiempo de florecer. Me importa un rábano si ensucié la ropa o demoleré la casa. Debo crecer de una forma totalmente correcta, porque a árbol que crece torcido se le caen los pájaros, y yo no quiero que las avecillas salgan heridas por causa mía, porque eso sería... ¡HE-EE-EY! ¡¿QUÉ ANDAN MANOSEANDO ALLÍ! ¡SUÉLTENME, PERVERTIDOS!

_(Sakura, Tomoyo y Kerberos van a través de The Forest _(... depravados) _hasta el sótano, que se encuentra inundado.)_

_**(POV The Rain)**_

... ¿son ellos los que la "manosean"...?****Nunca creí que fuera tan llorona como The Watery. En fin... ¿Qué me ven? Ni que nunca hubieran visto una Carta Clow.

_(— ¡Lluvia, Bosque! ¡Ya basta de hacer travesuras! —exclamó Sakura)_

... XD JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA... ¿A _eso _le llamas travesura? Entonces, ¿cómo le llamas a _esto_?

_(The Rain moja a Sakura. La empapada invoca a The Watery)_

_**(POV The Watery)**_

Ahí está esa imitadora de quinta de Rain. Siempre quiso medirse conmigo, cuando se parece más a The Cloud que a ninguna otra cosa. Debería aprender a The Glow y The Shadow, que no tratan de retar a The Light y The Dark. Pues bien, le enseñaré.

_(—¡Agua! ¡Conviértete en cadenas de justicia!)_

... vaya, esta niña tarada con complejo de Lolita y pésimo gusto para vestir empieza a caerme bien... ahora que lo pienso, ¿no se convertirá esto de que una carta ate a otra en un círculo vicioso que provocará un profundo resentimiento entre nosotras? Bueno, no es importante.

_**I need more**_

_(Necesito más)_

_**all I want is to break**_

_(todo lo que quiero es romper)_

_**my circle of regrets**_

_(Mi círculo de culpas)_

_**circle of regrets**_

_(Círculo de culpas.)_

_(n/a: "Circle", Lacuna Coil)_

_(Rollo de figuras humildes)_

_**(POV The Rain)**_

No... ¡no, eso no! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

_**(POV The Forest)**_

Agh, eso debe doler. Mejor me rindo antes de que la agarre contra mí. Pondré mi cara más linda y me portaré bien.

_(—¿Ves? Te dije que Bosque es una carta muy gentil —dijo Kerberos, satisfecho)_

Sí, muy gentil. No tienes idea de qué tan gentil puedo ser.

_(—Seguramente Lluvia y Bosque son muy buenas amigas —comentó Sakura)_

Sí, las mejores amigas y todo lo que tú quieras.

_(Parloteo intrascendental. Sakura revela sus problemas en el uso del lenguaje... otra vez:_

—_Sa-ku-ra. Ya —deletreó Sakura.)_

¡Pájaros caídos de árboles chuecos, qué iletrada e inculta es esta mocosa.

_(—De esta forma las Cartas Clow te pertenecerán y obedecerán todos tus mandatos)_

_**(POV Windy, Fly, Shadow, Rain, y Forest)**_

¡SÍ, CÓMO NO!

_(—Sí, ya aprendí la lección y no volverá a pasar)_

¡SÍ, CÓMO NO!

_(—Bueno... voy a dormir un poco —anunció Kerberos)_

¡No! ¿Tú? ¿Dormir? ¡Qué raro!


	5. Be happy, be huggies

**Capítulo V: "Este es un pequeño salto para una carta, pero un gran paso para el comercio", **_o _** "Sakura, un panda, y una hermosa tienda".**

_**(POV The Jump)**_

Vaya. Nunca pensé que cuando Clow dijo que las cartas llegaríamos lejos si combinábamos nuestros poderes se refería a esto. A ver. Recuerdo que estábamos todos en casa de Clow, luego Clow colgó los tennis, vinieron unos abogados, el libro fue robado, pateado, regalado, vendido, prestado, usado para equilibrar mesas, rentado, arrojado, roído y vuelto a patear hasta que alguien lo arrumbó en una seudo-biblioteca en un sótano. Después, llegó una niña algo analfabestia, que abrió el sello e invocó a Windy. Después, volé y volé y volé y... llegue aquí, a una especie de bodega... y está oscura... y hace frío. Y... y... y... estoy solo. ¡Tan solo...!

_**Me siento solo**_

_**de la cabeza a los pies.**_

_**Aquí, tumbado,**_

_**el techo se me va a caer**_

_**porque no estoy contigo, **_

_**mi corazíon tiene frío, oh.**_

__

_**Nada funciona,**_

_**ni la luz quiere encender.**_

_**Aquí, a oscuras,**_

_**me la paso imaginándote.**_

_**Pero no estoy contigo,**_

_**mi corazón tiene frío, oh.**_

_(n/a: "Es un desastre", Daniel Habif)_

¡No! ¿Porqué tenía que pasarme esto a mí? No quiero esta soledad. Odio estar solo. ¡No! ¿Cómo se supone que viva si...? ¡No, no y no! No pienso soportarlo. No voy a estar solo para siempre. Mi afelpada persona no fue creada para la absoluta ausencia de cualquier otra unidad biológica y/o mágica susceptible de servir para mi entretenimiento.

Mmmmh... me pregunto que habrá en estas cajas... ¡Oh, maravillosas creaturas! Todos afelpados, como moi. ¿Serán espíritus afines a mí?

_(Jump se acerca a los peluches)_

... ¡No! ¡Traicionado una vez más por mis ilusiones! (n/a: "aléjate de mis ilusiones, vampiro, porque ya no existen más..." Tenía que decirlo.) ¡Lo que aqu´´i hay no son más que insulsas caras felices sin un alma real! ¿Qué será de mí?... Bueno, al menos jugaré con ellos, y paliaré mi soledad en su muda e inmóvil compañía.

Esperen. ¿He dicho inmóvil? ¡Ja! Puedo remediar tal situación. Pues, después de todo, Yo soy una de las más poderosas Cartas Clow.

_(Los peluches empiezan a saltar, pero se detienen cuando entra Maki Matsumoto, quien repara inmediatamente en Jump_

_ --¡Oh! ¡Qué muñeco más feo! No recuerdo haberlo comprado --dice.)_

Mu... mu... ¿MUÑECO FEO? ¿QUIÉN SE CREE QUE ES? Ni que ella fuera Miss Universo. Mírenla, tan paliducha, y además desprovista de un buen frente. Encima, tan depresiva. Sí, se le ve en la cara.

_( --Bueno --sonrió--, tiene un gran encanto._

_Tras lo cual lo colocó en el aparador)_

¡-¡ Encantador... me llamó... encantador. ¡Soy tan malditamente feliz! Ahora que he encontrado alguien que realmente me aprecia, no la abandonaré jamás. Pero... ¿qué tal si alguien me compra? Debo ocultar mi bella figura en un muñeco lo bastante repulsivo como para que nadie lo compre.

¡Oh! Ese panda con cara de Scream me servirá. Nadie querría algo tan antiestético, irreal y aterrador.

_(Dos días después, una niña compró el panda)_

Bah. Que mocosa con tan mal gusto. Y, encima, me pone entre todos sus demás horrorosos peluches. No, no soportaré esto. Yo me voy.

Pero... ¿porqué siento miradas tristes sobre mí? ¡Oh! Los otros peluches... ¿no quieren que los deje? Bueno, era obvio. Nadie podría privarse de mí una vez me ha tenido cerca... lo que me lleva a sentir lástima por esta niña que voy a abandonar. Mmmh... decisiones, decisiones. Si me voy, todos sufrirán. Si me llevo a mis afelpados congéneres, la pobre mocosa sufrirá **más**. Mmmmh... Bien. Mi veredicto es que me voy, y me llevo a estos afelpados seres conmigo, porque nadie merece soportar a esa insufrible chamaca.

_(Jump regresa a la tienda. El suceso se repite varias veces, hasta un día en que la señorita Maki empezó a meter todo en unas cajas)_

¿Eh? ¿Porqué me encierra? ¡NOOO! ¡No otra vez! ¡No quiero volver a estar en un lugar cuadrado, oscuro y apretujado entre otros! ¡NOOO! ¡Clowcito! ¡Me mataron a mi Clowcito!

_(Jump se mantiene en crisis durante todo el viaje, en el que los saltos corren por cuenta de los baches, los reductores de velocidad, y la mala suspensión del camión)_

Ah. Por fin hemos llegado. Esta ciudad me parece algo familiar... ¿será...? Nah, no puede ser. Bueno, he aquí mi amada Maki, que toma con inmenso cariño esta caja, sabedora de que estoy en ella, y... ¡auch! ¡Qué gran torpeza! Bueno, debe ser por la emoción que la embarga. ¡Ay! ¡Ouch! ¡Mi espalda! ¡Waaaaaah! ¡Me aplastan!

_(Dos horas después)_

Aaay... mátenme porque me muero. A-a-ay, como me duele. Ayayayayay, lloraba; ayayayayay, gemía. Ya no puedo más... ¡Oh! Clientes.

_( --Ah, eres tú la niña que pasó en la mañana._

_ --¿No quiere que le ayudemos a poner la tienda en orden?_

_ --Ah, pero no puedo dejar que mis clientes hagan eso._

_ --Es que ya no podemos esperar más para ver esos lindos muñecos, verdad, ¿chicas?)_

¡Vaya con la niña "hablo por los demás"! Es evidente que han tenido que decir que sí por mera cortesía. Su exageración de ánimo las delata. Bah...

_(Unos minutos después)_

Oh, no... esa niña malvada pretende comprarme. ¡Oh, no! ¡Esa niña malvada tiene suficiente dinero para comprarme! ¿Qué será de mí?... mejor no pregunto.

¡Qué poca vergüenza! ¡Exhibirme ante sus locas amigas junto a todos los demás peluches como si ´uéramos vulgares trofeos! No, esto es más de lo que puedo soportar. Yo me voy.

_(Al día siguiente, la que habla por los demás y su pegoste vuelven a la tienda y notan al panda ahí)_

¡Rayos! Esta niña es molesta. Un momento... creo haber escuchado su voz antes... ¡Esa fue la mocosa que liberó las Cartas Clow! Y, además, están perturbando a mi amada Maki.

_(Maki empieza a contar su triste historia._

_ --¿Saben? Yo estaba comprometida. Él era uno de los mejores diseñadores. Pero lamentablemente falleció en un accidente. A él le gustaban mucho los muñecos. Su sueño era crear sus propios diseños para vendierlos en su propia tienda._

_ --Señorita Maki..._

_ --...si cierro el engocio, él se pondrá muy triste, ¿verdad?... Pero... ya no puedo.)_

Bah. Primero me la atormentan y luego se largan. Pagarán por esto.

_(Las mocosas vuelven por la noche)_

Mmmmh... ¿qué tramará esa mocosa alejando a mi Maki? Mmmh... esa otra mocosa ha entrado. Quizás sea una ladroan. Ya sabía yo que esa tipa no podía ser confiable. ¡Hey! ¿No es ese Kerberos? Ya era hora de que diera señales de vida. Venga, Kerberos, encárgate de esa infame mocosa y... ¡Ah! ¡Me atacan! ¡Técnica de escondite número 25! Je, nadie busca abajo de las mesas... ¡Oh, demonios! Debo huir. ¡Adiós, horrendo cuerpo de panda, nunca te quise! Bien, en esta caja no me encontrarán.

_(Sakura y Kerberos se ponen a buscar a The Jump en todos los demás peluches. Al final, Sakura lo saca jalándolo de las orejas)_

¡Qué falta de delicadeza! Ahora sí que estoy molesto. Pagarán. ¡Ataque de los peluches voladores de Papantla!

_(Maki, que viene entrando con Tomoyo, se desmaya. Sakura persigue a Jump hasta el parque Pingüino, y éste ataca con una lluvia de peluches. Sakura lo apresa. Jump da un saltototote y se libera de ella. Finalmente, la acorrala frente al Rey Pingüino. Sakura convoca a The Forest)_

_**(POV The Forest)**_

Jump siempre está causando problemas...

_**(POV The Jump)**_

Esa Forest... siempre causando problemas... ¡Es tan lamebotas! Si se cree que me va a atrapar así de fácil, se equivoca. ¡Libérome! ¡Peluches a mí!

_(Jump se crea un cuerpo gigante de peluches y suelta un grito raro)_

¡Por la gloria de la Reina!... ¿Eh?

_(Jump pierde el equilibrio, se cae, se desmorona su cuerpo gigante y queda casi en estado de K.O.)_

... I see flying plush-dolls...("veo peluches flotantes")

_(Sakura suelta su parloteo de las formas humildes. Kerberos hace un infortunado comentario._

_ --Es ágil, pero carece de inteligencia)_

...ah, cuando deje de ver todo triple, pagarás.


	6. Si pudiera ser tu héroe

**Capítulo VI: "Salvando al mundo" **_o _**"Recuerdos de Sakura y su mamá"**

**_(POV The Illusion) _**

¿Fui un sueño… o una ilusión? Tal vez ambas. Sólo sé que no sé nada. Pienso que pienso, luego pienso que existo. Pero de nadie sirve seguir con éstas cogitaciones (n/a: cogitaciones: meditaciones. ¿Pues qué creían?). todas ellas me hacen recordar a Clow y el nefasto y depravado uso que daba a mi poder.

* * *

FLASHBACK

—Ahora quiero ver… un mapache morado con pico de pato, cuello de jirafa, alas de mosca y patas de rana bailando tap sobre 344 cáscaras de plátano enaceitadas.

Illusion concedió el deseo. El engendro que Clow pidió ver, obviamente, resbaló y cayó. Clow rió. Kerberos rió. Yue bostezó.

* * *

Y después, ese vuelo tan extraño . y ahora… ahora estoy aquí, queriendo convertir los campos en ciudad, juntando el cielo con el mar (1). ¡Sólo quiero hacer _realmente _feliz a alguien!. ¿Es eso malo? Clow y Kerberos eran demasiado simples, reían si veían a una mosca volar. En cambio, mi señor Yue… cuenca lo vi tan siquiera sonreír… ¡No! Basta. En nombre de mi señor Yue, yo, The Illusion, juro solemnemente que acabaré con la infelicidad en este mundo. Y empezaré… ¡haciendo que reparen esa cerca! Es que no es posible. Alguien podría caerse. Y da a un gigantesco barranco debo hacer algo, pero¿qué?

_**Si pudiera ser tu héroe…**_

_**Si pudiera ser tu dios…**_

_**Que salvarte a ti mil veces**_

_**Puede ser mi salvación.**_

_("Héroe", Enrique Iglesias)_

… tal vez… tal vez si alguien cae, un niño. Sí, si un niño cae, pondrán una cerca. Sí, eso harán. Así son los humanos. Descalabrado el niño quieren cercar el barranco. ¡Ah, ahí viene alguien! Es una niña, perfecto. Dime tu nombre, y te haré reina en un jardín de rosas (2)… a menos que desees otra cosa. ¡Anda, Naoko, dime el anhelo de tu corazón! Soy el dueño del viento y el mar, hoy la luna y mañana el sol… ¡Oh! No pudo creer que sea eso. Buen, entonces, es tiempo de ser fantasma, tiempo de maldecir (3)… ha huido, pero no cayó por el barranco. Bien, será la próxima vez.

Como un genio atrapado espero (4)… pero yo sé que nada pasará. Nadie ha venido desde que la niña de nombre Naoko… ¡un momento! Siento… cinco presencias. Forzosamente, una tendrá que caer esta vez.

¡Venga! Que sus mentes me interpreten. Yo sólo soy lo que creo que tú quieres que sea (5). Así que… ¿qué será?

Sakura quiere ver a su madre, sea. Chiharu quiere ver a un elfo entre la niebla, sea. Naoko sigue con su trauma del fantasma del cíclope del ojo loco, sea. La tal Rika quiere ver un vampiro, sea. Y Tomoyo… ¿un panecillo?... bueno… sea. Esa Sakura es una cobarde. Huir así de su propia madre. Negra tendrá la conciencia. ¡En fin! Hoy tampoco ha sido el día en que repararán la cerca.

(M_ás tarde)_

… oh, Chiharu ha vuelto con otras amigas. Bien… ¡sí! Una ha sido lastimada. Ahora sí, algo harán con esta reja.

_(Más tarde aún)_

…Ahora, Sakura y Tomoyo han vuelto. Vaya disfraz ridículo…. ¡Ése es Kerberos! No… no puede ser… ¿Sakura es la Card Captor, la que rompió el sello y nos mandó a volar? Bueno… entonces también será quien tenga que ser sacrificada para que reparen esta cerca.

… duda de que yo sea su madre. Bueno, no lo soy, pero ven… Venga para acá, chamaca chamuca… sí… ya la he convencido. Oh, no. Ahí viene Kerberos. ¿Eh? Hay un campo de fuerza… ¿qué será?... bueno, no importa. Un paso más y… ¡niña al barranco! Un momento… alguien viene… es… ¡sí, es mi señor Yue! Pero… está en su forma adoptada, y sigue demasiado débil para transformarse, aunque Windy y Watery ya están con esa mocosa que… demonios, su verdadera madre está alentando u caída y… ¡mi señor Yue la ha atrapado! Ah, es tan noble.

… pero ahora no repararán esta tres veces maldita cerca.

_(Al día siguiente)_

¿Otra vez esa niña? Bueno, esta vez sí te caerás… rayos, está gritando mucha, y encima, puras cursilerías. "¿Te sientes sola, mamá?", "¿Quieres que me quede contigo para siempre?". Pfff. Tonterías. Sólo cae y hazme feliz…

_(Sakura cae, pero recapacita y llama a Fly para regresar. Acto seguido ordena a Illusion revelar su identidad)_

¡Demonios! Me ha descubierto.

_(Rollo de las formas humildes)_

…pero… no han reparado la cerca…

* * *

(1)"Sigo aquí", Shakira 

(2)"Jardín de rosas", Duncan dhu

(3)"Tiempo de ser fantasma", Silvio Rodríguez

(4)"Genio atrapado", Christina Aguilera.

(5)"Ja-ja", La Lupita


	7. Un segundo de paz

**Capítulo VII: "¡Maldita migraña!" **_o _**"El primer desafío de Sakura como ladrón"**_, según se vea._

_**(POV The Silent)**_

… Odio mi maldita vida. Finalmente, estaba todo en silencio, salvo por los ocasionales ronquidos de Kerberos y¿qué pasa? Alguna niña imbécil rompe el sello, imbécilmente activa la magia de Windy e imbécilmente las leyes de la Física nos hacen volar y dispersarnos aleatoriamente.

Afortunadamente, me encontré con este hermoso y pacífico lugar, con gente de excelente gusto y mejores modales que viene a admirar mi belleza. Bueno, tuve que tapar a esa horrenda niña que habían pintado, pero todo sea por amor al arte.

¡Ah, de recordar las penalidades que tuve que pasar para llegar aquí! Primero caí en casa de un tipo que le gustaba un ruidero llamado _heavy metal_ y además tenía una banda. Con un gran golpe de sonido, salí disparada hasta un estadio de fútbol. Una pelota que pasó por encima del arco (n/a: seguramente, un penal tirado por un jugador mexicano) me llevó hasta un jardín de niños. Gracias al cielo, los llevaron a una excursión al museo y pude, por fin, encontrarme a gusto.

Excepto, claro, por ese molesto niño que viene en las noches y trata de arrancarme de mi cómoda posición. ¡Es tan escandaloso! Por cierto, me pregunto si es pariente de la niña fea que estoy tapando. El parecido es asombroso.

Y hablando del Rey de Roma, el burro que se asoma. Ahí viene otra vez. Rayos. Lo bueno es que el guardia también viene para acá. Je. Corre, mocoso, corre. Ah, ahora sí podré dormir en paz.

_**Quiero saborear solo un segundo esta paz  
Sin las guerras que tampoco quieres tú,  
Sin disparos de imágenes y todos los regueros  
De tinta venenosa alrededor. **_

Un momento así ya no sé si ya volverá.  
Un momento así, yo quisiera fuese siempre la normalidad

(n/a: Eros Ramazotti, "Un segundo de paz")

· / · / ·

_(¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!)_

¿Quién se atreve a despertarme con un grito? Alguien imbécil y sin modales, seguramente.

Oh, y hablando de imbéciles sin modales. Ahí esta otra vez el escuincle aquél. ¡Ah, este niño ha convertido mi vida en un cliché!

Oh, mi héroe. ¡Ese guardia es genial! Siempre me salva. Pero… con tantos gritos, siento que se me parte la cabeza. Agh… ¡cállate, cállate, CÁLLATE!

_(The Silent activa su magia. El sonido se va por unos segundos, lo suficiente como para que una niña metiche se le quedara viendo fijamente con extrañeza a The Silent)_

· / · / ·

Mmmh… no puedo dormir. Tengo un mal presentimiento. Como si… ah, la voz de Kerberos. Sólo puede estar aquí por una razón, y esa razón soy yo. Y… ¿a quién tratará de asustar? Porque vaya que lo logró. Con esos gritos, despertarían a los muertos.

… se está tardando. Ya debería estar aquí. Ah, ahí viene… con el niño malvado, una niña rara con una cosa extraña y otra niña vestida como ladronzucha de quinta con el báculo que creó Clow en un momento de ocio y de excesivo mal gusto. Siempre pensé que, más que báculo, eso era un bastón para jugar críquet. Como sea… ¡Ah! Ese niño me está toqueteando impúdica y alevosamente!... ¡AAAAAAH! Ti… ti… ¡TIENE UN CUCHILLO!

Uff… la niña rara con la cosa extraña lo está distrayendo… para que la presunta Card Captor se acerque a mí con perversas intenciones. Pero no logrará nada. Con esa fútil discusión, me dan poder sobre ellos… u-uU y una inmensa jaqueca. Largo…

_(The Silent los saca de la habitación)_

Ah, ahí vienen otra vez. Aah, al pequeño imbécil se le cayó su cuchillito. Para mi mala suerte, nopuedo usar eso contra ellos.

_(--No fue un ruido muy fuerte._

_--¿Crees que nos envíe afuera?)_

… pero eso sí. Gracias, buen viaje, no vuelvan.

_(Afuera.)_

… pero es que hay que ser terco… ¡Maldición! Se me pasó el ruido del baúl. ¡Maldición! Están usando letreros previamente escritos. ¡Maldición! Los sonidos cortos no me sirven…

_(Kerberos estornuda. Sakura finge que fue ella. El niño feo y la niña rara chistan.)_

Oh, sí. Chist.

_(Para afuera, otra vez.)_

Ya, por favor… ríndanse. ¡Ah, mi héroe! Ese sí es un guardián hecho y derecho, no como _otros_… ah, si sólo fuera un poco más callado… pero bueno, no es su culpa. Es de este niño, que no cierra su boquecita santa.

… sospechoso. ¿Porqué las niñas raras no vinieron? Oh, en fin. Mientras pueda dormir…

¡Ah! Esta presencia… es de alguien que no puedo oír. Y el único ser que no puedo oír es…

_**(Desde otra perspectiva…)**_

-- n0n ¡sorpresa! --saludó The Shadow.

-- ¬¬ oh, sí. Es Shadow. ¡Maldición! No podré silenciar tu conjuro. U-U En fin.

-- n-n jijiji, te atrapé, doña amargada --The Silent se ve presa en su forma de carta, The Shadow la toma y se la entrega a Sakura--. n0n ¡Toma, niña rara que nos está capturando!

_**(POV The Silent)**_

… traición… bueno, tendré que resignarme.

… mmmmh. Pero… había otra presencia… de la que nunca pude ver su dueño, y.. tenía un vago, vago, _vaguísimo _parecido a la de Clow. Oh, bueno. ¿A alguien le importa? Porque a mí, no.


	8. ¡Rayos!

**Capítulo VIII: "¡Rayos!"** _o _**"El rival de Sakura"**_, según se vea._

_**(Desde otra perspectiva…)**_

Una mañana… una mañana linda (1). Preciosa. Daba gusto despertarse… de no ser porque Windy, Shadow, Watery, Silent, Fly, Jump, Forest, Rain e Illusion despertaron con el "musical" y "armonioso" sonido de Sakura gritando.

--¿Y ahora qué le pasa a esa niña? --preguntó Forest, bostezando.

--Parece que tuvo una pesadilla --comentó Illusion.

-- ¬¬U ¿Y tiene que despertar a todo Japón? --quejóse Windy.

--Eso parece.

--Y también parece que vamos a ir a la escuela.

-- n-n ¡Qué bien! --se alegró Shadow, aunque Fly, Windy, Watery, y Jump les parecía mortalmente aburrido. Cabe decir que a Forest y Rain les daba igual y para Silent era una tortura, con tanto niño gritando, corriendo y respirando.

Ese día llegó un nuevo alumno a la clase de Sakura. Las cartas lo tomaron con entusiasmo.

--¿Oyeron eso? --preguntó Jump.

--¿Qué? --preguntó, a su vez, Watery, saliendo de su siesta.

--Ese niño se apellida Li, como la mamá de Clow.

--Hay cientos de "Lis" en el mundo. Cállate y déjanos dormir.

--Pero es que…

--Yo te comprendo --dijo Fly. Su presencia se parece un poco a la de Clow.

--¿Un poco? Yo diría que casi nada --retrucó Shadow.

--Y sabe de nuestra existencia --informó Illusion--. Lleva diez minutos pensando "ella tiene las Cartas Clow, ella tiene las Cartas Clow…"

el tiempo pasa y llega la hora del descanso. El pariente lejanísimo de Clow se lleva a Saura a un lugar apartado, haciendo que las cartas sean víctimas de unos MUY malos pensamientos.

Pero, contrariamente a lo que se imaginaban, el niño aquel sacó algo parecido a un tablero de "Obstáculos"®, mezclado con ajedrez, damas chinas y Ouija y empezó a murmurar algo, aparentemente rezando. Entonces, n rayo de luz señaló a Sakura. Después de una cháchara intrascendental, las cartas escucharon algo que realmente era importante.

_--¿Kerberos, la bestia que protege el sello? --preguntó Li._

--Lo de bestia sí, lo de proteger… --comentó Shadow.

--No sé, siempre he pensado que Yue es el más bestia --dijo Watery.

--Clow, Yue y Kerberos son bestias. Los tres --zanjó Forest el asunto.

_--¿Desde cuándo estás recolectando las cartas?_

_--eeh… desde Abril… de este año._

_--… ¿llevas dos meses y no las has reunido todas?_

_-- TT-TT ¿Sí, es que es muy duro!_

--Ja. Ahora resulta que **_para ella_** es duro --soltó Jump sardónicamente. Las demás cartas se mostraron de acuerdo.

Entonces, el horror. Sakura, imbécilmente, llevó la mano al bolsillo donde estaban las cartas, y ella y Li comenzaron a forcejear.

--Idiota --dijeron todas las cartas a coro.

Para su fortuna, llegó Toya y salvó el día. Después llegó Yuki.

--¿_Ése_ es la forma adoptada de Yue? --preguntó Illusion, sin creerlo.

--Sip, es él --corroboró Rain--. Pero tú ya lo conocías¿no?

--Pues… lo había visto, pero no me pareció tan estúpido.

--Para estúpidos el pariente de Clow --intervino Fly--. Miren que ha dejado la huella de su faz en el huerto.

-- ¬¬U ¿Siempre tienes que hablar tan raro? --le preguntó Forest.

-- o.o Tu extrañeza hame dejado perplejo. Desconozco la frase que pudiera responder a tu cuestionamiento.

--u-uU Tomaré eso como un sí.

Lejos de ahí, otra Carta Clow, usando sus poderes eléctricos, había visto una película llamada "Lightning: Fire from the sky"©

_**(POV The Thunder)**_

Vaya cosa… ¡fue genial! Todo, menos el final. Mira que deshacerse de la tormenta nada más porque querían ver el cielo… que ridículos. Mmmmh… me pregunto si servirá. Según entendí, la tormenta se alimentaba a sí misma de Energía, y crecía más y más… bueno, intentémoslo.

_(Thunder se eleva, convoca una gran nube de tormenta y empieza a girar en sentido inverso a las manecillas del reloj. Lento al principio, su velocidad aumentó, y la inercia hacía que cada vez gastara menos energía en desplazarse, y sus rayos atraían más electrones sueltos en el aire, incrementando la energía total te la tormenta) _(n/a: no me pregunten. No entendí la película, y estoy MUY lejos de comprender algo de electrodinámica. Por algo reprobé ese examen)

¡Genial¡Funciona¡MUAJAJAJAJAJA!

_(Thunder enciende los faroles uno a uno con su energía sobrante, rodeando a la resbaladilla conocida como "El Rey Pingüino", bajo la cual dos niñas se habían escondido)_

Mmmmh… esperen… ese tipo de ahí… se ve que es electricista, y además… ¡es él¡Sí, es el protagonista de Lightning! Seguro intenta acabar conmigo, como con aquella tormenta. Pero yo no me voy a dejar.

_**Ni con mil palabras me convencerás,**_

_**Tengo lo que quiero, tengo dignidad,**_

_**Yo no quiero estar entre tu colección.**_

_**De mí no te vas a burlar.**_

(Toñita, "De mí no te vas a burlar")

_(Thunder ataca al sujeto, que sale huyendo)_

¡Por Jove! Con eso, perdí el poder acumulado… maldición… ahora tendré que volver a juntarlo.

_**(En el cuarto de Sakura; y desde otra perspectiva…)**_

Windy bostezó.

--Ya terminó Kerberos de alabar a Clow?

--Eso parece --dijo The Shadow.

--Lo bueno es que Sakura ya dejó de pensar en darnos a ese niño --se alegró Watery.

--Qué insultante --resopló Jump--. Hablar de "entregarnos" como si fuéramos moneda que se entrega, que se le entrega a cualquiera, como cheque al portador. (2)

_--El mago Clow debió ser una persona increíble¿no crees? --comentó Sakura._

--¿Increíble?

--Inconcebible.

--Aberrante.

--Aberrado.

--Anormal.

--Enfermo.

--Demente.

--Sicópata.

--… simplemente, Clow.

_--Sí, aunque él tenía sus propios problemas --repuso Kerberos, con una expresión extrañamente cómica._

--¿Problemas?

--Desastres.

--Clow es igual a desastre.

--Clow más problemas es igual a vida normal.

--Pero Clow es diferente de la normalidad.

--Por lo tanto, Clow es anormal.

--Clow más problemas anormales es igual al Armaggedon.

--"Shhh" es igual a cierren la boca --espetó Silent.

Para entonces, Thunder ya había cubierto todo el cielo de la ciudad.

_**(POV The Thunder)**_

n0n Dame, dame, dame, dame todo el power para que te demos en la madre, gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme todo el poder! (3) ¿Quién es el rey del mundo¿Quién es el seño de la electricidad? Pues The Thunder, _of course_.

… ¿y quién es esa irresoluta disfrazada de gato que pretende oponerse a mí¡Ja! Sí _ésa_ es la Card Captor, cubrir todo el cielo de la Tierra será pan comido, como quitarle un dulce a un bebé.

_**So you thing you're gonna hit me**_

(Así que crees que me vas a golpear)

_**But now I'm gonna hit you bad.**_

(Pero te lo voy a regresar tres veces peor)

_**So you think you're gonna hit me**_

(Así que crees que me vas a golpear)

_**Hit me.**_

("Hit me", Molotov)

_(Sakura esquiva con problemas los ataques de The Thunder. Saltando por los tejados, llega hasta el mismo lugar en el que está Li. Tras un parloteo intrascendental…)_

… ¡Ése insubordinado rufián hereje sacrílego¿Cómo se atreve a atacarme a mí, el amo del Universo? Aaah, pagará.

_(Thunder, tras sufrir un rato, adopta su verdadera forma)_

Tan sólo quiero que tu alma no vuelva a ver la luz del sol, y que llores sangre y miedo, y que pagues, corazón (4)… ah, esa inútil trata de usar a Windy contra mí. Mmmmh… pero ese mocoso es un grosero, así que mejor lo tiro del techo a él primero. Veo que Kerberos está molesto… sip, en definitiva, atacaré a ese bastardo.

_(Thunder se acerca a Li, Sakura y Kerberos. Li vuelve a usar su espada contra Thunder. Acto seguido, Sakura llama a Shadow)_

_**(Desde otra perspectiva…)**_

--Me parece que vi a un lindo gatito… n0n ¡Es cierto, es cierto, vi un lindo gatito! --exclamó Shadow alegremente, y corrió a "abrazar" a Thunder.

--No… no… ¡NO¡Detente¡Tu manto es indigno de rodear al Rey del Mundo!

-- o.oU Pero no estoy rodeando al rey del mundo, te estoy abrazando a ti.

Y cuando Sakura salió con lo de la forma humilde, Thunder ya no supo más.

_**Puedes volar, ser libre,**_

_**Invencible, puedes ser tú.**_

_**Sueles odiar tus miedos,**_

_**Tus sueños… siempre tú.**_

_**Y vuelves otra vez a inventar…**_

_**Quieres sentirte bien y verte bien, bien…**_

_**No es más que una actuación**_

_**el pedir perdón.**_

_**No te hace falta sonreír**_

_**sólo acaba con esta actitud.**_

(Líbido, "Invencible")

(1) "Una mañana", Café Tacvba

(2) "Cheque en blanco", Paquita la del barrio.

(3) "Todo el poder", Molotov.

(4) "Hasta que tu muerte nos separe", Mägo de Oz.


	9. Con el cuerpo cortado

_Gracias a Li Daisuke por hacerme notar mi tremendo error de haberme saltado este capítulo. Nada más por eso, va dedicado a su persona._

**Capítulo IX: "Cortando el viento"**_¸o _**"Sakura y el broche misterioso"**_, según se vea._

_**(POV The Sword)**_

Vuela, vuela… no te hace falta equipaje (1)… aunque sería entretenido tener algo con que matar el tiempo. Llevo **semanas** volando. Aterrizar no me caería mal. Pero mi diseño aerodinámico y ligero peso no ayudan en el propósito… ¡Ah, ya sé! Shield dice que duermo como roca. Así que… buenas noches.

**_Good night, sleep tight  
_**(Buenas noches, que descanses)**_  
No more tears.  
_**(No llores más)

**_In the morning I'll be here  
_**(En la mañana estaré aquí)

_**And when we say "good-night"**_  
(Y cuando digamos "Buenas noches",)  
**_Close your eyes  
_**(Cierra los ojos;)  
**_Because we said good-night, and not goodbye.  
_**(porque dijimos "buenas noches" y no adiós)

_**We said good night, and not goodbye.  
**_

(Evanescence, "Goodnight")

_(The Sword cae en una caja llena de broches. Pero, como duerme como piedra, no le importa. Despierta rato después)_

Ajuuuum… qué bien dormí. Parece que ya es de noche… no… esperen… el aire huele a encerrado… no puedo moverme… estoy demasiado apretada. Lo que significa que… ¡AAAAAAAAAAH! .¡ESTOY ENCERRADA! .¡ALGUIEN SÁQUEME DE AQUÍ!

_(Sword, que esa evidentemente claustrofóbica, sigue gritando hasta el cansancio)_

_**Sácame de aquí… no me dejes solo…  
O todo el mundo está loco o yo estoy sordo…**_

(Enrique Bunbury, "Sácame de aquí")

Grandes… espacios… abiertos. Grandes… espacios… abiertos. Grandes, enormes espacios abiertos… ¡GAAAAAH! .¡EL ESTÚPIDO MANTRA NO SIRVE! .¡KERBEROS, VEN A SALVARME DE UNA BUENA VEZ!

_**No volverás a ver la mirada triste  
Del chico que observaba el infinito.  
Llamando a la estación:  
Perdemos combustible,  
Y la tripulación se quiere despedir desde aquí.**_

_**Dejo esta grabación  
A falta de algo mejor…  
La soledad es un lugar tan vacío sin ti.**_

(Enrique Bunbury, "Lady Blue")

_(La caja se abre. Una dama toma a Sword y unos broches y con parsimonia los coloca sobre un cojincillo, que pone sobre un aparador. Para éstas, Sword se había desmayado. Despertó días después, cuando una chica llamada Rika se la prendió en la ropa, "como si fuera una baratija cualquiera", palabras textuales)_

O.O ¡Ah…! .¡Soy libre! ¬.¬ Esa niña… ¡Sí, ésa es la niña que me mandó a volar! .¡Quiero su cabeza!

_(Sword usa a Rika para atacar a Sakura)_

Te voy a rebanar, te voy a destaza-ar, te voy a hacer picadillo y te voy a matar… ¡Agh! .¡Quédate quita para que pueda atacarte! Un momento… ¡ésa es la llave del diario de Clow! Claro que luego le hizo un agujero a las hojas y nos colocó allí… pero no sabía que la llave se convirtiera en… una especie de… palo de hockey rosa. Bueno, como sea. La voy a hacer brocheta.

_(Llega Li y amenaza con enfrentarse a Rika)_

Perfecto. Estoy de humor para una buena pelea. Aunque, en lo personal, me opongo a la violencia irracional. _(Ataca a Sakura y Li)_. X) ¡Eso fue por…! Por… ejem… por… UoU ¡Bueno, porque sí!

_(Sakura invoca a The Illusion)_

… ¡esta pequeña niña depravada tiene complejo de Lolita!

_(Sakura aprovecha la distracción y sella a Sword)_

Bah… bueno, ya que.

_(Kerberos muerde a Li por criticar a Sakura)_

n0n ¡Sí, jefe, dale duro!

_(Llega Yukito)_

¬.¬U ¿_Ésa _es la forma adoptada de Yue? Y yo que pensaba que la de Kerberos era bastante ridícula. De pensar las cosas que hacía Clow, no sé si reír o llorar.

* * *

(1) Magneto, "Vuela, vuela" 


	10. Don't say you love me

**FE DE ERRATAS: **En el cap anterior, casi al final, se lee: "_Sakura aprovecha la distracción y ella a Sword". _Debería leerse: "_Sakura aprovecha la distracción y **sella** a Sword"._

**Capítulo X: "La vida en rosa" **_o _**"Sakura y un evento deportivo lleno de flores"**_, según se vea._

_**(POV The Flower)**_

n0n WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII¡Puedo volar!

_**Ven a volar,  
Vamos a volar,  
La aventura ha comenzado,  
¡no se sabe qué va a pasar!**_

(Menudo, "Ven a Volar")

n0n Shalalalala… ¡Oh¿Qué es eso que veo ahí? n0n WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII¡Fiesta! WIIIIIIIIIIIIIII¡Tabla de porristas! n0n Esquim bom bori bori bori hey, esquim bom bori bori bori hey!

_(Desde hace rato, The Flower ha empezado a dar vueltas y a soltar flores a más y mejor)_

¡Oh! Una carrera de obstáculos… XD ese niño se cayó… XD ese otro niño menso atropelló a la gente con la pelota… y o.o.. ese niño… ese niño… XD ¡ese niño se cayó solito¡Ay, qué menso! Mmmmh… ¿tendrán ya suficientes flores?... no, creo que no. Así que…

_(Flower sigue con su tortuosa labor. Bastante entretenida estaba cuando llegó Sakura_

—_¡Eres una Carta Clow! —exclamó la Card Captor)_

n0n ¡Cállese y a bailar!

_(Flower se puso a bailotear con la recién llegada hasta que Sakura, súbitamente, mostró un bastón extraño)_

ô-ò ¿Y esto qué anuncia?

_(—Regresa a la blablabla humilde que blablabla)_

Oh, bueno. Ya me había cansado, de todas formas UoU.

_(Sakura y compañía parlotean algo intrascendental vía telefónica:_

—_Puede dar una gran variedad de flores —informó Kerberos._

—_¡.¿Sólo puede hacer eso?.! —exclamó Sakura.)_

UoU es más de lo que tú puedes hacer.

— — — — —

El Dr. Floyd tomó un descanso en la lectura. Levantó la vista de sus notas hacia Sakura, Yue y Kerberos. Mientras que Sakura y el guardián solar parecían impactados por lo que llevaban oído hasta el momento, el individuo con apariencia de ángel parecía mortalmente aburrido, casi diciendo: "Se los dije".

—Les repito que estos testimonios fueron obtenidos casi en su totalidad mediante hipnosis. No tengo idea de si esto fue lo que en realidad pasó, pero así lo percibieron las cartas. En trance hipnótico, el sujeto no puede mentir.

—¿Quiere decir que eso es lo que piensan de mí? —preguntó Sakura, con el corazón en la garganta.

—No. Pero fue lo que pensaron en el momento. Sin embargo, superar la primera impresión ha sido más fácil para unas que para otras. Precisamente son muchas de las que vienen las que tienen traumas más profundos. ¿Proseguimos?

Sakura, haciendo acopio de valor, asintió.


	11. How could this happen to me?

**Capítulo XI: _"_Violación"**_, o _**"Sakura visita la mansión de Tomoyo"**_, según se vea._

_**(POV The Shield)**_

_**I don't wanna hurt you**  
(No quiero herirte)  
**You don't want to hurt me**  
(Y tú no quieres herirme)  
**I can't stand you**  
(No puedo soportarte)  
**And you can't stand me**  
(Y tú no puedes soportarme)_

("I won't be there", Simple Plan)

Aaah… paz y tranquilidad al fin. No es que me haya gustado salir **_volando _**del libro, pero… pero todo lo demás no ha estado tan mal. Y, aún así, me siento… inútil.

Yo siento que no son tan inútiles las noches que te di (1)… y también siento que alguien necesita de mí. Sé que hay algo en esta ciudad que debo proteger, y juro que lo encontraré. ¡Caballeros del Plan G, al ataque! (2)

Pero… ¿qué es eso que escucho¿Voces que hablan de un tesoro muy preciado? Oh, sí. ¿Que está en ese cofre? Bein. Hete aqué que tomo y coloco bajo mi custodia y protección los haberes habidos y por haber adentro de los interiores deste cofre receptáculo de madera. Así lo digo y lo sostengo, y antes mil rayos caerán sobre la misma roca bajo el mar que yo abandonaré mi sacra tarea. Sea.

_(Pasan los días. Al respecto, Shield ensalza su labor como guardián, "totalmente contraria a la negligencia de Kerberos", palabras textuales)_

¿Qué?... ¿qué demonios es ese artefacto del mal? No… no… ¡NO ME ACERQUEN ESO¡AAH¿QUÉ PRETENDES CON…¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO¡NO METAS **_ESO _AHÍ**!... ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

_**Si no tienes cuidado te muerden las piernas  
bebes un poco,  
te haces el loco,  
ves a una niña disimular…**_

Has sido tú, que crees que no te he visto,  
Has sido tú… chica cocodrilo.

("El ataque de las chicas cocodrilo", Hombres G)

_(Fue nefasto para Shield el día en que una niña extraña intentó abrir el cofrecillo con la llave de antedicho receptáculo. Ante la resistencia de Shield --consistente en alejar de sí la llave--, lo intentó una y otra vez, con efecto traumatizante en The Shield)_

TT.TT Ya no puedo más… _Everynight is the worst night ever… _(3) aaah… pero voy a vengarme de esa marica… voy a llenarle el cuello de polvos pica-pica… (4) o, tal vez, nunca más las dejaré ver el contenido de este cofre. Al fin y al cabo, está más seguro conmigo que con ella y sus perversas intenciones.

_(Siguen pasando los días y, para consuelo de Shield, ya no se atenta contra su integridad. Hasta un día en que fue despertada por un grito desgarrador e ininteligible, como el berrinche de un niño mimado)_

Es una vergüenza quedarme dormido mientras vigilo… ¿eh? Hablando de malos vigías… ¿Pues no es ese Kerberos, el mal-llamado guardián del sello¿Y qué veo¿Llorando por un pastel? Típico. Ah, tal oprobio y tal afrenta.

_(Kerberos, ingiriendo el pastel por el que ha llorado, comenta al descuido sus sospechas de la presencia de una Carta Clow en esa habitación)_

Mmmh. Es extraño. ¿Porqué estas infantas no se perturban por la presencia de Kerberos, ni por la mención del nombre de Clow¿Será que saben de nos, las Cartas? No, no puede ser. Se ven demasiado estúpidas como para… ¡HEY¡ALEJEN ESE INSTRUMENTO DE MÍ¡NO¡**_OTRA VEZ _**NOOOOOO!

_(Tras un fallido intento de usar la llave del cofre, Sakura muestra el báculo que sella las cartas. The Shield prosigue con su interrumpida divagación)_

… claro que Clow también era demasiado estúpido. Cada vez que veo ese… intento de báculo… me veo corroborado en mi afirmación. No sólo es feo, sino que además parece algo… propio de un sodomita. Pero, como sea, eso no me afecta. Ese báculo no puede…

_(Sakura da unos golpecitos con el báculo a Shield)_

U¬.¬# pero **sí** puede hacer eso.

_(Sakura invoca a The Sword)_

_**No te voy a rogar que te quedes,  
No te vas a enterar cuánto dueles,  
Esta vez yo no voy a pasar al infierno por ti…**_

("Para morir de amor", Estrella)

¡No¡Todo menos eso!... ejem… ¡Todo menos eso y _lo otro_¡NoooooooOOOOooOoOoOOO!

_(Sakura corta la barrera de Shield con un golpe de Sword y Shield asume su forma original. Formas humildes y blablabla. The Shield es sellado)

* * *

_

(1) "Mi historia entre tus dedos", Gianluca Grignani  
(2) "Infalsificable", Caballeros del Plan G  
(3) "I'm just a kid", Simple Plan: "_Cada noche es la peor de mi vida_"  
(4) "Devuélveme a mi chica", Hombres G

Ya sé que estuvo muy corto. Demándenme.


	12. ¿Te acordás qué tiempos aquéllos?

Sí, ya sé que me tardé harto demasiadamente. No mentiré diciendo que mi compu se descompuso, porque cuando se me descomponga de verdad no me creerán. ¡-¡ pero es que estaba bloqueada! Pero una vez que ha pasado ese infausto bloqueo de mis (escasas) facultades mentales, trataré de volver a la cordura y actualizar más seguido. Por cierto, feliz año nuevo. Esto aplica en todo el mundo, menos en China, cuyo año comienza después.

**Capítulo XII: "Hackeando Matrix"**_, o _**"El interminable día de Sakura"**_, según se vea._

_**(POV The Time)**_

… ya me cansé. Estoy harto, completamente harto. Ningún reloj encuentro que me complazca. Fui al reloj atómico, y me quedé calvo. Afortunadamente, mi barba volvió a crecer. Claro que… no sé, siento como si un tercer brazo me saliera de la espalda. Y luego, el Big Ben. Apenas fui y se detuvo. Intenté, desesperado, conseguir fusionarme con un reloj de estación de metro, pero estaba tan des-sincronizado que me mareé.

**_Quiero saber qué me pasa,  
Te pregunto ¿qué me pasa?   
Y no sabes qué contestarme,  
Porque claro, de seguro te mareé  
Con mis idas y vueltas;  
Te cansé con mi cámara lenta;  
Y aunque trato nunca puedo  
Apurar mi decisión._**

(Miranda, "Don")

Y llorando —y había jurado que nunca iba a llorar—, escuchando cada palabra que no quiero escuchar, desgarrándome, suplicándote, intentando… (Hombres G, "Temblando") pero, .¿qué estoy diciendo? He de haber quedado más afectado de lo que creí. Es que mis pobres y ancianos huesos ya no están para estos trotes. En mis tiempos, cuando los relojes eran de arena, había muy poca complicación. Y menos complicación había cuando era de sol. No que ahora con sus tontadas de "relojes atómicos"… no, si por eso estamos como estamos.

Así que, .¿qué puede un débil y achacoso anciano hacer en estos tiempos modernos? Nada que no sea asentarse en una pequeña ciudad inocente, como nuestro viejo Tomoeda, donde vivíamos con Clow cuando fastidiábase de tomar el té a las cinco. ¿Y con qué me encuentro? Con que de pequeña ciudad inocente ya nada más le queda el ciudad, porque dondequiera que veas hay chiquillos insubordinados que no respetan a sus mayores. No, si por eso digo que no hay moral.

Voy al reloj más grande que puedo encontrar, cuyas campanas resuenan por toda la ciudad. Está en una torre elevada, dominando las alturas con el férreo avanzar de sus manecillas. Es perfecto. Lo sé desde que vi a un tipo ajustar la hora de un reloj que llevaba atado a la muñeca con una cinta de cuero —vaya inventos— a la que anunciaba El Reloj. Y me fusiono con él.

Tardo menos en arrepentirme que en asentarme plácidamente en él. Y es que, oh, inútil de mí, no noté que es el reloj de una escuela primaria.

Entiéndase bien, me agradan los niños; yo mismo fui uno de ellos, aunque nadie me lo crea. Pero me gusta que estén calladitos, sentaditos y sonriendo sin parecer insolentes, como era yo en mis tiempos.

Lo peor es que me toca escuchar una especie de disertación extraña, algo errónea y totalmente aburrida sobre las pirámides de Egipto. Exasperado, adelanto el reloj para hacer callar al infortunado orador diez minutos antes.

Luego me entero de que el tal sujeto es padre. Más específicamente, el padre de la niña a la que identifico como la niña que rompió el sello. Como noto, muy acertadamente, que la niña está adquiriendo el desagradable hábito de amar demasiado el descanso y demasiado poco el tiempo que se le ha sido otorgado para cultivarse —cosa innecesaria, porque bastaría con que supiera cocinar y lavar—, vuelvo a adelantar el tiempo para que el descanso termine.

—· / —·— / ·—

… esta noche es muy silenciosa. Demasiado. Así pues, hago sonar las campanas del reloj. Sé que es de noche y que todo el mundo debería estar durmiendo, pero no me importa. Me deleita el retumbar de estos conos de metal. Aunque, no sé porqué, presiento que soy el único que puede escuchar sus melodiosos acordes. ¡En fin! Ellos se lo pierden.

—· / —·— / ·—

**_Light —massive pain._**  
_(Luz: dolor masivo)_  
**_Glide —passive tension._**  
_(Brillo: tensión pasiva)_

(Lacuna Coil, "The Prophet Said")

Ah, es el último día de exámenes. Todavía recuerdo claramente, como si hubiera sido ayer, la fobia y la tensión que provocaban en todos. Pero, claro, yo siempre salía airoso de tales cuestiones. Porque nadie es más sabio que The Time; desde luego.

… ¡pero que mal tocan estos niños la flauta! Puros acordes desafinados, y en una melodía tan sencilla que cualquiera podría tocarla con las manos atadas a la espalda. Dan vergüenza. Nada más por eso, y por el espectacular golazo que metió aquel descendiente de Clow, digno más de Captain Tsubasa que de esta serie, haré que este día se repita.

—· / —·— / ·—

_**And you take me over, over again.  
And you take me over, over again.**  
(Y te posesionas de mí una y otra vez…)_

(Lacuna Coil, "Entwined")

_(El día, como es de esperarse, se repite, con una única diferencia)_

¡Ah! .¡Me han detectado! Esto no puede ser. En mi fútil deseo de diversión, he causado que esa insolente y nefasta criatura aprenda a detectar la presencia de nos, las Cartas Clow. Quizá he de arrepentirme de mi descuido antes de lo pensado. O tal vez no.

_(Esa noche…)_

Mmmh. Helos ahí, ocultos entre los árboles que se supone yo no debo ver… ¡y esa niña descarriada! Viéndola así vestida (o desvestida), me hace desear darle una buena tunda y después recluirla en un convento. Es que ya no hay moral.

_(Sakura decide volar hacia la torre)_

¡Qué ingenua! En fin… es hora de un poco de _slow motion_.

_(The Time hace que el tiempo para Sakura y Kerberos vaya más lento)_

No. Esto no es suficiente. _Stop._

_(Time detiene el tiempo)_

Sigue sin ser suficiente. _Rewind._

_(Time regresa el tiempo. Sakura y Kerberos vuelven a intentar embestir la torre desde el aire)_

No, esto es hartamente aburrido. _Fast Forward._

_(Time acelera el tiempo del reloj para que dé la medianoche. Y, en ese momento, hace que todo el día se regrese, para volver a repetirse. Al día siguiente, todo es lo mismo, pero ahora Li deja que el balón se incruste en su cara y no lo envía raudo y veloz hacia la portería. Esa noche, Li les sugiere que dejen de ser idiotas y vayan por donde Time no pueda verlos)_

Qué alivio. Parece ser que esta noche no seré importunado. Pero… ¿qué oigo? Parece un ninja que escalara para llegar a la torre. Mmmh… parece ser el descendiente de Clow. Y también parece ser que ahí viene la niña impúdica y seudo-neo-liberal-feminista. ¡En Fin! _Rewind_.

_(Sakura invoca a The Shield a instancias de Li)_

¡Maldito sea ese entrometido! Bueno, mejor que digan "aquí corrió" que "aquí murió"

_(Li hace que Time se rostice por obra y gracia del trueno que convoca)_

Qué… truco… tan… bajo…

_(Insértese aquí un balbuceo incoherente sobre formas humildes)_

¡No! No iré con esa niña nefasta. Será mejor que vaya con este niño infame y traicionero. Así, si pretende hacerle una jugada sucia al señor Yue en el juicio, podré detenerlo. Porque está tan loco como Clow si cree que le seré leal.


	13. Dame, dame, dame todo el power

Wah, el cap 13! Qué preciosidad…

* * *

**Capítulo XIII: "Go! Go! THE POWER Ranger!" **_o _**"Sakura pone a prueba su fuerza"**_¸ según se vea._

_**(POV The Power)**_

¡Libre al fin! Ese estúpido sello era demasiado humillante para alguien como yo. ¡Faltaba más! **Yo **debería ser quien eligiera al nuevo dueño y lo juzgara, no esos inútiles de los guardianes.

Pero es que Clow siempre tuvo mal gusto. El muy ególatra siempre prefería fijarse en sí mismo que en mí.

Pero ahora está muerto, y se lo merece.

Ahora que fui liberada —¡Hasta que esa estúpida de Windy hizo algo bien!—, no sé lo que debería hacer.

Sé que debo mostrarle al mundo mi grandeza, pero… ¿cómo? Estoy tan acostumbrada a ser tan genial, que no me imagino como alguien no podría darse cuenta de mi genialidad con tan sólo verme. Pero mi infinita sapiencia me dice que los mortales son, por definición, estúpidos; y necesitan pruebas para todo.

_**Tengo tres oficinas y un piso en New York;  
Y el Rey Midas trabaja conmigo.  
Tengo varias razones para tener razón  
De que no hay peor razón que el olvido.**_

(Ricky Martin, "Asignatura pendiente")

… ¡oh, ya lo tengo! Esa estúpida y fea resbaladilla es un objeto de devoción para todos esos pequeños, simplones e inicuos mortales. ¿Cómo se sentirán al verse privados de ella?

_(The Power toma la resbaladilla conocida como "El Rey Pingüino", la arranca de sus inexistentes cimientos y la pone cabeza abajo)_

¡Ja! Les está bien empleado. En vez de pasar su tiempo con este objeto inútil y feo, podrán dedicarse a adorarme, o aplastaré sus cabezas.

—· / —·— / ·—

_(The Power va caminando por una especie de parque con muchos barrotes y animales encerrados. En una "especie de puesto de vigilancia de avanzada" en el zoológico, un guardia veía una caja extraña dentro de la que estaba encerrada una tipa que había sabido del asunto del pingüino)_

¡Bien! Ya hay alguien que sabe de mis hazañas, aunque al parecer no se imaginan que soy yo.

_**Una diosa viviente  
Puede saber  
Que con otro está.**_

_**Mío fue su corazón,  
¿Cómo fue que la dejé por otro amor?  
Hasta perderla nunca supe su gran valor…**_

_**Te fallé  
Y sé que  
Tu dolor me vas a cobrar…**_

(Westlife, "Con lo bien que te ves")

Pero es lógico. Cuando un dios viviente se ha apartado tanto tiempo de sus súbditos, cae en el olvido. ¡Maldito sea el nombre de Clow! Me apartó de mis fieles seguidores. Pero un día reencarnará, y lo haré pagar.

Mmh… ¿Y porqué está encerrada en esa caja?... ¡Ah, ahora lo veo todo claro! Todos mis seguidores han sido encerrados. Encerrados, y expuestos para el divertimiento de las masas. Como aquel noble rinoceronte, condenado a sufrir la humillación de ser el entretenimiento de esos insulsos niños.

_**Not fear, nor tears can reach me now**  
(Ni el miedo ni las lágrimas pueden alcanzarme ahora)  
**the light seems so clear as the night fades away**  
(La luz parece tan clara mientras la noche se desvanece)  
**Behold of thy flame, below of all shame**  
(Contemplad vuestra llama, bajo toda la vergüenza)  
**Come conquer me sweet dreams of paradise**  
(Conquístenme, dulces sueños del paraíso)_

(Tristania, "Beyond the veil")

¡Liberaré a mis seguidores! Aunque me cueste la vida, el honor o trabajo. ¡LOS LIBERARÉEEEEEEE!

_(Primeramente, el grito de The Power genera una fuerte corriente de viento que alerta a todos los animales del zoológico de su presencia. Segundamente, The Power se pone a saltar con fuerza, haciendo hoyos en el piso donde quiera que su grácil pie se apoya. Rompe los cimientos de los barrotes que mantienen encerrados a los animales del zoológico. Los animales del zoológico, como es claro, huyen despavoridos por las pequeñas explosiones de fuerza que rompen las jaulas y hacen hoyos en el piso)_

… Bien, bien. ¿Quién ha sido mi primer súbdito en salir?... ¡.¿Un Pingüino?.! … bah, ironías de la vida. Espero que no sea pariente del pingüino que se atrevió a autonombrarse Rey y ordenó construir esa estatua que fue prudentemente establecida como resbaladilla después.

Pero antes de eso, tengo que castigar a alguien que me las debe… ese inútil elefante que se ha subyugado a los humanos, cuando se supone que en esta prisión de tormento sólo están mis fieles seguidores. ¡Es un traidor que sólo busca atenuar su sufrimiento! No, no, mis seguidores deben soportar cualquier dolor estoicamente, no aceptar las órdenes de alguien que no sea yo.

_(The Power se dirige hacia la "jaula"de los elefantes)_

Bien, bien. Aquí estás, vil traidor, adorador de tu propio pellejo. Yo, The Power, Reina del Universo, he de castigarte como mereces. Agradece el honor de morir a mis manos, Oh Elefante Caído… mmmh… sí, ésa es una buena idea. Una caída será tu forma de morir. ¡Prepárate para tu angustiosa agonía!

_(The Power carga al elefante por la trompa y lo avienta hacia arriba, haciendo que se eleve unos 500 metros. Entretanto, Sakura, "la niña imbécil que nada más sirvió para abrir el sello, y que por tanto merece algo de consideración" ha llegado, y convoca al báculo, que no es más que "una estúpida mofa de Clow en respuesta al honor que le concedí (yo, The Power) al ordenarle que fuera él quien fabricara mi cetro real". Acto seguido, convoca a "la lambiscona de Windy")_

… ¡Maldita sea tu casta, Windy! Has interferido por última vez en mis planes. Que te quede claro.

_(Sakura parlotea algo, y The Power sólo le presta atención al final, para escuchar algo de "¿no quieres comparar tu fuerza con la mía?")_

… ¡BLASFEMA! .¿OSAS COMPARARTE CONMIGO? .¡PAGARÁS TU ATREVIMIENTO CON TU INÚTIL VIDA!

_(Power empieza a perseguir a Sakura, destruyendo el pavimento a su paso. Finalmente, Sakura propone un método: "— TT0TT ¡Jalemos la soga!")_

Bien, bien. Entonces, para humillarte antes de aniquilarte, pelearé como tú, con forma real.

_(Power adopta su verdadera forma. La niña que acompaña a Sakura y Kerberos, en una evidente muestra de buen gusto, exclama: "¡La carta The Power es una niña encantadora!")_

Pues claro. Ya lo sabía, pero hace bien el enterarse de que los demás lo noten con tanta facilidad. Sólo por mi nueva admiradora, no voy a permitirme perder en esta… estúpida demostración de mi fuerza.

_(Sakura y The Power toman una cuerda y la toman cada una por uno de los extremos. Empiezan a jalar, y Power, "¡OBVIAMENTE!" va ganando)_

… ¡ese estúpido elefante traidor! .¡Ahora ayuda a la blasfema de esta niña fea! Pero es no les servirá de nada.

_("¡OBVIAMENTE!"_, _Power puede con Sakura y el elefante a la vez. De repente, siente una presencia "parecida a la de Clow, para desgracia de su poseedor" en las cercanías. Y, seguidamente…)_

¡El vejete de Time está aquí!

_**(POV The Time)**_

Ah, esta juventud… siempre tan llenos de vida, y tan insolentes.

_(The Time congela el tiempo. Li baja y le quita la soga de las manos a The Power. Cuando el tiempo sigue su curso, todos aquellos que jalaban la soga se cayeron en la misma dirección hacia la que estaban ejerciendo su respectiva fuerza)_

_**(POV The Power)**_

… no… esto no puede ser… ¡Esto es un complot! Todos se confabularon en mi contra, sí… sí, eso fue… yo sola no habría perdido contra un mortal y un elefante. No, no. Todo fue culpa del anciano senil y chocho de Time. Sí, sí…

_**Que aunque sea por una noche fuimos los dueños del mundo…**_

(Tranzas, "Bailamos juntos")

_(Power está visiblemente destrozada. Ni siquiera puede borrar la tristeza y el tremendo shock de su mirada el impactante trauma del rollo de las figuras humildes)_

**_La ciencia no puede pegar mi alma rota…_**

(Libido, "El vampiro")

Es… inconcebible… imposible… increíble… inimaginable… inadmisible… absurdo… insostenible… inaudito… intolerable… insólito… sin precedentes… incomprensible… ilógico… simplemente quimérico…

… no es justo.

_(Después de eso, Sakura usa a The Power para volver a poner al rey pingüino en su lugar)_

… no es justo.

_(Yukito se acerca, y Yue convoca un poco de viento para poder ver la foto a través de los ojos de su forma adoptada)_

… TT-TT qué humillación…


	14. Esa boba niña nice!

**Capítulo XIV: "¡Por amor al arte!", **_o _**"Touya es Cenicienta"**_, según se vea._

_**(De la viva voz de The Mist)**_

Pues fíjate, Floyd, que el día ése en que se rompió el sello me quedé en shock. Estaba yo toda diciendo "¡No es justo! .¿Porqué Windy tuvo que activar su magia así, tan de repente? Me siento dispersada, además de que soy la más ligera de las cartas, que están tan asquerosamente obesas que me asombra que hayamos cabido todas en el libro".

No, no, qué horror, te juro. Temí por mi vida. Estaba yo, ya sabes, toda tranquila, me sentía toda nice, y entonces viene la naca poco fina sin escrúpulos de la Windy y activa su magia toda chafis comprada en un puesto de la esquina, o sea… Tipo que "sóplale a Forest y piérdete", te juro.

_(Aquí, The Mist se animó en su relato súbitamente)_

Y, osea, como estoy tan divine, tan delgada, toda cuera yo, pues volé mucho por todas partes, .¡todo nice el viajecito! Aunque si hubiera habido servicio de vuelo, uff, me muero; porque todo estuvo de tipo viaje que te sacas en el cereal, o yo que sé, te juro.

Y osea, estaba volando yo, bien fashion, y aterricé por ahí de la prepa de Tomoeda. ¡Puro vil naco! Qué horror, te juro. Y osea, además de nacos, un montón de losers. Estaban preparando una cosa tipo festival de iglesia de pueblo, todos emocionados los pobrecitos, y… ¿a quién crees que vi? Osea, quedé toda impactada y traumada cuando vi a Yue en su forma adoptada… ¡se veía tan ñoño! Y Yue, osea, está divine, cuero millón él, tan chulo mi novio. No que el tal… Yukito, algo así, todo "soy nerd", ñoño, ñoño, .¡ñoño a morir! Te juro que me quería morir ahí.

¡Ay, y el trauma total fue cuando me enteré que él y los otros naquitos estaban preparando la obra de la Cenicienta! Osea, yo amo el cuento de la Cenicienta, y la movie, y quiero conseguir la muñeca con el vestido y la carroza que brilla, te juro. Pero esos nacos del mal pusieron en el papel de Cenicienta a un tipo cero que ver, aunque también estaba bueno pero me gusta más mi novio Yue; y este tipo es como un desadaptado social o algo así, osea, te juro. Los calcetines de mi abuela no hacían las mismas muecas que ese tipo, te juro, hasta el desecho de vaca es más nice. Osea, no sé ni que le ven todas las naquitas bobitas que andaban tras él, te juro; yo en su lugar me suicidaba.

Pero bueno, .¿eso qué? Osea, cuando vi a mi precioso Yue (n/a: no, no. Es **MI **precioso Yue), obvio que me fui tras él sin que se diera cuenta para ver dónde andaba, porque te juro que quise llorar cuando salí del libro y vi que no estaba por ningún lado, osea… imagínate, yo sin ver a mi Yue por un montón de años, y cuando al fin tengo la oportunidad, .¡el muy desgraciado no está por ningún lado! Te juro que fue un trauma tan grande que batallé mucho pero ya lo superé.

Y entonces llegamos a su casa, osea, todo estilo japonés tradicional, super cool, y como que se dio cuenta de que yo estaba ahí, pero el ñoñis de Yukito ni cuenta.

¡Aaaaish! Lo horrible horrible fue unos días después, cuando de repente llegó una niña toda linda, osea, hasta me recordó a mí, te juro; pero obvio que yo a su edad estaba más bonita, y sigo estando. Bueno, el caso es que esa mocosa llegó y se quedó platicando con Yuki, y osea, le dio un boleto para el festivalillo ese de nacolandia, y pues ya, equis de la vida.

Y pues ya, pasó el tiempo y llegó el día del festival, y OBVIO que no iba a dejar de ver al ñoñis de Yukito y al cara de chancla vieja del tal Touya en su obra chafa, que por cierto es el hermano de la mocosa esta a la que Yuki le dio el boleto, y que fue la que rompió el sello chafis que le puso Clow al libro, .¡sí, te juro! Osea, tipo que todos estamos conectados como en las novelas, te juro.

Entonces yo pues me quedé en el patio, así de tipo viendo a la plebe de nacos incultos, y pues osea, el tal Touya andaba igual de sociópata, y el Yuki de ñoño a morir; y la obra esa pues OBVIO que fue mil veces peor, te juro que fue una tortura total, osea… tipo de no tenemos presupuesto ni sabemos actuar pero nuestras mamis dicen que nos vemos bien.

Y osea, todas las naquitas gritando cuando vieron al tal Touya aparecer, y yo me estaba defecando de la risa de ver cómo lo empujaban y lo pateaban, .¡te juro! Pero lo que más me dio risa fue la explicación chafa de lo de la sardina enlatada, osea, dijo algo así de "estuve muchos años abandonada en un lugar oscuro y así fue como obtuve mis poderes", osea, de poca.

Pero osea, la obra estaba toda horrible, tipo que todos actuaban bien chafas, osea, te juro que ni su abuelita se las creía, .¿ves? Así que entré y me fui por los ductos de ventilación, osea, todo así tipo Misión Imposible, te juro, y empecé a tumbar las columnas para que el naco de Touya y la pobre fracasada de la otra tipa ya se rompieran una pierna en serio, osea, todo por amor al arte porque te juro que esos tipos no daban una, en serio.

Y estaba yo toda entretenida rompiendo la columna y evitando que Yue pudiera hacer algo —porque OBVIO que ni siquiera él me iba a detener, te juro—, cuando la mocosita ésta que rompió el sello mandó a The Shadow, esa… cosa extraña que ni siquiera sabemos qué es, y la cosa esa se puso a manosearme, te juro que me quería morir. Y luego, para acabar, .¡que me sella la mocosa esa, osea cero nice, te juro.

Y pues ya, es todo lo que me acuerdo que pasó ese día, te juro, Floyd.

_(NOTA DEL DR: Para esta paciente no fue necesario usar la hipnosis porque, contrariamente a las demás cartas, no se mostró nada reticente a hablar, sino todo lo contrario, te juro.)_

_**(N de la A: Osea, les juro que a todos se nos pegó la forma de hablar de The Mist, osea, todo nice, .¿no? Simplemente DI-VINE, les juro)**_


	15. ¿Porqué, papá?

**Capítulo XV: "Doble K.O." **_o _**"Sakura y Kero se pelean"**_, según se vea._

_**(POV The Storm)**_

_**Duele tanto despertar  
con tu nombre en la mente,  
sin saber si en un lugar  
me extrañas mínimamente…**_

_**Traes mi historia entre tus manos  
y no quieres entenderme  
que podrían pasar mil años  
y yo seguiría en tu laberinto sin jamás perderme.**_

**_¿Dónde estás?  
¿Dónde te pierdes?  
¿Dónde estás?  
¿A dónde vas,  
entre tanta ciudad,  
entre tanto ruido, entre la gente?  
¿Dónde te pierdes?  
_**(Jannette Chao, "¿Dónde te pierdes?")

Yo… yo… ¿dónde está papá Clow? Eso que me dijeron de que había muerto debe ser una mentira. Papaíto Clow no puede morir. Es demasiado poderoso como para eso…

¿Dónde está? Yo… tengo que buscarlo. ¡Papaíto Clow siempre es tan descuidado! Seguro está perdido otra vez. Pero… no siento su presencia… ¿será que está inconsciente? .¿Lo habrán sellado igual que a nosotras? O…

¿Y si nos abandonó?...

¡Oh, cruel destino! Eso no puede ser. Papaíto Clow nunca nos abandonaría. Debe ser que no sabe que el sello se ha roto. ¡Ese inútil de Kerberos! Siempre le daba problemas a papaíto Clow y al amargadín de Yue.

Y yo… estoy desvariando, sólo para no pensar en que Clow no está.

¡Es que es la primera vez que no está! Desde el principio siempre estuvo ahí, para lo que se necesitara… para poner su sonrisa extraña y para provocar confrontaciones entre Kerberos y Yue sólo para que los demás nos divirtiéramos.

Lo extraño…

TT0TT ¡CLOW! .¡APARECE!

_(The Store empieza a reunir su energía, desesperada. Según una explicación posterior _"porque quería llamar la atención de Clow"_. Usó la energía para convocar un huracán)_

**_Ahora que el mundo tiembla bajo tus pies,  
Y los continentes se quiebran otra vez,  
y las montañas que eran roca son sal,  
descubres lo frágil que es ser un mortal.  
_**(Gloria Trevi, "La Tempestad")

XO ¡CLOW, APARECE DE UNA BUENA VEZ! .¿QUÉ NO PIENSAS VENIR?

_(Contrariamente a lo que esperaba, Clow nunca apareció. Quienes aparecieron, en cambio, fueron dos niños con trajes de brujos, el niño de verde y la niña de azul. El niño con una espada y la niña con un rascador de espaldas rosa en forma de pájaro feo)_

No… ¡no se acerquen! .¡Si no son Clow, no se acerquen!

_(Los niños, estúpidamente, ignoraron la orden e intentaron acercarse)_

¿Qué demonios tienen en lugar de cerebro? .¿Qué no saben que el único capaz de soportar mi poder es Clow?

_(El niño de verde con la espada salió volando y las ráfagas de viento lo arrastraron hacia el ojo del huracán, desde donde convocó un rayo)_

x.X auch.

_(El poder de Storm se disipa y Sakura la sella)_

—· / —·— / ·—

**_(POV The Float)_**

… ¡Me aburro!

¿De qué sirve estar libre si no hay nada que hacer con tu libertad?

¡Agh, estoy todo aburrido!

Mmmmh… el colmo es que soy la esencia de todo, el Apeiron.

¿Cómo podría no ser el Apeiron? Al fin y al cabo, soy indeterminado, infinito, eterno, y… redondo. ¡Englobo en mi global silueta la esencia de lo divino según todos los filósofos griegos! Soy una esfera perfecta. La redondez en toda su redondosidad. No hay nada más perfecto que yo.

¡Y estoy aquí, aburriéndome tanto como esa niña que secuestró a Kerberos!

_(La niña antecitada hace un comentario de que le gustaría volar para ir al cielo a visitar a su papá)_

Mmmh… no es mala idea. Así probaría mi divinidad.

Sí, niña: yo, The Float, te llevaré al cielo.

_(Float hace que la niña empiece a flotar. La lleva a un punto tan alto que se le acaba el Oxígeno, y la presión hace que se desmaye)_

Sí, sí, ya casi llegamos. Estoy seguro de que es por aquí. Ò-ó ¡Y si no, que linchen al que puso el cielo en un lugar donde yo, el único ser digno de él, no puedo llegar!

¿Mmmh? Escucho un ruidito molesto…

_(El ruidito resulta ser Sakura, que está diciendo su frasecita de las formas humildes)_

¿Qué dijo? No la ent…

_(Float es sellado, la niña cae)_

—· / —·— / ·—

_**(POV The Forest)**_

¿Qué dijo que hiciera? Sólo me envió a aquel patio… n0n ¡que es perfecto! Quiero extender mis raíces ahí.

_(Una niña "le cae del cielo")_

¡Auch! .¡Ay! .¡Cuidado! .¡No toques eso! .¡Aaaaay!

_(La niña, al final, queda enredada en unas lianas y sale del ramaje y follaje principal de Forest)_

Uff… al menos ya acabó esto.


	16. ¿No te quiero ver desvanecer?

**N. de A.: **Se ha omitido el cap 16 de la serie "Sakura y el Arcoiris", por carecer totalmente de relevancia para la historia que nos ocupa; es decir, la narración del sentir de las cartas respecto a varios asuntos acontecidos durante el proceso de captura. Aprovechando, aclaro que esta serie se limita a la primera y segunda temporadas; es decir, hasta el Juicio Final. A lo mucho se hará una breve recopilación del comentario de cada carta sobre el proceso de conversión a Sakura Cards. Agradeciendo su atención, su infinita paciencia para mis notas kilométricas y mis tardanzas en la publicación de un capítulo de menos de tres páginas, les invito a proseguir con el asunto que nos atañe.

**Capítulo XVI: "¡DESAPARECE!"**_, o _**"La prueba de valentía de Sakura"**_, según se vea._

_**(POV The Erase)**_

… no me gusta.

Este mundo no me gusta. Nunca me ha gustado. ¡Es tan imperfecto! No importa dónde veas, siempre hay algún error que debería desaparecer, pero simplemente no se va. Entonces voy yo, y lo borro. Si bien no puedo decir que mejoro al mundo, al menos lo desempeoro, y eso ya es algo.

El peor de esos horrores es la humanidad. ¡Cada segundo hay más! Es cierto ese dicho que versa "Nace un tonto cada minuto". ¡Son una plaga infecciosa que no hay forma de eliminar! Son_ demasiados_. El único que hizo algo de provecho en su vida fue Clow, quien me creó. Pero él no era humano, o al menos eso decían los demás humanos, quienes siempre lo veían raro.

Ah, he de eliminar a toda la humanidad.

¡Sin importar qué, los borraré!

…pero se reproducen más rápido de lo que puedo eliminarlos. He de idear un plan…

Esa cueva parece perfecta para recluirme en ella y alejarme de cualquier distracción. Me quedaré allí y no saldré hasta tener el plan perfecto.

_(The Erase entra en una cueva que está en un risco que está cerca de una costa de Japón. Unos meses después, sintió una presencia que le llamó la atención)_

… ¿Quién es ese que anda ahí? .¿Es Cri-Crí? .¡Es Cri-Crí!... no… no es Cri-Crí. Esa presencia… me recuerda un poco a la de Clow, pero en una versión nueva y más estúpida. ¡En fin! Iré a ver.

_(Erase se asoma a la entrada de la cueva y se encuentra con un niño "_en paños menores, el muy inmoral"_, viendo fijamente hacia donde ella está. Pero, por supuesto, no puede verla.)_

…¿Clow?... ¿La reencarnación de Clow? A través del tiempo y de las generaciones…

…**_y me siento cada noche a esperarte,  
Por si vuelves, y me traes tu melodía;  
Por si vienes, esta vez para quedarte,  
Y me pongo a pensar…_**

(Alex Ubago, "Cuanto Antes")

Ah, se ha ido…ò-ó ¡No te irás tan fácil, Clow!

_(The Erase sigue a Li, quien se va nadando hasta el campamento donde están los alumnos de la Primaria Tomoeda)_

…¿Qué dem…? Esta reencarnación de Clow debe haber nadado desde China hasta Japón, igual que Clow nadó desde China hasta Inglaterra porque el muy proletario no tenía para pagar el boleto del barco!

… bueno, eso no importa, de cualquier manera. Veamos que hacen este montón de insectos, plaga del planeta, con su existencia.

… ¿Consideran un talento importante pelar papas y picar col? Cada generación se vuelven más estúpidos e inútiles (n/a: … pelo papas muy mal y me tardo siglos en picar una col. Diox, no sé si me estoy proyectando o intentando defenderme… lol)

—· / —·— / ·—

_(Al día siguiente, se anuncia la Prueba de Valor)_

… ¡Aaaah, ME INVADEN! .¿CÓMO OSAN ENTRAR EN MI SAGRADO REFUGIO? .¡DESAPAREZCAN!

_(The Erase usa sus poderes para desvanecer a todos los que entren en la cueva. Una "_niña inútil y llorona que sólo sirve para pelar papas", _aka Sakura, incendia el puente que lleva al fondo de la cueva al dejar caer una vela)_

Bueno, al menos ya nadie me molestará.

_(La seudo reencarnación de Clow y la pela papas llegan flotando hasta donde está Erase)_

¬¬# ¡LÁRGUENSE, QUE NO HAY PAN DURO!

_(Erase comienza a borrar a Li. Mientras está en esas, es sellada sin darse cuenta)_

… ¿qué dem…? Oh, al diablo. ¡Dominada por la humanidad que pensaba eliminar! La vida es una broma de pésimo gusto.

_(Sakura le ofrece a Li darle The Erase por razones sentimentalistas y estúpidas)_

¡Hey! .¡Yo no soy letra de cambio, ni moneda que se entrega, que se le entrega a cualquiera como cheque al portador! .¿Me estás oyendo, inútil? (Paquita la del Barrio, "Cheque en Blanco". n/a: Me gusta más la versión de Jannette Chao, insisto)

_(Li rechaza el ofrecimiento)_

¡Bueno, bueno! .¿Qué se piensan? .¿Debo sentirme halagada porque se rehúsa a que se me trate como un objeto, u ofendida porque se niega a recibirme)

_(—… pero puedes darme The Float —terminó Li, agachando la mirada)_

¬¬# Decidido. Me siento ofendida.


	17. I feel so guilty, yeah, guilty!

**Capítulo XVII: "Culpable soy yo"**_, o _**"Sakura pasa un festival de verano con Yukito"**_, según se vea._

_**(POV The Glow)**_

n0n ¡Genial! .¡Soy libre! Puedo ir a donde se me antoje, hacer lo que se me antoje y luego regresar a tiempo para culpar a alguien más de los desastres que ocasione. ¡Sencillamente maravilloso!

¿Qué será lo primero que haré? No lo sé, no lo sé… ¡son tantas las posibilidades!

Desde acá arriba noto, sin embargo, que hay mucha luz en el mundo actual. Incluso de noche, las ciudades están alumbradas. Curioso, muy curioso…

Mmmh, mmmh, mmmh. ¿Qué se supone que haga? Oooh sí. Ya lo tengo. ¡Sí, voy a revivir mi viejo pasatiempo de desorientar a los caballos!... sólo hay un problema. XO ¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS SE METIERON LOS CABALLOS? No veo que ninguno conduzca ninguna clase de carroza o carruaje por aquí. Hay unas cosas de metal que se mueven solas que parecen cumplir la función de los carruajes de antaño. Bah… veamos qué es lo que las hace moverse.

… nada, por lo visto. ¡Ah, ya lo tengo! Deben ser caballos invisibles, evidentemente. Bien, bien, equinos transparentes… ÒuÓ ¡Es hora de que conozcan el terror!

_(The Glow desciende y empieza a brillar ante un atónito conductor, que piensa que padece alucinaciones visuales. Consternado, y sin saber qué hacer, sale del camino bruscamente)_

¡Ja! Esos caballos son TAN cobardes… bueno… ¿y ahora qué sigue?

_(The Glow entra a una casa-habitación y se mete hasta la cocina)_

… ¡hace calor, mucho calor! Demasiado calor. _(El ama de casa abre el refrigerador) _n0n ¡Y de ahí sale aire fresco! _(Glow se mete al refri)_. Fresco, fresco, fresco…

_(Media hora después)_

… ¡hace frío, mucho frío! .¡DÉJENME SALIR DE AQUÍ! .¡AAAAAAAGH! .¡ME CONGELO! … alguien… por piedad… XO ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGH!

_(Glow empieza a moverse frenéticamente de un lado al otro del refrigerador, que empieza a tambalearse a consecuencia de ello. El gato de la casa, que dormía al lado del refrigerador, murió aplastado cuando éste cayó sobre él, abriendo la puerta y liberando a The Glow)_

Uff… libre por fin… esperen… ¿porqué hay sangre en el piso? .¿Y porqué escuché a un gato lanzar un grito desgarrador? Ah, seguro deliraba por el frío.

… y ahora me aburro mortalmente otra vez… ¡ya sé! Intentaré comunicarme con aquel sujeto usando la clave morse.

_(El sujeto, que resultó ser un pobre vagabundo algo loco, se asombró demasiado con el portentoso "hola" de Glow. El infeliz tipo se levantó y salió corriendo, gritando algo de que el fin del mundo estaba cerca y que los ángeles le habían revelado una receta para la salvación)_

Bueno, ya sé que soy sencillamente celestial, pero… ¡me llamó "ángel"! Claro que yo nunca le dije nada del fin del mundo. Tal vez el tipo no era lo bastante ducho en clave morse como supuse… ¡pero tenía pinta de boy scout! .¡Debería saber clave morse!

_(El tipo fue atropellado por un tráiler, dejando un lindo espectáculo de vísceras, sangre y sesos derramados en la carretera)_

… parece ser que no era boy scout.

_(Unos meses después)_

Tch, tch… ¿y ahora? Se me acaban los medios para divertirme. ¡Ya sé! Leeré el periódico para enterarme de cómo anda el mundo en estos tiempos. ¿Eh? .¿Qué es esto? .¿"Misteriosos destellos provocan ola de accidentes por todo Japón"?... un momento… ¡es mi amigo el boy scout que no era boy scout! Entonces, eso significa que… que… que he provocado muchas muertes. Clow sabe que ésa no era mi intención, no señor. Yo… yo… ¿CÓMO PUDE SER TAN IMPRUDENTE Y EGOÍSTA? .¿PORQUÉ NO ME DI CUENTA DE LO PERHJUDICIAL QUE RESULTABAN MIS ACCIONES? .¿QUÉ HE DE HACER PARA REMEDIAR MIS ACTOS?

… el solo hecho de estar libre me convierte en una amenaza. Necesito encontrar a la Card Captor que me contó The Erase el otro día.

Mmmh, mmmh, mmh… ¿cómo se supone que la encuentre? Tal vez si me pongo a pensar en ella con todas mis fuerzas logremos comunicarnos telepáticamente… o al menos eso decía esa película extraña de ciencia ficción.

_(En efecto, Sakura tuvo un sueño extraño con The Glow)_

¡Aaaah! .¡Debo ir a un lugar donde puedan encontrarme fácilmente! Pero… ¿Dónde?

¡Ah, ya sé! Escuché a mi última… víctima… decir algo sobre un festival en un templo. Sólo queda el pequeño problema de saber _cuál _de todos los templos.

_(Glow recorrió, con efectos traumáticos bloqueados firmemente en su memoria, todos los templos de la ciudad)_

TT-TT Es aquí, pero… ¡qué horrendo precio he tenido que pagar! Ahora me quedaré aquí y esperaré a que esa Card Captor se aparezca.

_(Cuatro días después…)_

TT0TT ¡AAAGH! ¿QUÉ NO PIENSA VENIR?... un momento… esa presencia… ¡Es de Yue! T-T qué pena… si se entera de los horrores que han pasado por mi culpa… ¡ah, y viene con la card captor! Ò.ó ¡Aquí, aquí, aquí estoy!... bueno, no pueden negar que me han visto… sólo espero que no les pase ninguna desgracia por eso… ¡hey! .¿Porqué no me captura de una vez? Se está tardando… ¡Rápido, rápido, libérenme de mi miseria!... _(Llegan Touya, Li, Chiharu, Yamazaki y Tomoyo) _¡Agh! .¡Desconocidos susceptibles a pasar desgracias! He de desaparecer…

_(Se van Yukito, Yamazaki, Touya, Chiharu y Li) _

Aaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggggggghhhhhhhh… ¡dense prisa!

_(Finalmente, Sakura sella a Glow)_

T.T Ah, al fin…

_(Sakura le agradece a la carta por "_brindarle maravillosos momentos con Yukito" _o algo así)_

o.o Yo… yo… ¡hice algo bien! TT.TT ¡SOY TAN FELIZ!


	18. Come and try to catch me

… ¡ya lo sé, ya lo sé! Siglos, siglos y más siglos pasan y yo, infame y cruento ser que no merece existir, no me digno a proseguir con esto. Y pensar que cuando empezó me había comprometido a subir un cap cada tres semanas. Pero no, no lo hice en serio o ya habríamos acabado con esto. Y, como siempre que me rompo una promesa a mí misma, tengo una excelente excusa.

Flojera. La flojera que me da buscar en la caja donde tengo los vídeos, ver el capítulo y sacar notas para después aplastarme frente a este perversamente útil invento del demonio llamado "computadora" a escribir antes de que se me olvidara lo que había observado. Claro que antes lo escribía a mano y luego lo pasaba, pero… qué flojera.

Y, de repente, la Iluminación Divina llegó a mí. ¿Porqué ver sólo un capítulo cada vez? Basta con hacer unas notas ligeramente más detalladas y ver los capítulos de cinco en cinco, lo que apenas toma tres horas. Menos tiempo aún, porque no tengo que ver comerciales, así que ver cada capítulo, en realidad, toma cosa de 20 minutos. Seh, no cabe duda de que mi genialidad es tan portentosa… mente inexistente, que me toma meses discernir cuál es la solución más simple a cada problema.

Así que volveremos a un capítulo cada tres semanas, _yes sir_. O al menos así serán éste y los próximos cuatro.

**Capítulo XVIII: _"_Atrápame si puedes" **_o _**"La tarea de verano de Sakura"**_, según se vea._

_**(De la viva voz de The Move y el Doctor Floyd, Médico Psiquiatra)**_

—No, doctor, le aseguro yo que no es así. No es que padezca yo de un delirio de persecución, bien sé que eso es lo que está usted pensando. Pero no es así. Es simplemente que… ah, no sé cómo decirlo.

—Yo no he llegado a ningún diagnóstico, y sinceramente no creo que tenga delirio de persecución, ni es mi labor descubrir si es así o no… al menos, no todavía. Lo único que quiero es que me hable del día en que… le capturaron.

—Pero es que si se lo cuento así como así, sin encontrar la manera de expresar mis verdaderas motivaciones, seguro me enviará a un manicomio.

—No podría hacer eso sin la autorización debidamente legalizada de su… tutor legal, cosa que sería imposible si tomamos en cuenta que, legalmente hablando, usted no existe.

—… ¿eso debería aliviarme?

—Sí, ésa era la intención. Como ve, ni siquiera quienes estudiamos la psique sabemos expresar nuestras motivaciones acertadamente. Fuera de eso, cada quien tiene un estilo particular de hacerlo: a veces se requieren intermediarios, o "traductores"; o hasta puede tomar una expresión de alguien más para representar apropiadamente su sentir.

—Vaya, doctor. Eso me da una idea. Verá, antes de que me capturaran, me encontré a The Song. Resultaba que apenas había aprendido una canción que me agradó bastante y que considero que es justamente mi sentir. A ella también le tocó la cita hoy, .¿puedo pedirle que pase?

—Adelante, adelante.

_(The Move salió, llamó a The Song, y ambas cartas tomaron asiento frente al psiquiatra)_

—Hey, Song, échate esa de Try To Catch Me.

—¿"Catch Me"…? Más bien te referirás a la de Catch Me If You Can.

—Feh, como se llame.

_(Song se puso de pie y comenzó a cantar. Catch Me If You Can, de Angela Via, del OST de la primera película de Pokémon)_

_**Oh Come and try to catch me  
**(Ven e intenta atraparme)**  
Oh Catch me if you can!  
**(¡Atrápame si puedes!)**  
Oh Come and try to catch me  
**(Ven e intenta atraparme)**  
Oh Catch me if you can!  
**(Atrápame si puedes)_

_**Look out it's time the world is finding for a  
**(Fíjate bien, ya es hora de que el mundo encuentre)**  
New thing, it's time I got a head  
**(algo nuevo, es hora de que tome la delantera.)**  
Keep thinking nothing is going to stop me  
**(Sigue pensando que nada va a detenerme)**  
and I won't quit till I'm sitting on the top!  
**(y que no me rendiré hasta que llegue a la cima)**  
**_

—Espera ahí, Song. Verá usted, doctor. Le relataré con lujo de detalles el día en que me atraparon.

"Baste decir que siempre me ha gustado leer. Yo sí me cultivo, a diferencia de otras cartas, como The Mist o The Jump o The Flower. No, señor. Gente así se denigra a sí misma, y ya bastante teníamos con las denigraciones y degradaciones a las que nos sometía Clow, usando nuestros poderes para labores simples que bien podría hacer por él mismo. A mí, por ejemplo, siempre me ponía a poner en orden la casa. Generalmente tenía que trabajar en la cocina, que entre Kerberos y él siempre dejaban echa un desastre.

"Me supongo que usted encontrará ciertamente comprensible que, apenas libre, quisiera yo enterarme de cómo andaba el mundo. Y, conocedor ahora de esta afición mía a la lectura, deberá imaginarse que evidentemente me dirigí a una biblioteca. Y ciertamente me sorprendí al enterarme de los acontecimientos históricos de los pasados tres siglos.

"Luego dejé de informarme para simplemente divertirme. Procuraba ayudar a las bibliotecarias, siempre que podía, acomodando unos cuantos libros y cosas así.

—Ya veo. Pero estoy algo intrigado por lo de la canción. ¿Cómo es que representa tu sentir respecto a cómo fuiste capturado?

—Ah, bueno… ¿Song?

—Más te vale no interrumpirme esta vez.

_**Never give up when the going gets rough  
**(Nunca hay que rendirse si el camino se pone difícil.)**  
I know I'm going to make it through  
**(Sé que lo lograré.)**  
To just try will never be enough  
**(Simplemente intentarlo nunca es suficiente.)**  
I'll show you there's nothing that I can't do!  
**(¡Te mostraré que no hay nada que yo no pueda hacer!)**  
**_

_**Oh Come and try to catch me  
**(Ven e intenta atraparme)**  
Oh Catch me if you can!  
**(¡Atrápame si puedes!)**  
Oh Come and try to catch me  
**(Ven e intenta atraparme)**  
Oh Catch me if you can!  
**(Atrápame si puedes)_

_**(Come on Come on Catch me now! Catch me Pokemon!  
**(Venga, venga, atrápame ya)**  
Can you come and catch me? Can you now,  
**(¿Puedes venir a atraparme? .¿Y qué tal ahora?)**  
you can't catch me anyhow!)  
**(¡No puedes atraparme, de todos modos!)_

_**Get up let's see what you're made of!  
**(¡Levántate y veamos de qué estás hecho!)  
**Bring it on, you know I'm not afraid  
**(Venga, sabes que no tengo miedo.)**  
There's no way that you can slow me down now!  
**(¡Ya no hay forma de que puedas detenerme!**  
It's time to show you what I'm all about!  
**(¡Es hora de mostrarte a lo que me refiero!)_

_**Never give up when the going gets rough  
**(Nunca hay que rendirse si el camino se pone difícil.)**  
I know I'm going to make it through  
**(Sé que lo lograré.)**  
To just try will never be enough  
**(Simplemente intentarlo nunca es suficiente.)**  
I'll show you there's nothing that I can't do!  
**(¡Te mostraré que no hay nada que yo no pueda hacer!)**  
**_

_**X2:  
Oh Come and try to catch me  
**(Ven e intenta atraparme)**  
Oh Catch me if you can!  
**(¡Atrápame si puedes!)**  
Oh Come and try to catch me  
**(Ven e intenta atraparme)**  
Oh Catch me if you can!  
**(Atrápame si puedes)_

_**It's so close I can almost taste it!  
**(¡Estoy tan cerca que casi puedo saborearlo!)**  
There's no way I'll ever look back!  
**(¡No hay forma de que mire atrás!)**  
It's so hard but stopping's not an option  
**(Es difícil, pero detenerse no es una opción)**  
I'm going to keep on, keep on cuz I believe in me!  
**(¡Voy a seguir y seguir porque creo en mí!)_

—… si quieres, déjalo ahí. Al fin que lo demás son repeticiones del coro.

—¿Ya puedo irme?

—Sí, gracias por tu ayuda.

_(The Song salió, mientras el doctor garrapateaba una críptica nota sobre el estado mental de The Move: _Autoengaño. Mitomanía. Delirio de persecución condicionado.)

—… te siento algo tenso, Move. Relájate un poco.

—¿Tenso? No, no lo creo.

—Simplemente concéntrate en el segundero del reloj que está en la pared. Sólo en el segundero. Respira y relájate mientras el segundero avanza…

_(Tras un rato, The Move entró en el trance hipnótico)_

—Ahora, .¿qué ves?

_**(POV The Move)**_

Pffft, libros y libros y libros por todas partes. Las bibliotecas son un asco, tanto silencio hace que me zumben los oídos. Y ese molesto olor a… a libros, una molestia total.

Lo único divertido de las bibliotecas es acomodar los libros como debería ser: por tamaño. ¿A quién le importa el nombre del autor o el título del libro? La gente se fija en las dimensiones físicas del libro para decidirse a leer. Para muestra, esa niña que dijo lo de "el cuento del cerdito es el libro más corto que nos encargaron leer". ¡Nadie tiene tiempo para los libros! Son más que inútiles. No se pueden comer y no sirven para nada, como las flores. Aunque, bueno, siempre se puede quemar un libro en temporada de frío.

Y sin embargo… esa misma niña… mira que venir a hacer la tarea de vacaciones el último día. No es correcto. Si ocurriera un imprevisto que le impidiera terminar una tarea, no tendría tiempo para remediarlo… ¡eso es! Le mostraré lo que pasa cuando deja las cosas a último minuto.

Mmmh, el cuento del cerdito. Lo recuerdo bien, era pequeño, delgado, rojo, y tenía un cerdito en la portada. Muy parecido al otro libro "Cómo cuidar a un cerdito", al menos físicamente.

Había cinco de ellos, cuatro están afuera, con gente que vino **_dos _**días antes a hacer su tarea de vacaciones. Y el quinto lo tiene un mocoso extraño que también llevaba un diccionario chino-japonés. Así que ella no podrá usarlo. Y que me parta un rayo si lo consigue. No me importa que sea la Card Captor, es lo bastante estúpida para dejar que Kerberos le ayude con la tarea de Matemáticas. De milagro sabe contar.

Bien, bien, montaré guardia en el libro para asegurarme de que no lo lea esa niña desobligada. ¿Eh? .¿El niño este conoce a Kerberos? MMh, y parece que se llevan bien. Entonces, tal vez también se lleve bien con la niña desobligada y tal vez le preste el libro cuando lo termine.

Así que el cuento del cerdito se va.

… rayos, el mocoso otra vez. Me voy.

… ¡Ja! En este estante no podrán alcanzarme. Es demasiado alto… ¡ah, la niña pálida como pared de hospital barato viene con una escalera. Me voy.

… aquí, con los niños que usan los libros como juguetes, y no para leerlos, estaré a salvo. Seh, .¡soy la pared de la casita! Qué bien. ¿Eh? El chinillo otra vez. Y viene a derrumbar la casita. Y ahora que el niñito empezó a llorar, yo me voy.

… ¡ja! .¡No importa lo que hagan, no podrán sacarme de esta vitrina! .¡Sufran, postergantes desidiosos y desobligados! … eh… esas niñas tienen cara de que romperán la vitrina… mejor me voy.

… ahora sí… entre todos estos libros que van a volver a sus estantes nunca se les ocurrirá buscarme. Y tampoco se les ocurrirá nunca buscar en el lugar donde pertenece este libro, así que no podrán hacer la tarea. Se lo merecen.

Maldición, ya me vio el mocoso. Me voy.

…¡aquí, atrás del librero…! …me encontró la niña pálida. Me voy. Intentemos de nuevo en el estante alto. La card captor, me voy. Hey, esto empieza a ser divertido. Veamos si se les ocurre buscar arriba de los libreros… ¡ea, que ahí viene el chino! Parece que tiene talento. Pero… ¿talento? .¿Significa eso que no hay forma de librarme de él? .¿Que tendré que huir de él por el resto de la eternidad?

¡No! Tengo que huir, huir a donde no me encuentre nadie. ¡Esa bicicleta servirá!

Vamos, vamos, vamos… ¡NO PUEDE SER, AHÍ VIENE! .¡YA DÉJAME EN PAZ, MOCOSO DEL AVERNO! .¡VETE A CHINA A SOBREPOBLAR TU PAÍS CON MANO DE OBRA BARATA!

Ah, me alcanza, me alcanza. Es hora de… irme de aquí.

Si me quedo quieto, aquí arriba de este poste… tal vez no me vean. ¡Ah, me vieron! Probaré en la banca. ¡Me vieron! Jamás se les ocurriría que regresara al poste. ¡Me vieron! Si me oculto en un árbol… ¡Me vieron! Sobre esa piedra, así cuando intente atraparme se partirá la cabeza. ¡Maldito mocoso, ya basta!

…¡Ya sé! .¡Si me quedo en el piso, no me querrán tomar porque me chupó el diablo!... ah, no les importó. Tal vez son de los que creen que algo debe durar cierto tiempo en el suelo para que lo chupe el diablo, así que lo intentaré otra vez… no, no le temen a la saliva de Satanás. Demonios.

Simplemente me moveré de un lugar a otro sin darles tiempo de que me vean. Y si me canso, dejaré caer el libro al lago. Les estará bien empleado por desidiosos.

Nah, pensándolo bien, .¿porqué tengo que cansarme? Simplemente dejaré caer al libro y me iré.

_(Sakura salta y sella a The Move justo antes de que realice su dolosa acción contra el patrimonio de la biblioteca. Sakura y Li caen al lago, pero el libro se salva)_

… ni tanto esfuerzo. Pero al menos tendrán que ir a su primer día de clases con resfriado. Con eso me basta.


	19. ¡Soy el pecador!

Day in day out my tear-stained face

is pressed against my window pane

My eyes search the sky desperately for rain

because rain drops would hide my tear drops

and no one would ever know that

I'm cryin' cryin' when I go outside

to the world outside my tears

I refuse to explain

I just wish it would rain (Oh how I wish that it would rain!!)

Porque si lloviera podría decir que no tengo electricidad en mi casa y por eso no he escrito en meses. ¡Mísera de mí! Pero esta vez tengo otra excelente excusa.

La excusa es más bien para mí, ya que nunca le prometí a nadie que no fuera yo que actualizaría rápido esto, porque serán unos 45 caps más o menos. Mi excusa, que me ofrezco reconociendo con toda sinceridad mi incompetencia, es que yo de todas formas ya sabía que mi ultra-acelerado ritmo de escritura y tasa de producción se debía a que estaba en una preparatoria demasiado fácil demasiado cerca de casa, y me sobraba el tiempo. Además, no había nada que ver en la tele. ¿Leer? Acababa un libro por día (o por semana, dependiendo del grado de interés), durante las clases. And there was a lot of shit on the radio. ¿Jugar a la Mascarada? Sólo un día por semana. Nada que me distrajera en verdad. Así que a escribir.

Pero esos bellos días de ociosidad han pasado. Ahora voy a una universidad seria, a 45 minutos de mi casa, de 7 a 3, y me encargan tareas que deben hacerse minuciosamente. Ahora he comprado One Piece, Captain Harlock, Dragon Quest y me estoy bajando Hameln No Violin Hiki; así que tengo maravillas que ver. Tengo muchos libros en lista de espera, pero no he estado inspirada para leer. There's still a lot of shit on the radio, but downloading classical music never was so fun before. Ya me aburrí de jugar a la Mascarada, pero tengo una bufanda que tejer. Así que no hay tiempo para escribir.

Mí misma, yo te perdono. ¡Pero más te vale que acabes con los fics que tienes ahora antes de salir de la carrera! .¡Todavía te quedan 8 semestres! (Y reprobar no es una opción)

**Capítulo XIX: "¡Soy el pecador y vengo a hacer un desmadre, y al que no le guste…!" **_o _**"Sakura se pelea con la nueva alumna"**_, según se vea._

_**(POV The Fight)**_

No… no hay nadie lo suficientemente bueno como para mí. Mis habilidades de combate son demasiado excelsas como para que alguien se me pueda comparar.

Y, por eso mismo, es mortalmente aburrido. No tiene caso que rete a nadie a combatir, porque ya sé que perderá. Pero no se me da la gana quedarme aquí sin golpear a alguien. Bah…

¿Eh? .¿Qué aparato endemoniado es éste? Mmmh… cuadrado y con este vidrio al frente… y… estas pequeñas protuberancias aquí abajo… ¡aaaaah! _(Fight enciende la televisión, en un canal donde están transmitiendo una película sobre la guerra, justo en la escena llena de balazos, bombas, granadas y partes humanas volando por todas partes) _.¡Hace ruidos! .¿Eh? Interesante. Esto debe ser como una especie de bola de cristal, pero más fácil de usar. Además de que es más nítida y también emite sonidos de lo que está pasando. Bien, bien. Veamos.

_(Fight empieza a picarle a los botones de la tele. Finalmente, llega al canal de Anime._

—_¡Bienvenidos a la final del Torneo de Artes Marciales!)_

¿Torneo de Artes Marciales?

_(Fight observó una encarnizada batalla entre unos sujetillos intrascendentales llamados Piccolo y Goku)_

¡Vaya, vaya! Al parecer sí hay alguien digno de que me enfrente a él. Ese tal Goku ya sacó boleto.

_(Fight viajó a lo largo y ancho de Japón en busca del tal Goku, sin encontrarlo jamás. Un día, llegó a Tomoeda)_

¡Ese bastardo de Goku no se aparece por ninguna parte! Seguro está escondiéndose de mí, muerto de miedo ante mi enorme poder. Pero alguien tiene que saber dónde está. O tiene que enterarse de alguna manera de que lo que deseo en estos momentos es enfrentarme a él y darle sus pataditas en sus costillitas.

Ah, ahora recuerdo algo que Clow solía decir sobre buscar cosas. Decía que si buscas a alguien, lo más probable es que ese alguien también te esté buscando. Así, asumiendo que te están buscando, simplemente te dispones para ser encontrado, esperando que la otra persona no sepa lo suficiente sobre buscar y siga buscándote, sin detenerse para ser encontrado. Así pues, simplemente escogeré un lugar al azar y esperaré.

Este parque lleno de estatuas de pingüinos servirá. Je. ¡Te haré picadillo, Goku!

—· / —·— \ ·—

… eso si te dignas venir. Bueno, bueno. Todavía puedo seguir esperando. ¿Eh? .¿Quién es ese que anda ahí? No es Goku, pero por su estilo de andar y esa seguridad en sí mismo, es evidente que practica artes marciales.

Y es más evidente aún porque trae puesto su Karate-gi y la cinta negra. ¡Prepárate para ser derrotado!

_(Fight golpeó al sujeto, mientras éste no lo esperaba. Luego, ya contundentemente enterado de la presencia de Fight, el sujeto trabó batalla con la Carta Clow)_

… demasiado fácil. ¡Aparece ya, Goku!

—· / —·— \ ·—

…en fin, me entretendré con ese judo-ka, de momento.

Fácil, demasiado fácil.

—· / —·— \ ·—

¡Me aburro!

—· / —·— \ ·—

¿Qué Goku nunca piensa venir?

—· / —·— \ ·—

A lo mejor el muy imbécil está esperando que lo encuentre. En fin… Hey. ¿Quién hace tanto escándalo? Suena como un par de niñitas.

Ah, lo son. Y Kerberos está con ellas. ¡Ja! .¡Seguro pretenden capturarme! Nada más inútil. En fin… primero, la reverencia.

_(Sakura corresponde el gesto)_

¡Y ahora a romperle las costillas! .¡No huyas, cobarde!

… Ah. Esta otra niña quiere que pelee con ella primero. Bueno, bueno. Tal vez quiera dedicarse al basketball en silla de ruedas por lo que le queda de vida. ¿Quién soy yo para negarme? Tsk, tsk, tsk. Esa patada no me dolió.

… y no volverá a funcionar. Una vez hecho el agarre, basta con arrojarla al suelo y acabar con su miserable vid…

Hey. ¿Qué hago aquí, abajo del agua? Creí escuchar a alguien gritar —odio a las personas que hacen demasiado ruido al pelear—, y luego sentí una patada y ahora estoy aquí. En fin.

**_La contrariedad me hace dudar  
si no habré perdido ya la mente…  
_**(Benny Ibarra, "Llueve luz")

¡Ah, esa voz y esa presencia! Seguro fue él, ese mocoso del averno con el tablero de Clow. ¡Pues ahora me las pagará por atacar por la espalda!

_(Fight le da un certerísimo golpe al "_mocoso de verde_")_

Ahora regresemos con la niña de voz chillona que intentó compararse conmigo, y que por lo visto ha recuperado algo de su escaso valor. Ah. Usar a The Power no te servirá. ¡Yo tengo el verdadero poder, y la técnica, y…!

_(The Fight fue noqueada por un golpe de bastón _empowereado _en la cabeza)_

Esto no se quedará así…


	20. Es casi una experiencia religiosa

_Yes m'mateys! _.¡Que suene el _Aleluya _de Handel, o como se escriba!

**Capítulo XX: "Templario" **_o _**"Sakura participa en un maratón"**_, según se vea._

_**(De la viva voz de The Loop)**_

Aah… ¿fue un sueño, o una ilusión? Fue tan… todo era…

_**Woow… woooow  
todo está…  
tan lleno de color.  
Tiene mucho…  
¡que no lo puedo explicar!  
**_(Liquits, "Chícharos mágicos")

No, no. Esto ha sido… ¡sin duda el Nirvana! Es demasiado.

La revelación, doctor, fue tan portentosa, pasmosa e inesperada que no me quedó más que agachar la cabeza y reconocer que no la merezco.

_**Here's the one I cannot run from  
**__He aquí aquel de quien no puedo huir__**  
It smothers me and makes me go numb  
**__Me asfixia y me paraliza  
_(Dogstar, "Halo")_**  
**_

Fue después de la ruptura del sello, cuando llegué a las alturas. Desde ahí vi hacia abajo y me percaté de lo vacío que era todo, de la completa falta de significado de todo lo que pasa en nuestro mundo mundano y vil, sin aspiraciones.

Fue entonces cuando escuché una voz… no, no es que la haya escuchado. Más bien la _sentí _dentro de mí, no sé si alguna vez haya experimentado algo así.

_**Nota: **__investigaciones posteriores mediante terapia de regresiones revelaron que lo que sintió fue la vibración del aire remanente del paso de un avión al alcanzar Mach-1)_

_**Hello  
**Hola,**  
to my hollow one with the halo  
**mi ser vacío con el halo**  
Offer up a scene  
**Haz una escena**  
that can't be seen  
**Que no puede ser vista…**  
****(…)**_

_**I see  
**Puedo ver**  
the angel in thee  
**El ángel en vos**  
sent from beyond  
**enviado desde el más allá…**  
(…)**_

El caso es, doctor, que por fin descubrí para qué me creó Clow. Después de todo, yo sabía que mi vida no se debía sólo a su necesidad de jugar bromas pesadas. No, no. Si Clow me utilizaba para que la gente se perdiera en el bosque o en su propia sala seguramente era porque esperaba que yo mismo encontrara mi misión en la vida.

¡Yo soy el cinturón de castidad del universo!

… No, no diga "ya veo". ¡Preste atención! Yo puedo hacer inalcanzable lo que sea. Lo que sea que ocurra en el Triángulo de las Bermudas es un juego de niños comparado con mi grandioso poder. Incluso ya he inspirado a artistas. ¿Ha escuchado la canción de una chinita que se perdió en un bosque? Fui yo, hace años.

Pero no sólo puedo mantener ocultos lugares insospechados en este mundo, maravillas que sólo unos cuantos elegidos deberían ver una sola vez en la vida. También puedo mantener a los criminales más terribles de este universo encerrados donde no puedan dañar a nadie.

¿Y qué mayor criminal hay que quien primero mancilla la más sagrada fortaleza enviando a quienes en ella se refugian a padecer las más inimaginables desazones, para después someterlos a una esclavitud cruel y vil?

Estoy hablando de los Card Captor, por supuesto.

No diga "Oh", ya sé que piensa que no estoy en mis cabales. Claro que habría muerto con el tiempo, al agotarse la magia de Clow que había en mí. Lo sé, pero la muerte es mil veces mejor que la esclavitud. Usted no puede saberlo, no puede siquiera imaginar el horror que es estar constantemente vigilado y sometido a alguien más por lazos indisolubles, invisibles y eternos. A uno porque le debes la vida, a otros porque el que te dio la vida no tiene suficientes sesos para dejar un mazo de cartas en un solo lugar (en serio, nos perdía a cada rato).

Pero volvamos al asunto que le interesa: mi captura.

Habiéndome enterado de que los Card Captor pasarían por una zona en la que no notarían tan fácilmente que estaban bajo mi poder, decidí apresarlos. Tal vez consumiría toda mi energía y no lograría mucho, pero le daría tiempo a mis amigos.

… bueno, si puedo llamar "amigos" a las demás cartas. ¡Como sea!

Simplemente esperé a que pasaran por el camellón, activé mi poder y dejé pasar a los demás. Pasaron horas y horas corriendo sin cansarse, es digno de notar. Sobre todo si consideramos que una de ellos se cayó y se lastimó el tobillo.

Era el plan perfecto. Estaban tan concentrados en remediar cuanto antes el tobillo de la gritona, que no me habrían notado de no ser por el entrometido de Kerberos. No tenía idea de que el mocoso cargaba siempre con ese estúpido tablero. La niña que no estaba herida me encontró de la manera más estúpida, tropezando.

No quiero hablar más de esto. Es demasiado humillante haber tenido que quedarme con la que se tropezó por una estúpida diferencia de 0.004 nanosegundos. Humillante.


	21. Cuando duermes le dices adiós

**Capítulo XXI: "Comportamientos autodestructivos" **_o _**"El papá generoso de Sakura"**_, según se vea._

_**(POV The Sleep)**_

_**Hoy quiero ir a encontrar  
todo lo que hay dentro de mí,  
sacar toda esa sensibilidad  
que me acerque a ti,  
que me lleve allí  
**_(El Canto del Loco, "Ya nada volverá a ser como antes")

Aaah... qué buena siestecita me eché. Mmmh... molestaré a Dream. ¿Eh? .¿Dónde está? No, espera, la pregunta correcta es ¿DÓNDE DIABLOS ESTOY?

n0n ¡Sí señor! .¡Por fin libre! Pero no puedo perder el tiempo. Debo esconderme a menos que quiera regresar al libro. Así que… ¿cuál será un buen lugar? Tal vez… Mmmh…

Esta es una cuestión difícil. No puedo ocultarme en cualquier lugar. Si por accidente un grupo de personas se durmiera y fuera muy notorio, sería una señal innegable de mi presencia.

Así que lo que debo hacer es buscar un lugar donde sea normal que la gente se quede dormida. Mmh… ¡creo que iré a una escuela!

_(La primera escuela que encontró The Sleep fue la Universidad de Tomoeda)_

Mmmh, parece perfecto. El lugar es enorme y hay muchas personas. Basta encontrar un sitio tranquilo y esperar a que se olviden de que existo. Y entonces, claro, huyo del país y me dedico a la gran vida. Sí, es un plan perfecto.

¡Eh, eso es ideal! .¡Ahí hablan de historia, y nada es más aburrido que una clase de historia! Hey, creo que yo había visto al profesor antes. O a lo mejor es mi imaginación. A ver, a ver… ya se va…

_(Sleep sigue al Prof. Kinomoto hasta una oficina)_

Kinomoto, Kinomoto… me suena. ¿Pero de dónde…?

_(Entran unos alumnos y Sakura con café)_

¡Ah! .¡Es esa niña! .¡Y puedo sentir que Kerberos está con ella. No me atraparán. ¡Dulces sueños!

_(Sleep duerme a los humanos normales presentes y sale huyendo_

—_¡A Sleep no le importa de quién se trate, sólo duerme a cualquier ser vivo! —alcanzó oír decir a Kerberos)_

¡Pues claro que no me importa! A diferencia de otros, yo no soy racista

_**No tengo nación ni patria,  
pues la Tierra es toda mía  
**_(Sandro, "Yo soy gitano")

Yo sí creo en la libertad, la igualdad, y todas esas cosas que terminan en -ad. Creo que todos somos iguales a los ojos de la ley. ¡Estoy firmemente convencido de que un día la estúpida estratificación caerá y todos nos hermanaremos!

¿Por qué nadie parece darse cuenta de que lo que hacen es insensato? Los estudiantes se duermen en clases porque estudian hasta pasada la medianoche para obtener un número que no significa nada. Los precios suben, los políticos engañan. Y por si fuera poco, los precios engañan y los políticos suben. ¿Por qué los humanos son tan condenadamente estúpidos?

_**Esta es tu vida, y así será…  
—Pero, no quiero escuchar más…  
**_(Hombres G, "Esta es tu vida")

Así que si el único medio de que se controlen y comiencen a comportarse como seres decentes es que estén dormidos por toda una eternidad, por mí está bien. Además, podré comer todo el helado que quiera y pasarme los semáforos en rojo sin que nadie me diga nada, por no hablar de que por fin tendré mi puesto de dictador del mundo, como debe ser.

_(Tan ocupado estaba cavilando todas estas cosas, que Sleep no se dio cuenta de cuándo entró Sakura al cubículo donde estaba)_

¡.¿Qué demonios?.! Puedes usar a Windy y a Jump todo lo que quieras, yo soy más rápido, más listo, y mejor que todos los demás porque…

Diablos, me selló. Pero ahora que todo se detuvo, hay que notar que dejó este cuarto echo un desastre. Iiiiiiiiiiiig, quién me ha venido a capturar. Encima, pretende arreglar las cosas sólo con llorar. Iiiiiiiiiiiiggggg…

* * *

MMh, no tienen que decirlo. Muy corto, le faltaron chistes, el chiste mayor es una oscura broma cuidadosamente disimulada o demasiado evidente, según a quién le pregunten. Pero así salió. 

PD: Li Daisuke, Chubi, dejen de sufrir y usen el servicio de alertas de esta noble página. No tienen que estar revisando cada dos semanas, porque es poco probable que se encuentren con una sorpresa agradable. Y eso va para todos los demás también.


	22. Si bastasen un par de canciones

**Advertencia: **humor excesivamente sutil, en Do menor, como la dulce voz de The Song.

**Capítulo XXII: "¡En busca de la perfección!" **_o _**"La hermosa canción de Tomoyo"**_, según se vea_

_**(De la viva voz de The Song, con breves interrupciones del Dr. Floyd, y con perdón de muchos nobles compositores)**_

—En un instante perdí toda la certeza / las dudas y el rencor se marcaron en mi esencia. / ¿Será una pesadilla? No puede ser verdad / Me despierta un tornado / y Windy me manda a volar. /-/ Sí que son una tromba / son como un tornado / atrás las sombras de The Shadow/ The Power, The Firey, The Silent gritando…

—Espera, Song. Ya he tratado con Silent, y dudo seriamente que estuviera gritando.

_**(Flashbacked-POV de The Song)**_

Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, .¡voy a morir! .¡Y sin haber cantado en el Opera Hall de Sydney! .¡Sin haber interpretado a Carmen! .¡Sin… sin… sin haber probado el helado de pistache y zarzaparrilla!

_**(En el consultorio)**_

—No todo es blanco, o negro: es gris / Todo depende del matiz/ Busca y aprende a distinguir / La luna puede calentar / Y el sol tus noches acunar / Los gatos siempre caen de pie.

—Bien, bien. Entonces, saliste volando y de milagro no te fracturaste algo al aterrizar. ¿Y luego?

_**(FB-POV The Song)**_

Ah… caí sobre blandito… ¡.¿En una pelota gigante?.! Indudablemente absurdo. Hubiera sido más poético caer en un pila de blandas y mullidas plumas, o en alguna especie de niebla sobrenatural. ¡Sí, vivir la poesía que no se puede escribir y cantar la vida que no se puede poetizar! .¡Ése es mi lema, mi visión y mi sueño, que no he olvidado a pesar de tantos siglos atrapada en la disonancia monocorde de los ronquidos de Kerberos!

Pero ¿por dónde empezar…? Quizás en ese lugar extraño del que sale una fila de gente tan grande y de donde se escucha a alguien cantar.

_**(Consultorio)**_

—… no encuentro palabras para decirlo / y a veces siento / que el pensamiento / es un idioma de signos... sin sentido / no siempre entiendo qué sucede conmigo / zarandeándome voy / hasta que caigo / a un reality show barato

—… ¿Audicionaste para uno de ésos? —se sorprende el dr. Floyd, genuinamente sorprendido, y garrapatea en sus observaciones "_falta total del sentido del ridículo(?)_"

_**(FB-POV The Song)**_

¿Eh? .¿Qué demonios se supone que es un "Japanese Idol"? Bueno, no importa. Parece que lo que sea se basa en quién canta mejor. Y, evidentemente, nadie puede ganarme a mí en eso.

_(En cuanto el audicionante en turno termina, The Song comienza a cantar. Lo cual es tétrico, pues es invisible para los presentes_

—_¡F-fa-fantasmaaaaaaas! —grita uno de ellos en un silencio de The Song)_

¿Fantasmas? .¡Wah, qué miedo!

_**(Consultorio)**_

—Yo sólo quería cantar…

—¿Fue por eso que te pusiste a practicar la misma canción que esa niña?

—Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah… / boku wa ima sagashi hajimeta / mizushibuki agete

_**(FB-POV The Song)**_

… un momento… esa voz… suena demasiado entrenada para ser de una niña. Pero todavía le falta mucho control. Esa interpretación parece adecuada para un villancico como "Noche de Paz", pero definitivamente no basta.

Aunque… no sé exactamente qué es lo que está mal. Debo analizarla mejor para perfeccionarla y después… ¡humillar a la mocosa en público! .¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA-! Mmmh, si me sigo riendo así lesionaré mi garganta. ¡En fin, manos a la obra!

_**(Consultorio)**_

—… ya veo. Pero según lo que yo sé, te sorprendieron en flagrancia. Y te persiguieron por todo el edificio una niña gritona, la niña cantante, la card captor y el descendiente de Clow. ¿Qué sentiste entonces?

—I'm not afraid of you at all / I'm not afraid tonight / 'cause your shoes are slipping down / I know you'll get your ass on earth!

—… eso ni siquiera rimó.

—Say what you want / Say what you will / 'Cause I find you think what makes it easier / And lies spread on lies / We don't care / Belief is our relief / We don't care.

_**(FB-POV The Song)**_

¡Je, no podrán atraparme jamás! .¡Soy más rápida que un _Molto allegretto _de Beethoven! Aunque… no estoy segura de que haya compuesto uno de esos alguna vez. ¡Pero ése no es el punto!

Ah… y ahora que llego al techo, creo que ya no me queda a donde huir. Bien, los esperaré y le daré su primera humillación a esa mocosa. Sólo para que trate de superarme y fracase.

_**(Consultorio)**_

—¿Y cuando por fin la niña cantó apropiadamente la canción? .¿Qué pensaste entonces?

_**(FB-POV The Song)**_

… Ah… ella… me está siguiendo bien. Tal vez… ¡Ah, maldición! Esconde sus flaquezas y titubeos entre mi portentosa interpretación, de manera tal que rebaja mi estilo y enaltece el suyo. ¡Suficiente! No podrá hacerlo si me callo.

_(Inserte algo respecto a una forma humilde aquí)_

Bah… me tomó desprevenida. ¡Pero no crean que me rendiré!

_**(Consultorio)**_

—Tan-tarara-tarara—tan-tan!

—… eso fue muy… explícito —comentó el dr. Floyd, haciendo su última anotación: "_Fijación oral, trastornos del habla, autismo? Seguramente ocasionados por algún evento traumático en la etapa oral_"—. Resumiendo, eres perfeccionista, espejo y cima de todos los cantantes habidos y por haber, y persistirás en tu búsqueda de la perfección hasta que todos se inclinen ante la verdadera música y el reggaeton, los emo, y el calentamiento global desaparezcan.

_**(FB-POV The Song)**_

¿Eh? .¿Repetir el dueto? No… por favor… no.

¿CUÁNTA HUMILLACIÓN MÁS HE DE SOPORTAR POR UNA NOCHE?

En fin, a hacer de tripas corazón… de manera tal que quede horrible, je. _O dolcissima vendetta!_

_**(Consultorio)**_

—As the day hits the night / We will sit by candlelight / We will laugh / We will sing / When the saints go marching in / And we will carry war no more

—Bueno, esa es difícil. O corroboras todo lo que he adivinado, o quieres ir a Tuvalu Ulterior por un helado de pistache y zarzaparrilla.


	23. and you're not so big!

_¡Los tejados son así…  
con mil antenas que rascan el cielo gris!  
Hay cuatro gatos junto a mí,  
mirando hacia abajo y viendo que la Flint  
se devana los sesos…  
me río, es inútil resistirse;  
veo que me descubre,  
sonríe y saca una bazooka…  
Y sé que yo debería escapar por mi vida,  
tendría que tener un guardaespaldas militar,  
espiar desde el tejado ya no es cosa de mi edad,  
debería de tener más voluntad…  
"¡Oye! .¡Quédate quieto!"  
"¡Ni madres! Yo de aquí me largo"  
"¿Sabes que sé dónde vives?"  
"Pinche loca… ¡consigue una vida!"_

_Y sé que yo debería escapar por mi vida,  
tendría que tener un guardaespaldas militar,  
espiar desde el tejado ya no es cosa de mi edad,  
debería de tener más voluntad…_

**Capítulo XXIII: "¡Ciencia Pura!"**_, o _**"La gran aventura de Sakura"**_¸según se vea._

_**(POV The Little)**_

¡Ah, qué sueño! Me gustaría echarme una pestañita, pero mejor no. Este mundo parece hostil. Lo siento en el aire, toda esa tensión. 

_**Yo no sé porqué…  
no somos todos hermanos…  
**_(Hombres G, "Esta es tu vida")

¿Mmh, a qué se deberá? Tal vez tenga que ver con esas dimensiones tan enormes. Mantener un sistema es más difícil cuanto más grande sea el antedicho sistema. ¡Véanme a mí, que con mi tamaño ideal no sufro ni me acongojo por pagar rentas y servicios públicos, por lo que pensará mi jefe, o por la existencia de un cruel y fementido ingrato que dude de la veracidad de mis afectos! Todo gracias a que mis células, escasas y pequeñas, no se topan con la supercomplicación que implica mantener un equilibrio osmótico a gran escala. Sí, ésa es sin duda la razón de mi felicidad y lozanía, y de su desdicha y demacración.

Extendamos la teoría para ver si encuentro algún impedimento para convertirla en Ley.

¿No buscan los humanos mismos la miniaturización máxima en todas sus creaciones? .¿No se maravillan de estructuras tan pequeñas y completas como los ácaros y protozoarios? .¿No sueñan con que los nanobots resolverán todos sus problemas? .¿No concibieron a las Mónadas, supremos pilares del universo, el alma, y demás, como entidades microscópicas y sutiles, despojadas de la carga de la materia? .¿No desarrollan instrumentos más potentes a cada segundo para observar los detalles más pequeños de la Existencia? .¿No buscan, aunque sea en tono de broma, "La Última Partícula"?

Es decir que ellos, a pesar de ser tan aparatosamente grandes, también reconocen la sublimidad de la pequeñez. Después de todo, los dinosaurios se han extinto y los insectos sobreviven.

El único detalle que me falta ahora es la experimentación. ¿Podrán los humanos, los más aquejados del problema de la magnitud, verse liberados de sus particulares fastidios mediante la simple reducción de su volumen?

Iniciaré mis experimentos con quien es, a mi parecer, la persona más frustrada de este mundo: la Card Captor. Para tal fin, me infiltraré en su casa, la atraeré hacia mí para evitar intervenciones indeseadas en el procedimiento, y la reduciré a un tamaño similar al mío.

Bien, hasta ahora ha funcionado. Incluso mejor de lo que esperaba: su tensión, al notar la invasión, ha aumentado considerablemente. ¡Su relajación total será la mejor prueba de la veracidad de mi hipótesis!

Abre la puerta, entra con brusquedad. No, no. Primero le demostraré mi facilidad de existencia. n0n ¡Wii, a brincar en la cama!

He logrado atraer su atención, je. ¡Y ahora te concederé mi don!

_(The Little encoge a Sakura)_

¿No lo dije yo? .¡Se ha relajado tanto que quedó profundamente dormida! Ah, espera. Ya despierta. Deben ser reminiscencias de su estrés acostumbrado. Bien, ahora la instruiré en el precioso arte…

_(Sakura sale volando por la ventana)_

…de no ser arrastrada por corrientes de aire. ¡Ah, intrusos en el experimento! Me esconderé.

_(Tomoyo y Kerberos encuentran la llave tirada en el suelo. Parlotean algo y se van)_

Mmmh, han pasado varias cosas que no calculé. Pero lo que sí puedo calcular es el punto por el que reingresará a la casa la Card Captor. A ver… si delta x tiende a cero, la derivada de delta y en delta x es similar al arcotangente de 36° (que es el ángulo por el que salió volando por la ventana) menos x (que viene representando el peso de la Card Captor) por la constante de la gravedad. A todo esto se le suma psi, que vendrá a representar el potencial de traslado lineal en cualquier dirección de la Card Captor al aterrizar, más iota, el Factor de Azar Inherente, también llamado Probabilidad de Persecución. Obtenemos así la ecuación de una línea exponencial, la superponemos a la realidad tridimensional de esta casa, y llegamos a la conclusión…

… de que entrará por la ventana del baño. ¡Y dicen que la geometría analítica y el cálculo diferencial no sirven para nada!

_(The Little va al cuarto de baño, se para solícitamente sobre la superficie del agua de la bañera y espera)_

¿He de necesitar más pruebas de la superioridad de la pequeñez? .¿No estoy acaso como un cisne en medio de un lago tranquilo, pero sin necesidad de patalear furiosamente bajo el agua?

_(Sakura llega y comienza una sarta de reclamos e improperios.)_

No, no. No dudo que la catarsis sea necesaria para seres de las dimensiones que solías tener, pero en este orden de la magnitud es imposible no relajarse. 

¿Será por eso que no puedo dejar de reír, aunque me esté diciendo hasta de lo que me voy a morir? 

Ah, en vista de que no atiende razones, será mejor demostrarle empíricamente el verdadero significado de "aprender la levedad de los ángeles y salir volando".

_(Sakura, tras cruzar a nado la bañera en persecución de Little, decide saltar desde el borde de ésta hacia una esponja. Lo hace, rebota hacia fuera y cae de sentón sobre el suelo)_

Buen intento, pero… ¡no puedo dejar de reír!

_(Riendo y huyendo a saltos, Little sube las escaleras, sin notar que Sakura no la persigue por ellas. Entonces se encuentra con Tomoyo a medio pasillo)_

Veo que el primero de mis experimentos está resultando. Debo comenzar con las repeticiones necesarias y probar que todo tipo de contexturas psíquicas son susceptibles de ser sanadas mediante mi procedimiento miniaturizante. Y veo que soy recibida con agrado por esta muchachita, cuya genuina curiosidad y aceptación por el don que voy a otorgarle la hace extender un dedo y…

_(¡No lo hagas, brama Sakura, Tomoyo se detiene, Sakura atrapa a Little y recupera su tamaño)_

¿Ah? .¿Porqué ha hecho algo así, tan en perjuicio de su propio bienestar? .¿Qué clase de psique enferma…?

_(Rollo de formas humildes. Little es sellada. Tiempo después, su poder es usado para encoger a Kerberos, de manera tal que él pueda disfrutar como es debido una irrisoriamente reducida cantidad de pastel)_

Ah, al menos Kerberos conoce la verdad. Puedo sentir, entonces, que he cumplido.

El doctor Floyd se rascó la nariz con aire ausente. Las palabras de The Little todavía hacían eco en su cabeza "¿Qué clase de psique enferma…?"

Si lo analizaba bien, .¿no sería posible que los traumas de las cartas no fueran más que el reflejo de los de su creador y nueva ama? Con aire sombrío, frotándose los ojos de cansancio, decidió atender a su última visita del día, que probablemente arrojaría una luz poderosa sobre todo este escabroso asunto: The Mirror.


	24. Mirror mirror

Capítulo XXIV: "Los deseos del subconsciente" o "La copia de Sakura", según se vea

**Capítulo XXIV: "Los deseos del subconsciente" **_o _**"La copia de Sakura"**_, según se vea._

_**(POV The Mirror)**_

… creo que ya he visto demasiado. No puedo soportarlo más.

¡Esa criminal nos está secuestrando! Todo porque quiere ocultar su propia sicopatía, lo noto. Al encerrarnos pretende sellar a sus demonios internos, pero eso no funcionará. Pretende culparnos de todas sus fechorías, lo hizo ya con Sleep al culparlo de la destrucción de la computadora de su padre, y con Forest y Rain al culparlas del desastre en su casa. Pues bien, es hora de invertir los papeles. ¡Le mostraré al mundo los verdaderos colores de esa camaleona de quinta!

_**Mirror mirror lie to me  
Show me what I wanna see  
Mirror mirror lie to me  
**_(M2M, "Mirror mirror")

Ahí está, saliendo de esa tienda, en la que no cometió ninguno de los estropicios que pasaron por su delincuente cabecita. Bien, lo haré yo por ella. Tumbaré esos pingüinos de peluche, y ya que estoy por aquí, entraré a esa papelería, tiraré un anaquel y me robaré un globo terráqueo, con el cual subiré al Rey Pingüino y gritaré que he conquistado el mundo.

_(Después de haber hecho todo lo que planeó, Mirror camina despreocupadamente por la calle donde vive Sakura)_

Ah, me cansé. Voy a casa a… espera, no tengo casa. ¿Eh? Siento que alguien me observa… mejor me voy de aquí.

_**(Desde otra perspectiva…)**_

Kerberos se decide a enseñarle a Sakura cómo leer las cartas Clow "como si fueran un tarot de tres pesos" (palabras textuales de The Watery).

—Cartas creadas por el brujo Clow —recitó Sakura—, quiero que respondan mis preguntas.

—Mmmh… ¡tengo sueño! —se quejó Windy.

—Muéstrame la verdadera identidad del ser contra el que me estoy enfrentando —dijo la Card Captor, y descubrió a Windy.

—Sí, te está atacando un ventilador gigante. Ahora déjame dormir…

Curiosamente, Kerberos asoció a Windy como "una carta Clow", lo que significaba que ése era el oponente.

Después, Sakura descubrió a Shadow, Watery e Illusion, en ese orden.

—Sí, es un negro. Los negros siempre son los culpables —afirmó Shadow.

—Y muy llorón. Por eso deja todo mojado —agregó Watery.

—Y se droga —finalizó Illusion—. Por eso ve un montón de alucines raros.

—… ¿nos creerá? —suspiró Shadow.

—Lo dudo. Seguro culpará a Mirror, por romperse y traerle 7 años de mala suerte.

Entonces Kerberos instó a Sakura a revelar la última carta, que indicaba lo que la carta quería dañar.

Era The Flower. Sakura lo asoció con Touya. ¿Por qué? Bueno, puede ser por varias razones:

Sakura cree que su hermano es marica

Sakura cree que Flower quiere con Touya

Mirror tiene razón y Sakura quiere lastimar a Touya, por tanto, culpa a una carta de querer hacerlo.

Sakura tiene daño cerebral

_**(POV The Mirror)**_

¡Es hora de revelar el más oscuro secreto de la Card Captor! .¡Su deseo subconsciente más perverso y repugnante! …aunque bueno, también es un lugar común. En fin.

_(Touya la encuentra y le pregunta porqué llega tan tarde a casa. Mirror lo engaña para que la ayude a buscar algo en el bosquecillo del Parque Pingüino)_

Vamos, vamos, ya casi te caes por el borde… un poco más… un poco más… ¡listo! Demonios, quedó agarrado a la orilla. Afortunadamente, la tierra es blanda y se desgaja… sí, se desgajó. Ahora veamos si está muerto o sólo quedará paralítico. Después de todo, fueron como 20 metros y… ¿SÓLO SE ROMPIÓ LA PIERNA?

_(Touya insiste en ayudarla, con tal de que deje de tomar la forma de Sakura, porque eso lo deprime. Planea ayudarla a descansar en paz para que vaya al cielo)_

¿Que… que vaya al cielo? Lo que viene a significar, que me acaba de decir que me muera de una vez. Me odia, sin duda alguna. Y no puedo culparlo, después de todo. ¡Pero no es mi culpa! Yo no soy así. Sólo estaba demostrándole al mundo lo malvada que es en realidad esa card captor. Yo soy una niña buena, que ama la justicia y la verdad y los conejitos y otras cosas lindas.

_(Sakura llegó mientras Touya estaba inconsciente. Atacó con Windy)_

… ah, me siento tan mal. Me he convertido en la criminal que intentaba denunciar. Windy no puede atraparme, de cualquier manera. Ni Watery, que ya viene hacia acá.

_(Kerberos parlotea algo sobre "cartas especiales" que deben ser identificadas antes de ser selladas)_

… no soy mejor que ella. Quizá incluso sea peor, ya que necesité una excusa para hacer todas esas cosas horribles. No, no, esto es terrible. Merezco el encarcelamiento. Le daré la pista definitiva para que descubra quién soy.

_(Mirror comienza a imitar los movimientos de Sakura, que la descubre)_

Perdón, yo… no quería lastimarlo. Bueno, no en serio, es decir… ah…

_(Sakura la sella)_

Soy el demonio encarnado, no cabe duda.


	25. Magical Labyrinth

**Capítulo XXV: "Indigestión"**_, o_**"Sakura y una linda profesora"**_,__según se vea._

_**(POV The Maze)**_

… esta era es aburrida, .¡pardiez! Tal vez sea sólo esta región, pero… ¿puede alguien explicarme qué pasó con esos laberintos de setos que se veían antaño en los jardines de cualquier palacio decente?

Tal vez hayan sido abolidos por ser lugares que se prestaban a actividades poco honestas, lo confieso. Más de una doncella dejó de serlo entre esas murallas, lo sé, más de un traidor apuñaló a un desprevenido.

Pero eso no quita el hecho de que sea inconcebible su desaparición. Un laberinto siempre es útil. Que le pregunten al Minotauro si dudan de mi palabra. En fin…

Ya que la cosa es así, debo asumir mi presencia como innecesaria en este mundo. Los usos de la época no me favorecen, de modo que no me queda más que esperar su cambio, en un lugar tranquilo donde mi presencia no ocasione demasiados trastornos, ni la presencia de otros _**me **_ocasione indisposición alguna.

Este templo, apartado del bullicio, reposaré.

_**(Desde otra perspectiva…)**_

(Pasados unos días, llegó al templo la hija del dueño, figura siempre causal de disturbios a lo largo de la historia… de cualquier historia. Para más detalles al respecto, analícese la sola idea de "la hija del patrón". Prueba fidedigna para este caso es que llegó acompañada de **The Return**)

—Esa mujer me da mala espina. Esos lentes oscuros ocultan, sin duda alguna, las más pérfidas intenciones —murmuró Maze para sí.

—Y tienes toda la razón, amigo mío —asintió Return, surgiendo de entre las sombras.

—¡Pardiez! Me has asustado. ¿Has aprendido de ella la mala costumbre de acechar en las sombras?

—Yo siempre acecho en las sombras y me escondo hasta en los objetos más insospechados.

—Es cierto. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Este templo está lleno de recuerdos —sonrió Return—. Aquí, por ejemplo, se escondió The Glow durante un festival.

—Ah, entonces no he sido el primero en reconocer este lugar como un escondite propicio.

—No. Lo siento.

—No tienes porqué. ¿Qué me decías de esa mujer?

—Sus intenciones son ciertamente perversas, te lo digo. Es una tramposa y una estafadora. De la peor calaña.

—Ya me parecía a mí. ¿Tienes alguna prueba de tus acusaciones tan serias?

—Sígueme —sonrió Return, y ella y Maze se introdujeron sigilosamente en el templo.

Entraron a tiempo para ver cómo fue que Kaho Mizuki, recién llegada de Inglaterra, servía té para un pobre infeliz, maestro de matemáticas de la primaria Tomoeda, de nombre, complexión, afinidades y tipo sanguíneo desconocidos.

—Mañana —recitó Kaho lenta y claramente—, si no has pedido vacaciones por un tiempo indefinido, me veré obligada a revelarlo frente a todos.

—Pero será muy sospechoso que un maestro tome vacaciones a mitad de curso —respondió aquél, después de carraspear.

—Sólo uno sospechará, y no será por ti. ¿Prefieres eso a que todos tengan la certidumbre de…?

—¡Está bien! —el sujeto se levantó precipitadamente, derramando su té—. ¡Mañana mismo estaré fuera de la ciudad, vacacionando!

Salió apresuradamente, y apenas perdió de vista a Kaho, echó a correr.

Return, por su parte, tomó a Maze y la/lo sacó ipsofactamente del lugar.

—Eso estuvo cerca… pudo habernos visto.

—Sabe que estamos aquí —anunció solemnemente Maze—. Así que no importa mucho.

—Sí, también me dio esa impresión. Como sea… estoy cansada. Iré a descansar dentro de aquel árbol.

—Bien. Yo, por mi parte, me ocultaré en la puerta del lugar.

Así lo hicieron, y al día siguiente…

_**(POV The Maze)**_

Como sospeché, si obviamos el hecho de que la hija del dueño es una mafiosa, este sitio es bastante tranquilo. Es bueno que Glow ya no esté por aquí, si no… ¡La de desastres que ocurrirían! No es que lo haga con intención de hacer mal, pero sus travesuras pueden ser ciertamente peligrosas.

… pero eso no cambia el hecho de que me estoy aburriendo indeciblemente. Si tan sólo pasara algo…

_(Maze bostezó al mismo tiempo que sonaba un cascabel extraño y unos niños entraban al templo)_

Mmgh… creo que me tragué una mosca o algo así al bostezar. Debo andarme con cuidado. Eh, siento cosquillas en mi interior. Lo que sea que haya tragado, anda frotándome los intestinos. Es algo repugnante. Mmmh, siento pasos. No, espera. Eso duele. Me están dando retortijones. Decididamente. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaggggggggggggghhh…

_(Maze comenzó a retorcerse, cambiando su forma, torciendo las dimensiones. Sí, __**las dimensiones**__)_

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuch… la mafiosa viene hacia acá. Debo… ocultarme… pront-AUCH!

¡Me pegó con esa empuñadura gigante de espada sin espada! .¡Me ve sufriendo y me AUCH!

¡AUCH!... ¡AUCH!... ¡AGH!...

_(Varias horas después, Kaho logró sacar a los niños del interior de Maze, que no podía hacer otra cosa que retorcerse de dolor por el __**desgarramiento explosivo de sus órganos internos**_. _Eso le provocó una __**severa hemorragia interna **__que prácticamente lo __**ahogaba en su propia sangre. **__Lo que salvó su vida fue que lo sellaran de una vez, proceso que se vio __**retardado **__porque a Sakura le dio __**pánico escénico**__)._


	26. Defending all the memories tonight

**Capítulo XXVI: "Esqueletos en el clóset" **_o _**"Los recuerdos del templo"**_, según se vea._

_**(POV The Return)**_

¡Capturaron a Maze! Cada vez quedamos menos de nosotras libres por el mundo, lo puedo intuir. El poder de los guardianes es cada vez mayor. Casi siento como si Yue estuviera clavándome la mirada otra vez por soltarme de la lengua.

Ahora, si lo analizo fríamente… ¿qué será peor? Si todo vuelve a ser como antes, sólo tengo que cuidar lo que digo. Si me quedo aquí para siempre, no sólo me expongo a que esa mafiosa me encuentre y me torture, sino que además debo seguir gorroneando mi existencia de esta dríada. Afortunadamente está dormida y puedo quedarme con toda la energía que recibe sin queja alguna.

… ¡bien, me quedaré!

_(Al día siguiente)_

¡Es Yue! ¡Sí, es Yue! Y la mafiosa lo va a… ¿poner a barrer? ¿Yue barriendo? Concedo que sea su forma adoptada, pero… je, no olvidaré esto. No señor. Tampoco debo olvidar esa expresión tan… _embelesada… _que pone la card captor al estar cerca de la mafiosa. Es sospechoso. También es sospechoso que la mafiosa le haya puesto ojitos de perrito atropellado. Me huelo un caso de corrupción de menores, y eso no es bueno. Ahora bien, no es mi asunto. Y mucho menos es mi problema que les dé castañas con drogas a estos dos.

Pero mi código moral me impide dejar esto así. ¿Es que por el miedo que me inspira voy a dejar de hacer lo que es correcto? ¿Dejaré que el terror me paralice? No, eso jamás. Debo mostrarle a esa gente que no es posible amedrentar a una hija de su Clow padre. Que no pueden hacer lo que se les da la gana sólo porque son el demonio encarnado.

_**Won't you help me now  
Now tell me mother earth  
oh, what went wrong  
In the heart of everyone  
**_(Gamma Ray, "Armageddon")

… llamaré a la card captor para que venga a atestiguar los horrores de manipulación de los que esa mujer es capaz.

_(De noche, llegan Sakura, Kerberos y Li al templo, diciendo cosas del poder de la carta y demás. Tras buscar inútilmente por una hora, se detienen a descansar bajo el árbol en el que se encuentra Return. Kerberos se va a hacer un mandado y Li y Sakura se ponen a conversar)_

¿Que QUÉ? ¡Esta niña ingenua dice que le da felicidad ver a la tal Mizuki! ¡Que no le inspira nada de miedo! Debo apurarme, si es que quiero convencerla de que la virtud es la otra cara del terror.

… pero no puedo si este mocoso sigue aquí… esperaré.

¡¿QUÉ?! ¿A _**los dos **_les gusta Yue? Bueno, es bastante guapetón el condenado, pero están muy jovencitos para… maldición, ahora lo veo claro. Son un par de lolitos empedernidos. Es mi obligación hacerlos volver al buen camino. De cualquier manera, es más preocupante el caso de la niña que el del otro.

¡Bien, se han separado! ¡Ésta es mi oportunidad para metichear… ejem, revelar el oscuro pasado de la mafiosa Mizuki!

_(Return y Sakura atestiguan la sobrenatural y shoujo-sosa historia de amor entre Touya y Kaho)_

… ah, vaya. Entonces por ir a entrenarse con la mafia italiana fue que dejó al muchachito éste. Y por culpa de eso, él se volvió gay. ¡Qué persona más horrible!

_(Kaho se pone a hablar de un gran desastre)_

_**(Desde otra perspectiva)**_

—¡Time! —exclamó Return—. ¡No interfieras con mi misión sagrada!

—¿Misión sagrada? —resopló el anciano—. ¿Desde cuándo es el chismorreo una misión sagrada, muchachita?

—¡¿"Chismorreo"?! —se indignó Return—. ¡Esta mujer es una persona horrible y estoy reuniendo pruebas suficientes para derrotarla en su propio juego!

—Su propio juego… —repitió The Time, tratando de recordar.

_**And I pray that tonight  
Will show me mercy from its fight  
And I pray that tonight  
I am wrong and she is right.  
**_(Dogstar, "And I pray")

Entonces se abalanzó sobre Return para detenerla.

—¡Jamás! ¡No volverás a chantajear a nadie! ¡Tu imperio del terror ha terminado, Return!

—¡Pero si yo soy la buena en esta historia!

—¡Y yo que me la creo, ¿ah?! De buena no tienes ni la cara. En el pasado atemorizástenos a todos con revelar nuestros secretos. ¡Clow sólo te creó para poder chantajear a los cortesanos londinenses y darse la gran vida!

—…¡Mi… mientes! ¡Yo siempre he servido a los propósitos más nobles! Quizá revelé alguna vez algo bochornoso para alguien, pero fue sin mala intención y…

—La memoria es pariente de la verdad, Return, más no su hermana gemela. ¡Acéptalo ya!

_(Return deja salir a Sakura del pasado —contra su voluntad, se entiende)_

_**(POV The Return)**_

Miente. Ese viejo achacoso miente. Tiene alzheimer, parkinson y mal aliento. Pero no importa. Volveré a tomar a Sakura para proseguir con mi misión divina.

_**Somos parte de un mismo camino  
En busca de la verdad…**_

_**Y el tiempo corre dentro de mí,  
Tus labios gritan mi nombre(…)  
**_(Libido, "Néctar")

_(Sakura aprovecha el momento para sellarla)_

… maldición.


	27. A pirate's life's fer me!

_Flint carraspea y se pone un sombrero de mariachi._

Ya vine de donde andaba  
se me concedió volver  
y a mí se me afiguraba  
que no te volvería a ver  
pareces amapolita cortada al amanecer

_Flint tose como perro asmático con bronquitis._

**

* * *

Capítulo XXVII: "Echar mucha bala" **_o _**"Sakura y las cartas mágicas"**_, según se vea._

_**(POV The Shot)**_

¡Libre, libre, libre, libre para hacer lo que quiera! ¡Por fin! ¡He esperado esto por tanto tiempo que creí que enloquecería estando encerrada! ¡WOOO! ¡Ah, tanto que hacer y tan poco tiempo!

_**Somebody take me away  
Or give me a time machine  
To take me straight to midnight  
I'll be alright **_

_**I want a girl in my bed  
Who knows what to do  
A PlayStation 2  
I want a shopping spree  
In New York City  
Just bring me things that I don't need  
(Simple Plan, "My Christmas List")**_

¡Si me apuro, tal vez todavía llegue a participar en una pelea entre piratas y la flota española! ¡O al menos llegue al Viejo Oeste y pueda verme involucrada en un duelo de vaqueros!

... maldita sea, con un tiroteo de Rambo contra el resto del universo me conformo.

... ni siquiera de Rambo, de alguien contra quien sea.

... ¿me conformo con niños jugando con cohetones?

¡Qué era más aburrida, verdad de Dios! ¿Qué pasó con aquellos tiempos en los que cualquiera disparaba cualquier arma a la más mínima provocación por un país, una idea, o una vieja?

_**En Jalisco se quiere a la buena  
porque es peligroso querer a la mala...  
por una morena echar mucha bala  
y bajo la luna cantar en Chapala  
(Jorge Negrete, "Ay Jalisco, no te rajes")**_

... aunque si lo pienso más detenidamente, no me agradaban mucho esos tiempos. Digo, la gente moría y eso no es muy agradable que digamos. Luego las viudas lloraban y había huérfanos y todas esas situaciones de desgracia sobre gente de bien, sobre personas plenamente inocentes que debían soportar el yugo impuesto por aquellos que no eran precisamente más fuertes, sino que poseían una de esas odiosas armas infectas de maldad.

¿Qué fue de aquéllos tiempos de la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo? Los reyes guiaban a sus tropas, espada en mano, para conquistar o defenderse según fuera el caso. Con el tiempo los gobernantes se acercaron más y más a la retaguardia, al punto de que ni siquiera presencian las batallas.

Todo por esta maldita tendencia al combate indirecto iniciada por los arcos y culminada en los misiles transatlánticos (n/a: ¿y ésta candidata a miss universo cómo carajos se enteró de todo eso?).

¡Pensar que yo misma he nacido de la necesidad cobarde de Clow de no empuñar a Sword más en su vida...! Y, también, es necesario confesarlo, de sus viles deseos de iniquidad barata. ¿Qué ganaba Clow haciéndome romper esas ventanas, esos candiles, esos toneles de licor? Nada, más que ver a sus prójimos acuciados por la necesidad de reemplazar los bienes materiales que facilitan una vida de decencia y buenas costumbres.

Pero no, el hijo de su china madre no podría haber comprendido eso jamás. Es triste.

... necesito olvidar todo esto, definitivamente. ¡Debo encontrar un lugar donde pueda hundirme hasta el fondo de cosas bellas y de paz, y jamás servir a propósitos belicosos!

_**No volveré  
te lo juro por Dios que me mira,  
te lo digo llorando de rabia:  
no volveré  
(Pedro Infante, "No volveré")**_

_(Así, The Shot llegó a la tienda de la señorita Maki)_

Este lugar... está... está tan lleno de... ah... no estoy segura, pero creo que... mmmh...

¡Me gusta!

Ah, y estas cosas parecen réplicas de cartas Clow. Bueno, eso sí da miedo. Pero en fin, que mientras no sea ninguna de esas pérfidas ingratas, estaré bien. Aunque es sospechoso... que estas niñas parecen creer que estos pedazos de cartón son capaces de conceder deseos o de obtener habilidad para algo. ¿Creen que vivimos en un maldito RPG o qué? Si desde acá leo el _Made in China _y me huelo la tinta barata. Maldición, hasta el diseño es simplón y soso.

Aunque... bueno, no voy a negar que tienen su punto de lindura. (n/a: WTF?) Y bueno... tengo sueño.

_(Así, no se dio cuenta de que la señorita Maki la puso en el mismo aparador que las susodichas cartas piratas. Ni de que Mei-Lin la compró. Ni de la épica corretería de Sakura y sus amigas por toda la ciudad)_

Aaaumm.. ay que sueñecito y... eeh, eh. ¡Ese niño huele a la sangre maldita de Clow! Y está atacando a esta jovencita inocente que me tiene en sus manos y que... ¿espera que haga de Cupido entre ellos dos?

¡Y UN CUERNO!

_(The Shot, furiosa por la extraña situación, arremete contra Shaoran. Lo persigue. Sakura llama a The Shield)_

¡Aaaay maldito entrometido! ¡Siempre defendiendo lo indefendible!

_(Shaoran sale de la protección de The Shield)_

Ahora sí, pagarás.

_(Sakura llama a The Mirror y junto a Shaoran urde un plan maléfico para acabar con la furia ciega de The Shot)_

_**(POV The Mirror)**_

¿Ah? El sol me da en la cara, qué incómoda manera de despertar a al... ¡AUCH!

_**(POV The Shot)**_

¡AY! ...ayayayay. Eso dol...

_(Insértese un "regresa a la forma humilde que mereces" aquí)_

_

* * *

Flint deja de toser_

Estrellita reluciente  
de la nube colorada,  
si tienes amor pendiente  
puedes darle retirada.  
¡Ya vino el que andaba ausente  
y ése no concede nada!

Disfruten su regalo de reyes. Sí, es parco, escueto y decididamente nimio. ¡Culpen a la crisis!

Y si realmente quieren ver esta cosa actualizada más seguido, tendrán que darme lata. Porque a como voy... Bueno, ya decidí que esta cosa sólo abarque la captura y el último cap del juicio se lo dejamos a Yue. ¿Suena bien, ne? Lo que significa que, a este ritmo y con buena suerte, terminaré el fic el 24 de julio del 2012. ¡Dos días antes del mal llamado apocalipsis maya! Esto merece un YA-HAAAAAAAA!

Ya-Ha? Pues no, maldita sea. Se organizan para darme lata. No me importa cómo. No quiero terminar un doctorado en acarología aplicada antes de terminar este fic, _fer crissakes._


	28. Sugar oh honey honey

_Ahora puedo re-reclamar mi título de "la más rápida del oeste", ah? Pero no le veo caso porque lo volveré a perder. Anygay!_

**Capítulo XXVIII: "Cruzada mundial por la salud" **_o _**"Una dulce clase de cocina"**_, según se vea._

_**(POV The Sweet)**_

¡Qué país más molesto! Basar su dieta en pescados y arroz, y tener la desfachatez de nunca cubrirlos de miel. No me extraña que estén tan pálidos, ojerosos, cansados y sin ilusiones, y que su tasa de suicidio sea tan alta. Y yo creía que los ingleses eran molestos _per se_. Ahora veo que la única razón de su flemosa _(sic)_ actitud es el clima, como siempre lo dijo Clow. Por eso alegraban sus días con té y galletitas a esa molesta hora en que la lluvia no dejaba más que hacer.

¡Pero por Santa María de las Melcochas! Aquí ni siquiera los niños son felices. Esas maneras tan delicadas de comportarse son francamente irracionales. ¿Por qué no corren de aquí para allá? La respuesta más obvia, me parece, es que les falta energía. ¡Y eso me encabrona!

¿Cómo puede haber padres tan irresponsables en estos días, eh? ¿O lo hacen a propósito para no tener que lidiar con ellos? Sea como sea, detendré esto.

Ahora bien, dejarme guiar por mi furia ciega no es lo más razonable, y soy un ser bastante racional. Así que antes de hacer lo que planeo, debo observar más a detalle el comportamiento de los niños. Arbitrariamente, elegiré esa escuela de ahí, sin importarme la formación de nubes en forma de flecha que señala hacia ella desde el cielo, ni que los edificios forman el kanji de "aquí" si uno ve el edificio desde arriba _(que los edificios, en efecto, presenten tal formación es genuinamente cuestionable y un claro indicador de daño en la corteza cerebral. Si es que una CC tiene cerebro propiamente dicho __—__**Floyd**__)_.

¡Mira nada más! ¡Les van a enseñar a preparar pasteles! Será que el orden mundial está cambiando para bien.

... me retracto. ¡Esto me encabrona! No tienen ni un punto de chispa, parecen acartonados en sus reacciones. Tienen un universo de dulzura para elegir una receta, y van y escogen el pastel de chocolate más soso del mundo, la fresada del de fresa y merengue, y la simplonada del pastel de crema, que también carece de dulzor.

¡Me encabrona! Esas tres recetas tienen un gran problema: les falta medio kilo de azúcar siempre. No hay que ser. Y esa mujer sospechosa es, sin duda alguna, chocohólica. Y a todos los chocohólicos les gustan las cosas amargas, no dulces.

_(Al día siguiente)_

¡Es mi don poder adivinar las habilidades de un repostero o confitero con sólo ver sus manos! Veamos... esa niña es demasiado impaciente. Seguro batirá todo de la forma menos apropiada, el pastel no se elevará y quedará seco. ¡Y UN PASTEL SECO NO ABSORBE EL DULZOR! ¡Me encabrona! Hey, esperen. Ese niño es raro. Puedo ver claramente que tiene el don de sujetar el molde recién salido del horno con las manos desnudas sin quemarse. Los chinos son raros, siempre lo he dicho.

Y hay otra cosa que me molesta. ¿Qué es esa salvajada de usar papel encerado? ¿Qué no saben que los moldes deben engrasarse con una generosa cantidad de mantequilla sin sal y después debe cubrirse toda la mantequilla con azúcar? No, esto es más de lo que puedo soportar. Aprovecharé que se han ido para salvar sus miserables existencias sin azúcar.

_**Sólo Dios, que me vio en mi amargura  
supo darme consuelto en tu amor  
y mandó para mi tu ternura  
y así con tus besos borró mi dolor  
**__(José Alfredo Jiménez, "Serenata sin luna")_

¡NO JODAN! ¿Cómo que "está demasiado dulce"? Malagradecidos.

Pero les digo, amigos míos, que aunque enfrente las dificultades de hoy y mañana, aún así tengo un sueño. Un sueño profundamente arraigado en el coma diabético.

Tengo un sueño en el que un día este mundo se levantará y vivirá de acuerdo al verdadero significado del credo: "Hogar, dulce hogar"

Tengo un sueño en el que un día en las nevadas cumbres del monte Fuji los hijos de los lengua de cera, inmunes al chile, se sienten frente a la mesa de postres sin rechistar.

Tengo un sueño en el que algún día, aún los estados donde abunda el saladillo, y El Saladillo mismo, se convertirán en un oasis de caramelo y miel.

Tengo un sueño en el que mis sucesores vivirán algún día en una nación donde no serán juzgados por sus niveles de azúcar en la sangre, sino por su carácter.

Tengo un sueño hoy.

Pero lo cumpliré mañana, porque ya me dió sueño.

_**Nada me han enseñado los años  
siempre caigo en los mismos errores  
otra vez a brindar con extraños  
y a llorar por los mismos dolores.  
**__(José Alfredo Jiménez, "El último trago")_

¡No es posible! Todos los grupos a los que intento aumentar la dulzura se quejan de que es empalagoso. ¡Me encabronan! ¡No soy empalagosa! Que Clow me haya dado esta ridícula apariencia de hada de las ovejas no es culpa mía. Soy energética, altanera, preciosa y orgullosa, ¡y no permito que me comparen con la idiota de Flower! Mira nada más, decir que soy empalagosa. ¡Peor aún, acusarme de que el polvo de mi varita es un químico extraño!

Pues tragarán el "químico extraño" hasta que se harten.

... por otro lado, esa chocohólica, al parecer, acosa al niño manos-de-leproso. Qué miedo. Y el otro día, esa otra niña al parecer tenía complejo de Elektra con un maestro de aquí también.

Este-lugar-da-miedo.

Y esa niña china arruinará el pastel. OTRA VEZ.

Bien, ahora que se fueron, es hora de trabajar. Mmmh, mmh. El niño leproso y la enamorada de la chocohólica se quedaron. A ver... oh, vaya. Parece que saben de mi existencia. Y están seguros de que estoy aquí. Y muy probablemente intentarán capturarme.

Acepto, entonces. ¡Es hora del show!

_(Sweet, mientras es perseguida por Sakura y Shaoran, convierte al pizarrón en una tabla de dulce de chocolate, los utensilios en caramelo, los muebles en galletas, y un molde en un pastel. No en ese orden necesariamente)_

Vaya, esto me recuerda el triste caso de aquella mujer a la que Clow le regaló una casa hecha por mí, y luego llegaron unos niños malvados y se la comieron... y a la pobrecita la arrojaron al horno. Perversos los muchachillos, igual que éstos; pero al menos puedo asegurar que tenían un paladar bien educado, a diferencia de éstos.

Y cierren ese horno, porque el pastel se bajará, lo cual es mucho más importante que su intrascendental calificación en "Cocina".

Hey... hey. ¡La loca me quiere aventar sal! ¡AAAy si me cae encima no me acabaré la mala suerte de aquí al fin del mundo! ¡No, no, no! ¡No me gusta la sal para nada! ¡Es pésima para la salud!

_(Shaoran le vacía encima medio kilo de sal)_

Agh... ggg... estoy... paralizada... me... deseco... voy a... mori...

_("Formas humildes blabla")_

_**Los mariachis callaron...  
de mi mano sin fuerza  
cayó mi copa sin darme cuenta...  
**__(José Alfredo Jiménez, "Ella")_

_(Touya hace un comentario irreflexivo: "Si comes lo que ella prepara, se te acortará la vida")_

Indudablemente, porque le falta azúcar.

* * *

Una parte de este capítulo que realmente me perturbó fue la escena donde Mei-Lin quema un pastel en su casa, y luego le enjareta el molde en las manos a Shaoran y se va como si nada, y el otro también como si nada se limita a pedirle que le ayude a limpiar el desastre... ¡sujetando el molde humeante con las manos desnudas!

Son cuestiones que la dejan a una tullida de la impresión. Anygay!

_Si algún día, sin querer, tropezamos  
no te agaches ni me hables de frente  
simplemente la mano nos damos  
y después, que murmure la gente._


	29. Cuando tiemblas, yo rezo por tu libertad

_Aquel día, el profe de dramaturgia dijo algo que marcó mi existencia para siempre: "para que una comedia nos parezca cómica, los personajes deben tomarse en serio lo que les pasa". O algo así. Esperen, ¿de veras tomé un curso de dramaturgia?_

**

* * *

Capítulo XXIX: "Busca la libertad, y el mundo se extenderá ante tus ojos" **_o _**"Una carta lastimada"**_, según se vea._

_**(POV The Fly)**_

¡Ah, esta niña! La protuberancias anormales en sus extremidades han desaparecido, pero ahora una especie de zarcillos verdes brotan de su cabeza. Alguna función sensorial tendrán, espero... aunque lo más probable es que simplemente esté deforme la pobrecita.

¡Pero con esos zarcillos y ese traje tan poco aerodinámico me causa lastre! ¡Espera, Dash, te juro que te ganaré esta vez!

... je, al vez me estoy esforzando demasiado. Kerberos tiene razón: Dash es una llamarada de petate. ¡Nunca me ganará en una carrera de fondo! -nunca le ganará a _nadie _en una carrera de fondo. Miiiiiira, ¡comienza a cansarse! ¡Ven con papá!

_**(Desde otra perspectiva...)**_

―No, no. ¡Ven con _mamá_! ―intervino Windy, al ser invocada por Sakura.

―¡OTRA VEZ TÚ, WINDY! ―se quejó The Fly―. ¡Siempre te metes en mis asuntos!

―Si no lo hago por decisión propia...

―¡Pero bien que lo disfrutas!

―Oh, cállate.

Windy apresó a Dash firmemente.

―¡Eh, suelta, suelta! ―exigió Dash, forcejeando.

―Quédate... quieto.

―¡Jamás me atraparán vivo! ―con un gran despliegue de voluntad, Dash se liberó de Windy y salió huyendo.

_**(POV The Dash)**_

Aquí... puff... estaré a... salvo... puffff... huí demasiado rápido como para que me vieran. Ahora, debo aplicar mis clases de yoga para ocultar mi presencia en el medio.

Soy una roca... una roca entre muchas rocas... una roca en un mundo hecho de rocas. Una roca que permite que el musgo y los líquenes se aferren a ella, consumiéndola lentamente... ¡ME COMEN! ¡NO LO PERMITIRÉ! ¡Vamos, vengan todos de una vez! ¿Quieren un pedazo del buen Dash, AH? ¡¿Ah?! Inténtenlo, ¡a ver si pueden!

_(―... Me siento como un ladrón que roba casas... ―comentó Sakura, avergonzada, trepando por la barda que protegía el jardín donde se ocultaba Dash)_

... ¡Pues claro que los ladrones roban casas! ¡Por favor! ¡No es como si pudieran robar otra cosa...! Mmh, pensándolo bien, la aclaración es válida. Un ladrón puede robar una tienda, un banco, o la cartera de un transeúnte. Supongo que me precipité en mi juicio.

¡¿Y QUÉ DEMONIOS HAGO PENSANDO ESTAS TONTERÍAS?! ¡Debo esconderme y permanecer en silencio! Ay, no, se acerca, ¡se acerca! Oh, Clow, tú que estás en el cielo, protégeme con tu manto, poderoso mago...

... raro... no oigo nada... ¿se fue? ¡Se fue! ¡Es un milagro, un milagro hecho por papá Clow desde ultratumba!

_(Una niña llamada Rei, que vivía en la casa en la que estaba el jardín en el que Dash se escondía, se asomó al antecitado jardín para indagar el origen del misterioso ruido que había escuchado cuando Dash entró)_

... ¡Ese brujo inútil no hace nada bien ni después de muerto! ¡Los favores se hacen completos o no se hacen, Clow!

Me estoy precipitando. Debo dirigir mi ira hacia mi posible agresor, no hacia el inútil e inexistente fantasma de un hechicero inútil.

_(―No tengas miedo, ven, pequeño―dijo la niña al localizar a Dash entre las matas)_

Oooh, pero claro que no tendré miedo. ¡Eso dicen todas las personas que intentan lastimar a alguien más! Cambiaré mi posición para aumentar mis posibilidades de huir.

_(―¿Qué, qué tienes? ¿Estás herido?)_

¡Como si fuera a responder eso!

_(―Espera, no te vayas.)_

... no es como si tuviera otra opción, ¿ah?

_(Rei se fue, y volvió con una venda. Y una red gigante. Y una escopeta que lanzaba dardos tranquilizantes. Tras una escaramuza que destrozó la mitad de las plantas y macetas en el jardín, Dash "accedió" a acercarse, dejar que lo acariciara, lo cargara como bebé, y le vendara la pata._

―_Listo. Así estarás mejor. ¿Qué clase de animal eres? Es la primera vez que veo uno como tú)_

¿Eeeh... mamá? ¿Eres tú? Clow dijo que no existías y que eras una alucinación causada por que comí esos hongos misteriosos. Pero te veeeeeeeeeeeooo, y en más colores de los que acostumbro a ver las demás cosas. Je, ¡te oyes como las moras azule_s_!

_(―¡Qué lindo estás! ―gorjeó la niña, en respuesta al sonidito alegre que profirió Dash, desconocedora por completo de lo que pasaba por la mente de la carta)_

_**El que se embarca en un violín naufraga  
La doncella se casa con un viejo  
Pobre gente no sabe lo que dice  
Con el amor no se le ruega a nadie:  
En vez de leche le salía sangre  
Sólo por diversión cantan las aves  
Y la fucsia parece bailarina.  
**("Versos sueltos", Nicanor Parra)_

- · - · -

¡CLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW! ¡SÁCAME DE ESTA HORRIBLE JAULA!

No me merezco estar aquí, con tantos criminales sueltos allá afuera, ¡y yo aquí! Esto es un atropello injustificable, una denigración total. ¡Exijo se restablezca mi libertad ipsofactamente! Yo no nací para estar así, en una caja de metal. ¡La libertad es todo lo que realmente necesito, más que el aire! ¡No es justo, no es justo, no es justo!

_(A lo lejos, una voz conocida pidió permiso para entrar por una pelota)_

¡AAAAAAAh la card captor! Ha caído la venda que me cegaba: esta niña está en complicidad con la card captor! Todo esto ha sido una elaborada maquinación para... ¿qué oigo? ¿Palabras severas? ¿Discuten? ¡Ay de mí, seguro la paga no es suficiente! ¿Qué hará esta mafiosa para que la card captor pague todo lo que ella pide? Tal vez me ampute una pata, me saque un ojo, me alquile como bestia de carga.

Me estoy precipitando. Si analizo su persona con calma, encontraré la solución más viable. Hay algo en su constitución que me parece familiar... muslos ágiles, piernas largas... si fuera mínimamente linda, se parecería a mí. ¡Debe ser una corredora de velocidad! Seguramente trabaja en el servicio de mensajería del rey de estas tierras como parte de algún relevo. Si la hago más rápida... ¡quizá caiga por un despeñadero! Y aunque sobreviva a la caída, el deshonor le costará su cuello. Cuando vengan a embargar sus pertenencias, alguien en algún momento abrirá esta jaula y entonces escaparé.

El plan es perfecto.

- · - · -

_(Esa tarde, desde su encierro, Dash alcanzó a escuchar retazos de una conversación_

―_Seguramente debió ser por la ayuda de Piwi... ayer entró a mi casa por accidente...)_

¿Piwi? ¿Se refiere a mí? ¡Qué nombre tan ridículo! O tal vez me estoy precipitando. Tal vez "Piwi" es el nombre de la moneda en estas tierras, y ya que es una mercenaria sin corazón, me llama "dinero". Me parece que la otra voz es la de la card captor, y en consecuencia no me sorprende esta conclusión. ¿Ah? Por lo que oigo, parece que han llegado a un acuerdo satisfactorio para ambas partes. Me entregará. Se acercan. Aaay, se acercan. ¡Cloooooooooooooow!

_(Rei entra al cuarto donde está Dash)_

No... n-no... no puedo de-dejar de temblar... ¡Había tantas cosas que quería ver y hacer mientras era libre! ¡Tantos lugares a donde ir en este ancho mundo! Pero no, el cruel destino quiso que mi libertad no durara mucho.

_(Rei saca a Dash de la jaulua y lo acaricia para tranquilizarlo)_

Estoy perdido. Oh, tan perdido. Tuve un momento de felicidad, y me lo arrebataron. Es más de lo que puedo aguantar. Ah...

_**Dicen que por las noches nomás se le iba en puro llorar  
Dicen que no comía, nomás se le iba en puro tomar  
Juran que el mismo cielo se estremecía al oír su llanto  
Cómo sufrió por ella, que hasta en su muerte la fue llamando...  
**("Cucurrucucú paloma", Tomás Méndez. La autora del presente texto en prosa recomienda las interpretaciones de Helmut Lotti, Lola Beltrán, Aída Cuevas, Pedro Infante y la de los Hermanos Carrión si no quieren algo tan tradicional)_

... Lo que debo hacer es tomar las riendas de mi destino. Haré que confíe en mí, y la traicionaré luego.

- · - · -

La verdad, esta mercenaria no es tan mala persona. Creo que comienzo a tomarle cariño.

¡No, no caigas, Dash! No dejes que te engañe con su falsa amabilidad! En cuanto esté completamente recuperado, y tenga oportunidad, escaparé. Mientras, debo asegurarme que caiga de un despeñadero o termine seriamente lesionada. Su frágil cuerpecito humano no soportará el estrés generado por la velocidad que imbuiré en él. Y entonces sabrá lo que es estar encerrada y lesionada, cuando el rey la mande al calabozo.

¡Pero sería más fácil escapar si cada que me saca de la jaula no me apresara tan firmemente! ¿Cómo puede una niña tener tanta fuerza en las manos? ¿Qué, aparte de corredora esculpe cera sólida con las manos, o qué?

Ah, me ha soltado. Fingiré que no huyo por un momento, que agarre confianza. Sí, sí juguemos. Ajá, yo salto, tú saltas, salto, salto, salto; saltas, saltas, saltas; salto, _et voilá! _¡Me voy!

¡Sí, mírame bien, porque será la última vez que lo hagas! Me voy de este horrible encierro. ¿Qué, crees que debería estarte agradecido por ayudarme cuando estaba herido? ¡Cómo estarlo! Esa odiosa jaula tan pequeña, sin agua ni comida! Pero no más.

_**Won't look back,  
When I say goodbye.  
I'm gonna leave this hole behind me,  
Gonna take what's mine tonight.  
Because every wasted day becomes a wasted chance.  
You're gonna wake up feeling sorry,  
Because life wont wait,  
I guess it's up to you.  
**(Simple Plan, "When I'm gone")_

... ¿y ese niño qué me ve? ¿Por qué me ataca? ¡¿Por qué me persigue?!

¡Ah, la voz de la card captor! Ese niño debe ser otro de sus matones. ¡Alcánzame si puedes, mocoso! Ahora que estoy plenamente recuperado, no me verás ni el polvo. ¡Sólo la velocidad del rayo podría comparárs...!

Hey, eso no era una invitación para que me lanzaras un rayo. ¡Pero eres _tan _lento!

Lento, lento, lento, lento, lento, ¡lento! Con esa puntería tan despreciable, jamás...

¿qué.... p......a......s......a......h........e......e........n......t......r......a.....d.......o......a......u......n......v.......ó........r.......t........e......x......? .....m.....e......s........i.......e.......n......t......o......t........a......n.......l.......e......n.....t.....o....

es....pe...ra.... voy... ¡saliendo!

_("Forma humilde", etc, etc, etc)_

¡Exijo una explicación! No hay manera de que después de esquivar esos rayos haya entrado a un vórtex así como así. Sospecharía de _Time_, de no ser porque no sentí su presencia ni remotamente.

- · - · -

¿Qué quieres mocoso? Todavía que me capturas usando un extraño truco que altera la realidad y ahora sales con esa orden tan rara...

Que salga y deje que sólo la mercenaria me vea... bueno, supongo que puedo aprovechar para continuar la despedida que este sujeto interrumpió.

¡Mírame! ¡Aquí estoy, fuera de esa cochina jaula! ¡Frente a ti! Y no puedes alcanzarme, ooooooooh qué pena siento por tí. Parece que de ser correo real terminaste siendo entretenimiento para las masas. ¡Sin duda, una pena!

Ya, con eso debe bastar.

- · - · -

... Qué reino tan extraño es éste... en el que numeran las cosas como _first, seconst, _y _thirst _y así sucesivamente. ¡Y no podré recorrer estas extrañas provincias libremente!

_

* * *

Sólo es libre aquello que existe por las necesidades de su propia naturaleza y cuyos actos se originan exclusivamente dentro de sí―__**Baruch Benedict Spinoza**_


	30. Estás alucinando

_Sí, si crees que estás leyendo esto, estás alucinando._

* * *

**Capítulo XXX: "You're not the boss of me now, and you're not so big"** _o _**"Sakura y el libro sin nombre"**_, según se vea._

_**(POV The Big)**_

Ah, esa Windy... como siempre, actúa con la ligereza de quien no se preocupa por sus actos. ¿Dónde caeré? Espero que no demasiado lejos de todas las demás; aunque también espero no quedar demasiado cerca de The Little, The Sweet, The Sleep y The Glow. ¡Podría pisarlas sin darme cuenta! No me lo perdonaría jamás.

_(Pasan varias semanas)_

... comienza a preocuparme mi "suerte". Las corrientes de aire me han mantenido flotando más tiempo del que creí posible. ¿Qué pasará si caigo en el mar? No, no, eso sería intolerable. Esperaré a que anochezca y, si estoy sobre tierra firme, adoptaré una forma corpórea. Espero que la caída no me duela mucho.

_(The Big ejecuta su plan)_

Auch.

Bueno, eso salió mejor de lo que esperaba. Siento la presencia de las demás por aquí. Ah, también están Kerberos y Yue, pero todavía muy débiles. O sea que todavía no han sido capturadas todas las demás cartas, ¿eh? Mmmh...

Ah, parece que estoy en un distrito comercial. Es una lástima que sea de noche... ah, parece que las mujeres en este país no son muy altas. Claro, yo soy **muy **alta, pero incluso si tuviera una talla más... promedio... me parece que tendría problemas para encontrar ropa de mi talla.

... aunque no es como si la necesitara, ¿cierto? Pero, ¿qué pasaría si me cambiara de ropa?

_(The Big se sienta en una fuente para seguir pensando)_

¿Cambiaría mi representación en mi forma de carta? ¿O será que mi vestimenta está integrada a mi persona? A ver...

OhClowOhClowOhClowOhClow...

¡WAAAH! ¡SÍ ESTÁ PEGADA! No encuentro dónde termina mi piel y empieza la ropa.

... ¿significa eso que estoy desnuda?

OhClowOhClowOhClow_**¡O**__**HCLOW**__**!**_... ¡Clow, eras un reverendo pervertido! ¡Forzarnos a andar desnudas por la vida! Y qué _**curioso **_que la mayoría de nosotras seamos antropomórficamente femeninas! Me pregunto si The Fly y The Dash... Ugh. Acabo de recordar a The Shadow. Seguramente no hay nada bajo su capa. THE SHADOW ES UN PELLEJO ANDANTE. Qué repugnante idea...

_(Sumida en sus terribles descubrimientos, The Big acarició distraídamente a un gato, y jugueteó con unas briznas de pasto cercanas)_

Ah, el báculo rosa que creó Clow. Afortunadamente, quien lo porta es una niña. Cualquier otro card captor se vería ridícul...

Ay, no. Seguro Clow hizo el báculo así porque sabía o esperaba que la card captor fuera niña. ¡Pervertido, pervertido, mil veces pervertido! ¡¿Por qué desperdiciar la casi-omnisciencia en esta clase de elaborados planes?! ¡Mejor se hubiera dedicado a ser novelista, si es capaz de tramar estas embrolladas elucubraciones!

Ah, y ahora que me fijo, está algo delgaducha y chaparrita. Toma, una carpa tamaño reglamentario para que cenes.

_(The Big agranda una carpa de la fuente y la hace saltar de ahí. La card captor ignora la "cena" y procede a sellar a The Big)_

... te vas a quedar chaparra.

—_· / —·— / ·—_

_**(POV The Create)**_

¡Windy, me despeinas!

Vaya, fue un viaje corto. Es bueno haberme quedado en esta pequeña biblioteca, creo. Al menos pasaré más desapercibido y no tendré que... agh, no quiero ni pensarlo.

¡Aunque sería maravilloso que, por una vez en la vida, me utilizara alguien con gran talento! Lo que habría dado porque Verne, Orwell, Bradbury, Tolkien o Sheckley me tomaran entre sus firmes manos, tomaran prestamente la pluma y...

Meh, desvarío.

_(Unas semanas después, Fujitaka hace una limpieza de su biblioteca y decide deshacerse de algunos libros que ya no le son útiles. Hojea a The Create y determina que la historia contenida en él es aburrida y sosa, y lo deja en una caja)_

... ¡qué grosero! ¡Cómo puede decir eso, estando yo...! Aunque, bueno, tiene razón. Se lo dije a Clow: tu autobiografía novelada no va a vender. Nadie te la va a creer. Eres un Gary Stu insufrible. Si a alguien le interesara en serio leer las aventuras de un mago al que misteriosamente todo le sale bien, por ilógico que parezca, al menos dicho mago debería tener un defecto físico, un archienemigo espantoso, un interés romántico, co-protagonistas, un antagonista de alineación ambigua, hombres lobo, gigantes, un mentor sabio que resulte no ser tan sabio, más criaturas mágicas, muertes innecesarias a su alrededor por las cuales pueda sentirse culpable, y una actividad distractoria ridícula, pero que el protagonista adore irracionalmente. Una historia así daría como para siete libros o más, cargados de suspenso, con una dosis sana de humor, y abundantes momentos emotivos por todas las muertes innecesarias.

_(Fujitaka lleva los libros a una tienda de libros usados. Acepta que no le den un céntimo por The Create, con tal de que no le cobren por quitárselo de las manos)_

¡Oigan, eso ofende! ¡No es mi culpa que Clow fuera tan mal escritor! De hecho, los mejores pasajes son los que edité sin que se diera cuenta. ¡Venga, los dos rieron cuando Clow convocó un yunque mágico y se dio a si mismo en el pie! ¡Fue maravillosamente anticlimático, y mostró una faceta de Clow que él se empeñó en ocultar: su lenguaje majadero!

¡Hey! ¡No me archive así nada más! ¡Déme un par de meses y reescribiré todo! Al fin y al cabo, la magia de Clow que me impedía editarlo ya está bastante débil. ¡Será la serie humorística del siglo!

_(Un par de días después, una niña se lleva a The Create)_

¡No! ¡Una niña no! Al menos, le parecieron divertidos los avances que he hecho, y eso quiere decir que voy por buen camino.

A menos que tenga tan mal gusto como parece. Ay de mí.

–_Estuvo muy interesante. Este libro cuenta la historia de un mago..._

¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir al respecto?! ¡Brillante opinión la tuya!

–_¡Ah, es cierto! La continuación... ¿Qué escribiré...?_

No, por lo que más quieras... no. Te veo toda la intención de hacer un _self-insert _y alterar la realidad del canon interno... Además, ya es tarde para que una niña esté levantada, y eso. De veras, ¿no quieres dejarlo para otro día? ¿Qué tal si regresas dentro de unos 20 años?

–_¡Ah, ya sé!_

... conque una princesa sonámbula. No suena del todo mal, como principio.

...¡¿eh?! ¡¿Cómo que "la princesa se fue a un lugar totalmente desconocido"?! ¡¿_Put on a bus _en menos de un párrafo?! ¡¿Qué manera de desperdiciar personajes es ésa?!

–_¿Qué más puedo ponerle?_

Habrías podido crear más aventuras para la princesa sonámbula. ¡Hasta podría haber derrotado un imperio maligno en sueños, o algo así! Pero no, ya está perdida. Tendrás que inventar más personajes; y ni creas que te voy a ayudar. En cuanto me escape de aquí borraré todo lo que escribas.

–_¡Ya sé!_

... jamás en la historia han sido dos monosílabos portadores de un horror de tal magnitud como el que me embarga.

Conque una pantera. Si veo un _expy _de Drizzt Do'Urden a continuación... oh, bien, esta pantera tiene alas. Si veo un _expy _alado de Drizzt Do'Urden, juro que...

Oh, mis disculpas. Indudablemente, un gran listado de animales comunes, con la peculiaridad de que tienen "hermosas" alas, es mucho mejor que un _expy _alado del elfo oscuro. Tanta creatividad es apabullante. _(Bosteza)_

De sólo pensar que, por ahí, las tonterías que esta niña está escribiendo están tomando forma y sustancia... espero, por el bien de todos, que estos animales voladores no tengan los feos vicios de los pájaros (¿si escribe sobre pájaros, tendrán cuatro alas?), porque ese hipopótamo volador parece tener un gran potencial como bombardero.

... esta lista está resultando enfadosamente larga.

–_La pantera con alas y sus amigos volaron por los cielos sintiéndose muy felices... pero la historia no se termina aquí. _

Noooooooooo... Espera. ¿Cuál historia? ¡Esto sólo es una lista!

–_Otra clase de animales, como los peces, también tenían hermosas alas._

Pfft.

–_Por último, apareció un rey gigantesco. Tenía forma de un dragón. El cual gobernaba el reino de todos los animales con alas y era respetado por ellos._

Tu sintaxis apesta, y que el rey sea un dragón es predecible y aburrido.

–_El rey decidió que era hora de hacer algo bueno por su reino, y decidió ir de pesca. Tomó su caña de pescar y caminó hacia el lago..._

¡Pero si los peces vuelan! ¿Porqué no toma una red? ¿Porqué no simplemente lanza una bola de fuego y cocina alguno? Momento. ¿Que no los peces también son sus súbditos? ¡Si le agregas un sinsentido más a esta ridícula trama...!

Hum. Me parece que alguien está interactuando con la materialización de la historia. ¡Por favor, seas quien seas, termina con este sufrimiento!

—_· / —·— / ·—_

_**(Desde otra perspectiva...)**_

–Carta Clow, hazme crecer como las torres altas... –invocó Sakura a The Big.

–Es un conjuro un poco tonto, pero bueno... supongo que quiere ser de un tamaño que le permita enfrentarse a ese dragón –caviló la aludida–. Y bueno, ahora que tienes una talla más apropiada, ¿qué harás?

–¡Debería invocarme a mí! –saltó The Sword, en el bolsillo de Sakura–. ¿Quién mejor que yo para vencer a un dragón?

–Pfft –bufó The Power–. Que me invoque a mí, y de un golpe lo habrá noqueado.

–Yo sólo necesitaría darle un toque para noquearlo –intervino The Sleep con sorna.

–Pues yo podría convertirme en dragón también. ¡Eso sí sería épico! –intervino The Mirror.

–Yo podría causarle alucinaciones que lo hicieran suicidarse –dijo The Illusion, con un entusiasmo un poco tétrico.

–Ya cállense –espetó The Silent.

–Qué aguada eres –resopló The Watery–. Podría encerrarlos en una burbuja a ti y a ese dragón ridículo, con los ojos cerrados y las manos atadas a la espalda.

–Oh, _**¡por favor! **_La atrapadora designada soy yo –dijo The Windy, con aires de importancia.

–¡Que se callen!

–¡Sólo necesitas un abrazo! –dijo The Shadow, intentando alegrar a The Silent, como era su costumbre.

—_· / —·— / ·—_

_**(POV The Create)**_

–_Será mejor que me duerma..._

¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sísísísísísísísí SÍ! ¡Por fin!

Y ya siento el tirón. Alguien intenta sellarme desde del dragón. ¡VOY VOLANDO!

... madre mía, la card captor es monstruosamente alta. ¿O será que estoy en Lilliput?

¡Bueno, ya no importa!

_**(POV The Big)**_

–_¡No me digas eso, que me da pena!_

... ¿Te avergüenzas? Obviamente, no eres digna de la grandeza.


	31. Strange fascination

**Capítulo XXXI: "****Strange fascination...****"**_, __y de ninguna manera_**"Sakura, Shaoran y Kero"**_, s__in importar cómo __se vea._

Windy-aire-libros-pared-niña-Kerberos-no-está-Yue- casa-extraña-ventana-aire-nubes-suelo-lejos-árbol- ventana-suelo-extraño-casa-chica-lejos-lejos-lejos -nubes-casas-árbol-cosas-gente-cosa-cosa-cosa-¿far ol?-pájaro-nido-pájaro-gato-grillo-chinche-hoja-ho ja-hoja-flor-abeja-araña-pasto-ruido-cosa-¿huele?- fuego-calor-carne-vidrio-agua-marco-losa-cosa-cosa -cosa-suelo-nube-casas-¿Clow?-polilla-árbol-árabe- sombra-tinta-china-¡cosa!-pelota-pasto-niña-¿Dash? -cielo-nube-hoja-rama-hoja-hoja-hoja-hoja-hoja-ara ña-crisopa-flor-fruto-polen-sol-mosca-mosca-hoja[. ..]

[...]hoja-luna-tiembla-grito-¿Create?-hoja-hoja-po lvo-caigo-suelo.

Suelo.

Suelo.

Suelo.

Nada más que suelo.

¿Alguien me camina por el dorso? Insecto. Suelo.

... sólo suelo.

Jamás... tan pocas imágenes... sólo el suelo. Y en el libro. No...

No lo tolero.

_(The Change deja su forma de carta y se pone a vagar)_

Árbol-césped-calor-sombra-pájaro-pájaro-pájara-gra va-hojas- sol-abeja-pared-gato-césped-gato-roca-cosa-cosa-su elo-gato-árbol-tronco-hojas-gato-ramas-gato-hojas- hojas-hojas-cielo-gato-árbol-tejas-cielo-techo-tec ho-ropa-ventana-gente-cielo-árbol-gritos-gritos-¿K erberos?-Niña-báculo-rosa-Kerberos-niño-suelo-árbo les-grava-pingüino-niña-suelo-tubos-manos-manos-Ke rberos-niño-manos-báculo...

_(The Change es sellada... ado... lo que sea)_

Cansancio...

_(The Change duerme hasta el día siguiente, cuando es convocado/a para intercambiar a Kerberos y Li. Obedece la orden y vuelve a dormir)_

El Dr. Floyd juntó los dedos por las puntas y se puso a inspeccionar su techo, abstraído. La total falta de personalidad de The Change era intrigante. Tampoco parecía tener capacidad para formar juicios de valor o algún esbozo de código de ética propio. A cambio de eso, tenía una percepción y una memoria prodigiosas. Aunque sólo había anotado velozmente los sustantivos que había mencionado (en su mayoría), lo cierto es que The Change había descrito, por ejemplo, al gato que lo había perseguido, con una lista de atributos absolutos y un detalle aterrador. Hasta podría haber hecho un boceto basado en la descripción (claro, si tuviera la mínima aptitud para el dibujo).

_**Don't you wonder sometimes of sound and vision?  
**_(David Bowie, "Sound and vision")

Y aun así, aunque había corrido instintivamente por su vida, Change no consideraba al gato como un enemigo, ni la persecución como una afrenta, o un juego, o _algo_, a diferencia de las demás cartas, que tenían convicciones propias, aunque muchas de ellas fueran risibles. Además...

Cada hoja que había mencionado era distinta para Change. Había césped y había _césped,_ y cÉ**sp**_eD, _y cada brizna era fundamentalmente diferente a las demás. (Y, aparentemente, para Change había una diferencia entre césped y pasto).

Tal vez, esa sobrecarga sensorial era lo que impedía a Change integrar una personalidad. La privación sensorial que experimentó mientras quedó de cara al suelo parecía haberlo desesperado a un grado casi inconcebible. Otra carta habría reaccionado melodramáticamente (o, en algunos casos, con un desapasionamiento pasmoso, estoico y tal vez pseudo-heroico), pero Change, en cuanto determinó que _no le gustaba _su situación, adoptó su forma física y se fue.

Suspiró. No tenía caso darle vueltas al asunto. The Change era un _savant, _tenía más sentido común que el común de las cartas_, _y no había más que decir al respecto.


	32. Tan-tararararata-ta-TAA-TA-TAA AA AN!

**Capítulo XXXII: "El Cascanueces"**_, o _**"El frío patinaje de Sakura"**_, según se vea. _

_**(POV The Freeze)**_

Mmmh... se siente ligeramente más fresco que antes. ¿Será que alguien abrió el lib...?

¡AGH, PERO POR SUPUESTO QUE ALGUIEN ABRIÓ EL LIBRO! ¡¿DÓNDE DIANTRES ESTOY?!

Bien, bien, veamos... cielo despejado, ninguna carta cerca, Kerberos y Yue débiles y alejados. Un calor de los mil diablos. Si iba a aparecer en un lugar desconocido, ¿por qué no pudo ser Siberia? O la Antártida. Siempre quise amaestrar pingüinos para montar un espectáculo cómico mágico musical. Pero no. Esto me huele a latitud tropical. Y tendré que esperar a la noche para ver en qué hemisferio estoy. Aunque, bueno, es irrelevante. Basta saber que es una estación cálida, por lo tanto estoy en el hemisferio equivocado.

Ojalá esté en el norte, o para medio día me herviré de adentro hacia afuera, como esa historia de terror que me contó Clow sobre las microondas. ¡Sólo su mente perversa puede concebir tal instrumento de tortura! Y Watery me dijo que también le había contado de algo terrible llamado cero absoluto que, en honor a la verdad, no me pareció tan aterrorizante. Quedarte quieto debe ser mucho más soportable que cocinarte de adentro hacia afuera.

Y sí, a juzgar por las apariencias de las personas, estoy en algún país oriental. Me quiero volver chango. Me engento de sólo pensarlo. Afortunadamente no estoy en una zona tan poblada. Igual hace un calor de los cuarenta y tres mil infiernos. Debo buscar un lugar más cómodo...

¡Ah, mi sentido frigorífico me indica que ahí hay un lugar apropiado! ¡Iré!

_(The Freeze entra al cuarto frío de un supermercado)_

Ah, apenas bien. No me agrada mucho tener que ver todos esos animales muertos colgados del techo, pero estas bolsas llenas de verduras precortadas son muy cómodas para acostarse sobre ellas. Sí, creo que puedo quedarme aquí, al menos por una corta temporada d décadas. Creo que me echaré un sueñecito...

_(Entran cargadores al cuarto frío)_

¡Clow mío, eso estuvo cerca! ¡¿Porqué se llevan mi cama?! ¡Ya se había amoldado a mi elegante y nunca antes vista anatomía! Bien, más les vale que se lleven todos esos cadáveres, y que pongan un poco más de luz en este sitio, que resulta un poco escalofriante. ¡Eh! ¡Todavía faltan muchos cadáveres! ¡Y dejen esas cajas de helado! ¡Jamás dije que iba a compartir nada con...!

_(—No mams, hace demasiado frío aquí._

—_Pffft, obvio, ¡es el cuarto frío!_

—_¡Pero está demasiado frío hasta para un cuarto frío! Yo me voy. Me va a dar un torzón o algo así._

—_Neeee-naaaaaa~~~)_

Sí, eso, lárguense. ¡Y no vuelvan!

_(The Freeze sella los accesos al cuarto con gruesas capas de hielo. Se queda ahí hasta que se termina el helado, día y medio después)_

¡Increíble lo descorteses que pueden ser algunas personas! Primero, invaden mi recién reclamado hogar para birlarme mis recién reclamadas posesiones, y, cuando con toda justicia me atrinchero en mis aposentos, no paran de aporrear las puertas y, presumiblemente, aumentar la temperatura para fastidiarme. Decididamente, una carta de mi dignidad no debe soportar tales maltratos jamás. Buscaré otro sitio más apropiado y privado.

_(Esa noche, The Freeze encuentra la pista de patinaje Tomoeda)_

Mmmh... se ve bien. Minimalista, pero acogedor. ¡Y tiene piscina de hielo techada! Es como si hubieran visto los planos que tracé, hace tantos años, para exigirle a Clow que me preparara unas habitaciones dignas. Sí, me gusta. Decididamente me quedaré aquí por el resto de mi vida. ¡Y por fin tomaré una siesta sin que nadie me moleste, parece!

_(Al día siguiente, The Freeze despierta)_

... ¡¿Qué infernal ruido es ese?! ¡Suena como el lamento de doscientas setenta y cinco mil banshees semiafónicas! ¿Y ese golpeteo? ¡Es terrible!

Ah, ya veo. ¡Esa horda de mocosos han osado venir a patinar sobre mi hielo! ¡Invasores desgraciados! Ya veremos qué tanto les gusta el hielo.

_(The Freeze reduce la temperatura de todo el edificio gradualmente, hasta que sólo quedan tres personas en pie)_

¡Ah, el malhadado báculo rosa! ¡Jamás me atraparás, card captor, no después de haberme fastidiado los tímpanos! ¡Y tu amiguito el raro no se va a salvar tampoco!

_(The Freeze persigue a los niños por toda la pista, hasta que hace su aparición el rollo de las formas humildes)_

Ash, ya qué. Mejor me duermo de una vez.


End file.
